Once We've Gone
by Allendra
Summary: It's been 6 years since the monks finished their training and left the temple. But when a shadow sorcerer escapes from an eternal imprisonment, Omi brings the monks back together to stop him. But reuniting as a team may prove more difficult. Rai/Kim AWARD WINNER "Best Romance", NOMINATED "Best Adventure" and "Story of the Year".
1. Prologue ch 1 Part 1

**All facts and language presented about Rio and Tokyo are true and due to my research. A special thanks to Wikipedia and YouTube for being particularly helpful.**

**Warning: this fic will contain dark sequences and mild sensuality**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

"_Omi: Master, where are the new students? _

_Master Fung: Right in front of you. _

_Omi: They are . . .not what I expected._

_Master Fung: The best things in life rarely are." _

**Prologue**

It was dawn at the Xiaolin Temple.

The liquid yellow sun was just a band on the golden horizon line. The smell of clean, wet grass hung in the bordering mountains. It was peaceful on a surreal level. Silent and calm.

The temple itself was a pure white. Sloping roof and green courtyards were like decorative jewels.

Inside the temple it was just as tranquil. Moderately clean, dust still coated some corners white. The morning sunlight that came from the widows trickled down the walls and pooled on the wooden floors.

At an earlier time it wouldn't have been cleaner but it certainly would have been noisier. But that was six years ago. Things had changed.

The Xiaolin Temple had once been the home to the four chosen ones. They had fit together as a perfect team: a small Chinese boy, a slow-talking Texas cowboy, a fiery Japanese girl, and their free-spirited Brazilian leader. They embodied the elements of water, earth, fire, and wind. They had been an unstoppable force. They had moved through the ranks to become Dragons themselves, and defeated all their foes.

After that, free time was abundant. But for a team that loved the fight, that was not a good thing. Tensions rose and bitterness grew. They had spent years with each other, and it was easy to become annoyed when there was nothing to do.

On one moonless night they all had an argument. This one was worse than any they'd had before. It was everyone against everyone else.

Immediately after that, Kimiko left. She packed up her belongings, apologized to Master Fung, and had Dojo take her back to Tokyo.

The next morning Clay left, heading to his home ranch in Texas.

Without a team to lead, Raimundo felt no responsibility to stay at the temple. He had apologized profusely to Master Fung, but he had assured him it was not his fault. Then Raimundo went back to Rio de Janeiro.

Omi, of course, stayed at the temple, his only home.

Once they'd gone, the heart of the temple had dried up. It was still full of life, but not lively. Once they'd gone, the vault full of precious Shen Gong Wu became meaningless. Once they'd gone, they started up new lives that never seemed to hold the old spark.

Once they'd gone, a new evil awakened.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two here!**

**xXWindXFireXx**: Thanks! And thanks for the review!

**Yemi Hikari**: All their foes are defeated, as I mentioned. And I don't mean meaningless as useless; I mean it as unused, no one takes them out, no one looks at them, no one even goes into the vault. Thanks for the review!

**RKL22**: Can I call you that? Wow, thanks so much! And thanks for your review!

**MySpaceSavvy**: Ugh, no way, I'd never make him like that! Do people really? That just seems OOC for him. Thanks for reviewing!

**Xiaolinwind**: Thanks, you make me happy! 8D Thanks for the review!

**MooseTracks2020**: Thanks, I love that quote and I thought it was an excellent way to set the mood for this fanfic. And sorry, the new evil won't be revealed until a few more chapter. ;) But that builds suspense, no? lol Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Omi: "Ha! In your head, Raimundo!"_

_Rai: "It's 'In your face'!"_

_Omi: "Talk to my fingers!"_

**CH. 2**

Omi stood beside the large water fountain, watching the new morning sunlight make it sparkle. The sound of its soft splashing merged with the noise of the birds and breeze like a song.

Streams of water rose into the air and began to twirl around themselves in intricate patterns, though the Dragon of Water had made no perceptible movement. The streams then came together and burst apart into a delicate rain.

Omi smiled as the drops ran down his yellow face and onto his robe and sash that showed his rank as master.

His appearance had barely changed in the six years after the chosen ones had left. He was no taller, no bigger, though perhaps he seemed more mature in his face. His movements, also, were calmer.

"Omi," said a soft voice behind him.

He turned to face an old man adorned with wrinkles and walking with a cane.

"Master Fung," Omi bowed.

His master smiled warmly. "All your life you have awakened before everyone else. Perhaps one morning you should sleep in."

"That would be most irresponsible of me; I must strive for perfection."

"That is something always strived for, but it can never be obtained."

"Yes, I know. But at times I do become imperceptibly close."

Master Fung chuckled. "Your students will be awake soon. I am going to meditate."

"I shall see you later," Omi said as his master left.

The monk walked along the stone path, the sun beginning to warm the valley. Small flowers stirred in the light wind, and the shadows of clouds moved across the ground.

After more training alone, Omi had been promoted to master. More students, very young children, were brought to the temple. The elder were getting very old, and the children were going to be the next generation.

Omi had taken to this job with enthusiasm. It had always been his dream to teach monks, to follow Master Fung.

Omi stopped. Somehow he had ended up in the Shen Gong Wu vault. He stared around the circular room. The place always felt so lonely . . .so quiet.

He often found himself wandering into the vault for no reason. However, he didn't like to. It reminded him of his friends, and he hated to be reminded of them.

Resisting the urge to slump against the wall, he turned and walked out. Omi took a deep breath, as if there had been no air in the vault. Whenever he was outside, when he was teaching, when he was training, when he was taking care of Master Fung, his mind didn't wander. No matter what he tried to keep himself busy.

He saw ahead a group of ten students seated on the grass. They were all between seven and ten years of age.

"Good morning, Master Omi," they all chimed.

Omi smiled. As he walked up he noticed Dojo watching from a porch and eating. He nodded a hello.

Then Omi turned to his students and began to teach.

**Most of my chapters are much longer than this, but to introduce Omi's situation this was all I needed. **

**There's a website where you can watch and even download any XS episode! It's super cool, the link is on my profile. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here for another chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!**

**xXWindxFireXx: **Thanks, this is a new writing style for me and I really enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing!

**RKL22: **lol, Yeah, once I had a reviewer who ended his name with like eight 9's. It was a pain to type. Thanks for the review!

**Xiaolinwind: **Yeah, at first I just did that initial quote because I loved it, but I just couldn't resist continuing. I also thought it helps to remind everyone of why we love XS and to tie in the characters' pasts with this fic. Thanks for your review!

**MySpaceSavvy: **Haha, your Clay rant was hilarious! I loved it! Glad I'm not the only one who thinks of him that way. XD I like him, but he's so . . .easy to make fun of. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Jubilee: **Yep, he's getting old. Thanks for the review!

**MooseTracks2020: **Yes, one of them are next! And I am going to save the best for last, lol. Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

_Kimiko: I wonder why boys are born without brains?_

**Rated T for violence and torture**

**CH. 3**

Kimiko glared moodily out her window. Behind her, her large room was dark without the lights on. Outside it was evening, but cloudy, so that the city of Tokyo was dimly lit.

If her light blue eyes could burn a hole into the furious wind that ripped down the streets, they would have. Numerous people held hats on and jackets shut as they hurried to their destinations. The trees lining the busy streets whipped back and forth. It was likely a prelude to a storm coming later that week, but Kimiko wasn't thinking about that. She hated to go out on days like this, and she wouldn't admit to herself why.

"Kimiko," her father said from her doorway. "Aren't you coming?"

She sighed. "No."

"But you've been looking forward to it. This is when I announce you as the future manager of Tohomiko Electronics."

"I just don't feel like it now, Papa."

"Please, dear."

Sighing in surrender, she turned around and strode out of her room. The brightly lit hallway showed her jeans partially covered by black boots. She wore a black leather jacket over a dark red shirt. She pulled on a matching newsboy cap over her thick black hair that was just past her shoulders.

When she walked, it was with strong confidence. The business world was never what she saw herself in, but she didn't trust anyone else with her papa's business.

"I am so very proud of you," said Mr. Tohomiko.

She smiled brightly. "I'm proud of you for succeeding in all of this."

A girl bounded towards them, brown hair bouncing. She was two years younger than Kimiko, but had been at her job for many years. She was recently assigned to be Kimiko's assistant and would take care of all the scheduling and fine details. Her sophisticated minidress swirled with her movements and she wore stylish glasses.

"Midori," Kimiko smiled in greeting.

"Ms. Tohomiko," Midori said in her light, bouncy voice," your limo is outside and I was just informed your boyfriend, Jet, is coming back from his tournament."

"Fantastic! Thank you."

The three walked outside, and Kimiko's previously rising mood dropped again.

The wind broke against her strong body, flinging her hair. She gripped her hat and squinted at the shiny black limo.

Their chauffer opened the door and the three got in.

Happy to be out of the wind, Kimiko stared at the passing city as they drove.

"This is very exciting," Mr. Tohomiko said. "Your friend, Keiko, should be at the reception."

Kimiko closed her blue eyes. A white temple. A green valley. A large vault.

"Kimiko?" questioned her father.

A gentle master. A good-natured dragon. A quest.

"Kimiko?"

A dark-skinned boy. An irresistible smile. A-

"Ms. Tohomiko!" Midori shouted in her ear.

Kimiko jumped, ripped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Midori asked.

"Oh . . .yeah. Sorry."

They pulled to a stop at a silver building that stretched taller than most. The door was opened and Midori got out, checking her watch.

"Go on in, Midori," Mr. Tohomiko said, as he and his daughter got out. "We'll be there shortly."

As her assistant bounced into the building, Kimiko looked desperately after her. The doors to the building looked like the gates of Heaven. She hoped whatever her papa had to say wouldn't take long.

"You don't seem to feel well," said Mr. Tohomiko.

"I'm fine."

"I know you must be thinking about the Xiaolin Temple."

"Papa, _please_."

"I know you all left on a sour note, but you had good times before," he said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed. "Very well . . .Let's go on in."

She paused as he started walking, then called, "Papa!"

He turned.

She smiled. "Thanks, for caring."

He returned the smile, and they headed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception was crowded with people. Business people. Which to Kimiko meant selfish, greedy, and back-stabbing.

_I can handle them, _she thought. _I can handle anything. _

Her long time friend, Keiko, stood beside her. "The food here is delicious! I just might come to all your silly meetings."

Keiko had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was always supportive of her friend.

"Good. I like you here."

Once she had gotten inside the building and out of the windy reminder, Kimiko had felt herself again. First she had to listen to a boring speech about the history of Tohomiko Electronics, then an equally boring speech about the biography of her papa, and then a moderately boring speech by her papa about her.

Kimiko's eyes lazily roamed the crowd, until they stopped on a brown haired, muscular young man.

She matched his smile. "Jet!"

He walked over, his square jaw and thick neck a contradiction to the businessmen he passed.

At last he stopped in front of her. "Hey baby, I missed you."

She hugged him tightly, then gave him a quick kiss. "How did the boxing tournament go?"

"Easy, of course. I won."

"Well, I shouldn't expect any less from Japan's new top boxer."

He laughed. "Every fight was for you."

Keiko rolled her brown eyes.

Suddenly, a tall man walked up, dressed in a tuxedo. He had slicked-back black hair and a graying beard.

"Ms. Tohomiko," he said, "My name is Toshihiro, I'm a chairman for your father's business."

"_Konbanwa,"_ she smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, well, I must admit that I'm rather disappointed that Mr. Tohomiko named you his successor. I don't think you're ready."

"Well, that's for Mr. Tohomiko to decide."

"Nor do I think you'll do a good job." He smiled. "_Sumimasen._" Then he walked off.

Kimiko glared after him.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, you guys reviewed really fast!**

**Xiaolinwind: Glad you liked it, there's a lot of memorable quotes from Xiaolin Showdown. Thanks for reviewing!**

**WindxFire: Do you mind if I just type that? My computer messes up the capitalization. Thanks for the review!**

**RKL22: lol, that was funny! I also like le gaspeh. XD Thanks for your review!**

**MooseTracks2020: Haha, well I hope you like it, I'm actually rather pleased with how his chapter turned out. ;) Okay, I'll give Jet's address to you. XD And sorry, I forgot about telling you your next question. Here it is: If you could, would you want to shape shift into an animal, or is that not cool enough? Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxFireWarriorxx: Thank you very much! And thanks for the review!**

**ThePhantomHokage: Hmm, what's hokage? ;) Thanks for your review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Clay (about Yin Yang World): Man, this place may be even bigger than Texas. Though . . .not likely._

**CH. 4**

Clay turned his face up to the sweltering sun that was baking the earth of Texas. The day was dry and hot, like most in the region that housed the Bailey Ranch. A cloudless sky occasionally held a buzzard searching for food. The still air smelled like dirt, and there was no sound other than moving cows, flapping wings, and Clay's own boots as he headed back towards his house.

Blame it on the weather, blame it on tight money, blame it on his sister Jessie running off with a cowboy, blame it on anything, but Clay knew the real reason Bailey Ranch was failing was because of him.

Clay had eagerly clutched at the opportunity when his daddy had told him he was old enough to run the ranch. Anything to keep him busy. The days were long and slow and not full of the excitement they once held when he was at the Xiaolin Temple.

But he didn't have the heart to run the ranch. He didn't have the heart for much of anything.

His steps made a hollow thud as he went onto the porch where his daddy sat in a chair. Daddy Bailey had seen better days. His mustache was chaotic and his face old.

"Clay!" he shouted. "One of them cows are missin' again!"

Clay sighed, turning to face him. "I don't know what else you want me to do, Daddy. I put up new fences and set out traps."

"Why don't you stay up yerself and catch the varmint. It seem like you don't care about the ranch."

"I do-"

"Then why don't you make no money?!"

Clay shouted, "Why don't _you _do somethin'!" And he hurried away from the house. He could hear his daddy screaming at him, but he didn't turn around. That's all his daddy did anymore.

Clay leaned on his wooden fence, well away from the house. He stared at some point in the distance, blue eyes weary.

He saw the cloud of dust at the same time he heard the roar of the truck. He knew what truck it was; the roar of its engine was strong and confident.

"Just when I thought the day couldn't get worse," Clay mumbled, standing up straight.

The cloud of dust stopped in front of him and cleared to reveal and oversized blue pick-up. The paint shone like its own sun, and despite its grand entrance no dust showed.

Clay made a show of glaring at the tinted windows until the door opened and the driver stepped out.

A handsome face and neatly combed black hair were first. Then a clean flannel shirt, too-tight jeans, and cowboy boots stepped out and onto the dirt.

Clay took a moment to regard the boots: black, flawless, golden spurs. They were the epitome of perfection, just like their wearer.

"Levi," Clay said.

The man flashed a dazzling white smile. "Clay, howdy. How's the ranch?"

"Look," he sighed, "we both know why you're here. But if I told you once I told you twice, my ranch isn't for sale!"

Levi seemed undeterred. "Listen, you can't run it. It's just you your pa and it's not working. I can turn her into something. Besides, you don't have the money you need, and I'll pay a large sum for it."

"I don't want your money, I want you away from my ranch."

"Okay, fine," Levi chuckled. "Just know that my offer is always open."

He strode back to his shiny truck and pulled away.

Clay had a feeling that Levi was the one taking cows, just to make things more difficult for them. However, he had no evidence.

"Maybe I'll just stay up tonight," he muttered. Then he turned around and headed back to the ranch.

**I don't know if I mentioned this, but there's a link on my profile for my Fatal Attraction site, and I'd love input from those of you that read it. If everything works, if I should add or delete something, etc. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I know this update is early, but I had free time! **

**Xiaolinwind: **Thanks, I really like this writing style. Thanks for reviewing!

**MooseTracks2020: **Well, here's Rai! I'm glad you're excited, 8D. Lol, yeah, Levi was the name of one of my karate instructors. I loved that guy, he was so funny! Okay, your next question: Do you like to irritate people? Hmm, good point about the DNA. XD Thanks for the review!

**saiyukifan526: **Thanks, I appreciate the suggestion, but I've already done an outline, so I'm not making any changes. Thanks though! And thanks for your review!

**MySpaceSavvy: **I'm glad you like the quotes! Yeah, I already planned for Clay to be having problems, but it worked out so well for the economy now! Thanks for reviewing!

**WindxFire: **haha, yeah. Thanks for the review!

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX: **Wow, that's a long pen name! lol Thanks so much!! Nope, I'd never kill Rai! ;) I love him too much. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Raimundo: Have you been spying on me?_

_Hannibal Bean: I've been watchin' over you. Sorta like a guardian angel._

_Raimundo: That's creepy._

**Ch. 5**

Raimundo struggled to open his eyes, but his bed was just so soft and warm that they stayed closed. Cool air was flowing from his half-open window that also was the source of the sunlight that warmed his face.

He could feel his golden lab puppy asleep against his side and he rested a hand on its back affectionately.

After a few more minutes of relaxing in the ocean of warmth and softness, he opened his green eyes.

The first thing he saw was the rays of the sun that touched him, making his dark skin appear to be made of gold. Then he took in his one-room apartment. Moderately clean, it had a homey feel. He was rather proud of himself for doing well on his own.

His puppy woke up and began to lick his face, wagging frenetically.

Raimundo laughed, "Okay, Omi, get down."

The lab hopped onto the floor and ran around, making soft thuds on the carpet.

Rai sat up, stretching his fit body, his dark spikes in disarray. He could hear the noises of cars, people laughing, and the nearby ocean. He was almost sure he could smell the ocean too, which was the only thing that brought him out of bed.

As he made himself some cereal, he turned to Omi. "Another fun day today, Omi. I promise I'll take you for a walk, that always attracts the girls, anyway."

Omi barked.

He shrugged. "Who cares about Larissa? She's too possessive."

The puppy waited by the table as Rai ate, hoping to get some food. When he received none he was undeterred. He followed as his master pulled on loose jeans and a soccer jersey, threw some belongings into a sports bag, fixed his hair, and headed for the door.

Raimundo paused, glancing at his dog. Then he threw him a treat and went out into the city.

Rio de Janeiro was warm and happy, with people smiling and crowded streets. Light colored skyscrapers stretched to an endless blue sky.

"_Bom dia_!" Rai sighed, starting to go through the city.

It was a relief to finally live by himself. He had eight siblings, and the house always seemed too crowded. His family was not rich, but at least they didn't live in the _favelas._ If there was one thing he had learned from life it was that things could always be worse.

And that it usually happened.

Raimundo stepped out of the city and onto the beach. The place was stuffed with people but that didn't make it any less inviting. He loved the beach. The thunder of the waves was his favorite song, and the green of Sugarloaf Mountain to his right his favorite view.

He pulled off his shirt and put it in his sports bag, his shoes following.

"Hi, good-looking."

Rai turned to where Marina, the life guard, was waving at him. Her long red hair was in a ponytail and she wore a matching swimsuit.

He flashed a dazzling smile, one especially used for these kinds of situations. "Marina, my favorite life guard. How are you doing?"

"Better now that you're here."

He put his strong arm around her as they started to walk. "Want me to get you something? I see a popcorn vender over there."

She laughed too-sweetly. "You're so nice."

There was a loud smack and Marina fell out of his arm. Stunned, he turned to see Larissa with her slapping hand still unsheathed.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Larissa shouted furiously, dark eyes burning.

Marina stood up. "How dare you! He doesn't love you."

Raimundo ran quick interference. "Girls, girls. Let's separate."

In a huff Marina turned to get back to her job. He threw her a wink and she smiled ecstatically.

He turned to his girlfriend. "Thanks, she wouldn't get away from me."

"I'm always on time."

Larissa had wavy black hair, chocolate skin, and full lips. She was beautiful, and that fact boosted her ego to dangerously high levels.

He took her hand as they began walking. "I have to get to work soon."

"Aw," she pouted, "you're so responsible."

Inwardly he found that very amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raimundo's job for an hour all week was to teach kids how to surf. It paid well enough, and he rather enjoyed it. And doing it for a mere hour was right up his alley.

After that, he headed to soccer practice. He played for Rio's team, and loved every minute of it. He was good, and he knew it wasn't credited to hours of practice.

But he tried to avoid thinking about the Xiaolin Temple.

He entered the big green field, dribbling his own ball. The clouds blew by with a heavy wind, his kind of day.

A breathless black-haired goal keeper ran up. "Rai, you're late! I've been making excuses for you but Coach Adryan isn't buying any of them!"

"Thanks, Pedro."

"Coach is mad at you!"

Rai rolled his green eyes. "What's he going to do? Get rid of his offensive midfielder and number-one striker?"

"You're lucky, man."

Across the field, Coach Adryan yelled, "Pedrosa, five laps for being late!"

Raimundo saluted and started to run, dribbling with a steady rhythm.

As the other players warmed up, the coach watched Raimundo the entire time with a guilt-producing stare. But the Dragon of the Wind seemed oblivious as he went his final lap and made a goal from fifty yards out.

Rai missed his life at the temple, that was certain. But he didn't want to dwell on it. He avoided thinking of the details there and instead as just one chunk. And he never thought about the way it all ended.

Because he wanted that life back, and it didn't look like that would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omi raced along the stone path as the stars just started appearing. A full moon made the outline of the buildings silver. It was a clam night for all but Omi.

Dojo had told him not five minutes ago that Mater Fung wished to speak to him in the Shen Gong Wu vault.

That his master wanted to speak to him was not alarming. That it was in the vault wasn't a good sign. Master Fung only spoke to people in the vault if he had bad news.

Once outside the round building, Omi stopped to collect himself. For once he wished the night wasn't so silent so that it would drown out his hammering heart. But it seemed nothing compared to the dead silence that came from the vault.

"Stop acting like Jack Spicer!" Omi told himself, then wished he hadn't brought it up.

Taking a breath, he opened the door and went in.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust; there were no lights. It was even more silent inside, like a tomb, or a calm before a storm.

"Master Fung," Omi said softly.

The dark figure of his master turned to him. "Omi, the elder monks and I have sensed an ancient evil."

"You . . .have sensed it?"

"It has awakened."

Omi swallowed, the chill of the night creeping inside. "What is it?"

Master Fung looked to the side and paused. Then said, "His name is Gethin."

"Gethin?"

His master turned to him. "You must go retrieve the other chosen ones and bring them here immediately. There is much that must be told."

Omi nodded. "Yes, master." Then he ran outside. "Dojo!"

The green dragon looked out from a window. "What?"

"There is no time to speak, we must leave immediately!"

As he hopped on and Dojo took off into the night, Omi looked back at the temple ruefully. Things hadn't changed in six years. And now it felt like starting over.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, now that you know what everyone's been doing, it's time to get down to business! **

**Saiyukifan526: **Yep, the plot is unfolding! Thanks for reviewing!

**MooseTracks2020: **Thanks so much! You know, your reviews always make me so happy! XD XD XD Haha, Jello. Well, Gethin is Welsh in origin, I found it on the BabyNames website when I did a search for names that meant "dark". I really liked it so I chose it. ;) I'm glad Rai seems in-character, thanks. Haha, a cat, too true. Oh, and don't forget about your question, you're nearing your result. I think it was: Do you like to irritate people? Thanks for the review!

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX: **Yep, they're called cliffhangers. Aw, thanks, you made me smile. 8D Thanks for your review!

**WindxFire: **I'm glad you like the name! I found it on the BabyNames site doing a search for names that mean "dark". Hehe, it's Welsh. And thanks, I'm enjoying writing this one as much as my Fatal Attraction trilogy so I hope it turns out good! Thanks for reviewing!

**xLightning:**Haha, nope. Thanks for the review!

**Xiaolinwind: **Aw, grounded! That's terrible, lol. Nope, no creepy Rai! ;) Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Omi: It looks like we'll have to kiss our backsides goodbye._

_Rai: You mean kiss our butts._

_Omi: That is most disgusting._

**CH. 6**

The Tohomiko Electronics tower stretched up to the sky intimidating. Its dark color blended in with the night, but the warm light that shone from the glass doors was inviting.

Omi didn't care that people were giving him strange looks as he stood on the sidewalk before the massive building. He was a monk on a mission and would not be deterred.

He walked purposefully inside, trying not to show his awe at the luxurious lobby.

A smiling lady behind a desk said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I must speak to Kimiko Tohomiko," Omi replied, walking up.

"Okay. Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, can I make one? It is a matter that is most urgent."

She laughed. "Well, you're in luck. Midori is on the phone over there, she's Ms. Tohomiko's assistant."

Omi turned to see a bouncing brown-haired girl. "Thank you." He walked over to her.

"Okay, we'll confirm later," Midori said, sounding all-business. "Thank you." She hung up, smoothing her clothes.

"Excuse me, kind assistant," Omi said, "my name is Omi. I must speak to Kimiko right now, it is urgent."

Midori gave him a long, quiet look. "Listen . . .people who meet with Ms. Tohomiko don't wear their pajamas."

"I am a friend, and these are not pajamas."

"Right. Guess I'll tell her, I have other things I need to speak to her about anyway."

Omi watched Midori head off. He paused, glancing around. It was quiet other than the sound of typing and the desk lady greeting people.

The small monk wondered what Kimiko's reaction would be. They hadn't seen each other for years, and hadn't left on the best terms.

He wandered over to a comfy chair and sat, looking out the window. Traffic was continuous and people hurried to and fro, all seeming like they had to be somewhere important.

Interrupting the silence was the sound of someone running down a hall. Omi hopped up, preparing himself. The thundering steps got closer until a man burst from the hall and ran outside, mumbling something about being late for a date.

Omi paused, disappointed, then sat back down.

And then Kimiko burst into the room with more speed than the man had, but much more silently.

He jumped back up, holding her eyes. The two took each other in; Omi thinking of how lovely she looked, and Kimiko thinking how he hadn't changed at all.

"Omi?"

"Kimiko?"

She smiled widely, picking him up and hugging him. "I can't believe you're here! It's so good to see you!"

"And you too."

She set him down. "What's going on? My assistant told me that you said it was urgent."

"Oh yes. Master Fung has sensed great evil. We al must come to the temple at once."

She frowned. "Okay, et me get some things and tell Midori." In a flash she was gone.

Omi couldn't help but smile. He had forgotten how much he liked her.

It wasn't long until she was back, carrying a bag.

She nodded. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour after leaving Tokyo, Omi and Kimiko stood on the night streets of Rio de Janeiro. It was warm and full of life and lights.

"It's beautiful," Kimiko commented.

Omi glanced around. "It would be easier if we had any idea where Raimundo was."

"Well . . .he likes to surf, so let's check the beach."

The two headed past the abrupt line between concrete and sand. The black ocean was alive with the reflections of stars. Not many people were about, and the sound of the city fell behind them.

"I don't . . ." Kimiko paused, uncertain, " . . .I don't even know what he'll look like."

Omi thought he detected shock and sadness in her voice, but he chose not to comment. He noticed a lifeguard packing her things.

"Excuse me," he said as Kimiko followed him. "We are looking for Raimundo Pedrosa, we believe he comes here often."

The lifeguard straightened, her red hair shining. "Raimundo? He's my boyfriend."

Kimiko blinked. "You're . . .boyfriend?"

She sighed, the waves crashing softly behind her. "Not really, he's Larissa's. But he likes me better, he told me so!"

The Dragon of Fire crossed her arms, disapproval apparent on her face. A salty-smelling ocean breeze lifted her black hair as she asked darkly, "Well, do you know where we can find him?"

Marina thought for a moment. "Well, at this time he's usually with Pedro."

Omi frowned. "Is Pedro _another _girl?"

"No!" the lifeguard laughed. "They play soccer together. They usually hang out in the _Centro _and eat or go to the movies."

Kimiko nodded. "How far away is it?"

"Um . . .you should catch a bus."

The two hurried back into the city and found a bus heading into the _Centro _and arrived there quickly.

"There are so many people," Omi said, glancing about the busy street. "How will we find him?"

Kimiko sighed in frustration. "Leave it to Rai to be difficult; finding Clay won't be nearly this hard."

She gripped his hand and started shoving through the crowd, looking around. After awhile of this, they gave up and sat on a bench, glumly watching the people pass by.

"Maybe we can find where he lives," Omi suggested.

"Maybe . . ." Kimiko agreed, then paused. After a moment she stood up.

"What is it?" he asked, also standing.

She stared across the street at a line for movie tickets. Two young men stood in it, smiling and talking. And one had spiky brown hair.

She decided that just because the person had hair like Rai's didn't mean it was him. But the way he stood reminded her so much of him.

She grabbed Omi's hand again and raced across the street, having to jump over the front of a few cars.

Once across, Omi saw too and they nonchalantly walked towards the line.

"That _is _him," Kimiko whispered. "He's so handsome."

"_What_?!" Omi exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few people.

One was Raimundo. He glanced in their direction, then turned and stared. A few feet from him was a small bald kid in monks' robes, and the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He stepped out of line.

"Raimundo!" Omi sighed. "We have been looking everywhere for you! I do not even feel like saying hello anymore."

But the Brazilian scooped him up into a tight hug. "I can't believe it! You guys are here!"

The small monk tried to struggle, but then gave up and returned the embrace, smiling.

Raimundo sat Omi down and turned to Kimiko. She found she couldn't resist and met him for a warm hug. Her body was not behaving like she hoped. Her heart was pounding and she kept squeezing tighter.

Eventually Omi broke their embrace. "We have no time to chat chit, Master Fung has summoned us to the temple to tell of a great evil. We must get Clay."

Rai shrugged. "Naw, we don't need him."

Kimiko nodded. "But, we'll get him anyway."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay . . .I don't really have anything to say except: Enjoy! **

**WindxFire: **lol, yep. I remember you like a lot of Rai/Kim (thus the pen name) so you'll love this fic! 8D Thanks for reviewing!

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX: **Aw, your reviews make me so happy, thanks! Haha, sorry, I'm a cliffhanger master. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Xiaolinwind: **Yeah, this fanfic is actually ending up longer than any I've written, but the plot still keeps a fast pace, the way I like it, too! Thanks for your review!

**Raikimluva22: **lol, I know, school is keeping me pretty busy, too. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Omi: Our fates rest in Clay's hands._

_Kimiko: So what you're saying is: We're doomed._

**CH. 7**

The Bailey Ranch had changed much since they'd last been there. The paint was peeling, the fences were clumsily patched, and a distinct animal aroma drenched the area like rain.

"Whoa," Raimundo said as they stood outside of it. "It's even uglier than last time."

Kimiko looked up at the sky. "It has a great view of the stars, though."

Omi pointed. "Look! I see a suspicious person hiding outside the fence with cattle!"

"Is he going to steal something?" she frowned.

Rai raced overzealously to the person and tackled him. He ended up on top and shoved him against the dry earth.

"What in tarnation?!" Clay cried, alarmed.

The guy on top of him raised an eyebrow. "Uh . . .Clay?"

Kimiko ran over and shoved the Brazilian off. "Clay, we're so sorry, we thought someone was stealing . . .cows, or something."

The cowboy sat up. "Kimiko?"

She smiled, the moon barely making her visible. "Hi! It's us, all three of us."

Omi ran over, his silent step seeming loud in the quiet of the night. "Clay, it is good to see you! Master Fung has summoned us all to the temple. There is great evil."

Clay could hardly believe it. It felt like a life line had been thrown to him, and he took hold of it. "Sounds good."

"Yo dude, why are you hiding outside?" Raimundo asked.

Clay frowned. "Well, actually, our cows _have _been bein' stolen. It was gonna try to catch the crook tonight."

"Well, we could stay and help," she suggested. "At least for a few hours."

Omi nodded. "I do not think Master Fung would mind if a monk is in need."

Clay grinned. "Thanks, y'all."

The four got into hiding behind a wheel barrow and watched the cows. It was soundless except for the occasional noise of an animal or one of the monks shifting their position.

None of them could fully wrap their minds around the fact that they were all together again. It felt so right, so natural. There in the dark, each others' presence seemed to pump new life into them. Their old fire was rekindled, and adrenaline was welcoming. Even if they were just hiding on a Texas ranch trying to catch a cow-thief.

Kimiko glanced at Raimundo on her left. His proximity was comforting. More than comforting. She could make out his lively green eyes and profile. If she ignored the animal stench and the dirt, she was pretty sure she could smell him, too. He smelled like Brazil, like the city and the beach, along with some sort of cologne that couldn't be described as anything less than sexy.

_Stop it, _she told herself. _You're glad to have Rai back, of course, but you have a boyfriend. Jet is in Tokyo probably worried about you._

Her thoughts were interrupted when a figure made its way towards the cattle pen.

All of them shifted their weight nearly imperceptibly. Years apart couldn't destroy their bond. They were the perfect team, like four bodies with one soul.

And, at least for now, no one thought about the day they parted.

"Go get him, Clay," Raimundo whispered. "This is your ranch and you have to defend it!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

Clay tipped his hat and then crept along the fence. He watched the intruder steadily, but it appeared his presence was unnoticed. Once he'd gotten as close as he could, Clay leaped forward and tackled the man with a mighty Texas whoop.

"Good job, Clay!" Omi cheered as the three of them stood and began to head to their friend.

"Levi!" Clay shouted. "I knew it was you, you no-good, shiny-truck varmint! What in the Sam Hill are you doin'?"

Levi glared up at his attacker. "I swear it, one day this ranch will be mine!"

"Not so long as I'm around." Clay got up. "Now go on and get outta here, and I don't wanna see you back."

Grumbling, Levi jogged off into the darkness.

The three monks came to a stop behind the cowboy. There was a moment of silence as the group stood there, in the cool night under a sky spattered with stars.

"Well," Kimiko said. "We're all together again."

"And headin' back to the Xiaolin Temple," Clay nodded.

Rai grinned, "And going to face some great evil."

Omi turned to them. "Let's go."

**Hmm, I didn't realize how short this chapter was until I typed it up. Sorry about that, they'll be much longer! **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! **

**Xiaolinwind: **I hope you have fun! Thanks for reviewing!

**random: **lol, it's fine. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the puppy. He'll be mentioned in a few chapters on who's taking care of him. Thanks for the review!

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX: **Aw, thanks so much! Yeah, this is a new writing style for me and I love it. ;) Thanks for your review!

**saiyukifan526: **No, he's not, I'm not going to bring any of the villains back. I thought about it, but I decided it would be better without them. 8D Thanks for reviewing!

**WindxFire: **Aw, your poor computer! Wow, I've already had spring break, luckily it was warm. But afterwards it got cold again! D8 Well, what I usually do before I write a story is do a loose outline and just write down whatever comes to mind, such as events to happen, character development, villains, etc. I let those thoughts sit for a few days and write down anything else I think of, and then organize it into a rough plot. Most of the time I don't use all ideas, but I like to begin with tons of options. I hope that helps! Feel free to talk to me more if you need to! Thanks the review!

**XxXanaxX: **Thanks very much! XD And thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Master Fung: As I told you, a leader would rise from the quest. And now one has._

**CH. 8**

The night seemed brighter at the Xiaolin Temple. The mountains were blue shadows and the white of the buildings matched the stars.

Master Fung was waiting for them. He stood in a large courtyard, the fountain softly trickling next to him. His hands were hidden in his sleeves, his usual pose, but a cane was visible. Time was starting to wear on him, it was obvious, but he still held an aura of invincibility. It was not invincibility like Chase Young had possessed, it didn't recall violence, more he seemed like a stronghold, a sturdy wall, an immovable object.

The sight of their master was comforting to the monks as Dojo landed on the cool stone. They hopped off with soft thuds, standing in a loose line and facing their master.

"We are all here," Omi said. "Though it was not easy to find Raimundo."

Master Fung smiled warmly. "Welcome back, my monks. I am sorry that our reunion isn't under better circumstances."

Kimiko hugged him. "It's so good so see you! I've missed you!"

"Yeah," Rai nodded, wrapping an arm around him. "I've even missed you old, cheesy sayings."

"Careful, Raimundo," Master Fung said. "A rat who gnaws at a cat's tail invites destruction."

"So, what's goin' on?" Clay asked. "Omi said there's evil."

"_Great _evil," Dojo corrected.

"Yes," the master replied. "Sit, my monks, and I shall tell you."

The four sat in a half-circle, Dojo wrapping around Omi's arm. The scene reminded them of earlier times, although now they were taller (except for Omi) and had mature figures (except for Omi).

Master Fung met each of their eyes: black, blue, green, blue. Then he began. "The one you will be stopping is named Gethin. He was once a human-"

"Once?" Rai asked.

"-but he lived long, long ago. He was one of the early ones at the Xiaolin Temple."

Shock crossed their faces.

Master Fung nodded. "He was a monk, one who ranked high in the temple. But the other monks saw his lust for power and sealed him in shadow form. In that state, he was unable to do anything. But through these many years his power has grown greatly, we all can sense it. He has returned, and will seek revenge on the world."

"But, Master Fung," Kimiko said, "if he's a shadow, can he really do anything?"

"In a way he is a shadow, but not literally," he replied. "From what I understand he can only be seen as a reflection. And yes, he will look like a shadow. I wish I could give you more details, but I'm afraid not much is known."

"Yeah," Dojo nodded, "you'd think the great masters could keep better records."

"Do we know when or how he'll come?" Clay questioned.

"No. I want you four to be alert and ready to react to anything. For now, he shall have to make the first moves until we can predict his behavior."

"I'm still confused, though" Raimundo said. "Can he hurt us? Can he hurt anything?"

"No."

The Brazilian frowned. "Then why should we be scared of him?"

"He will not be a direct foe," Master Fung responded. "But Gethin is no less dangerous. To fully accomplish his revenge he will have to take on physical form, somehow. If he succeeds, the world will be plunged into shadow."

Omi's face twisted in anger. "How could the ancient monks let this happen? They should have sealed him permanently!"

"He was once their friend, and he is very clever. Remember, each generation will reap what the former generation has sown."

"Okay," Raimundo nodded, "but what should we do first?"

"For now we will wait," Master Fung said. "And let Gethin begin this battle. Get some sleep, you shall train tomorrow."

They stood up, stretching.

"We haven't trained in six years," Kimiko moaned.

"_I _have," Omi said proudly as they walked the familiar path to their old building.

"I've exercised," Rai grinned.

"So have I," she added.

Clay said nothing.

They came to a stop before their "rooms", the boards slightly creaking under them. It smelled of the wood and dust, but that didn't disturb the homey feeling of the small rooms, their old curtains pulled back and mats tidy.

"I can't believe we're all here again," Clay sighed.

Rai glanced at Omi's old room. "Omi . . .you don't stay here anymore?"

The small monk smiled sheepishly. "Uh . . .no. I got a new room. It just . . .did not feel right."

"Aw," Kimiko hugged him. "You're so cute."

Omi beamed.

Clay flopped down on his mattress, it being harder than he remembered. He proceeded to return his room to a place he could hang his hat in, literally.

The Chinese monk bounded into his room and set about tidying the sheets and dusting off the floor.

Raimundo and Kimiko faced each other, smiling. She brushed some black strands from her eyes.

"It's unreal," he said.

"It really is," she agreed.

His green eyes softened. "You look really great."

She glanced at the floor, laughing once. "You do, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dojo watched casually from his perch on a porch as the chosen ones trained. Occasionally some fire would flare up, rocks would go flying, water would crash, and wind would blow away his napkin. The monks seemed to have lost no skill as they bounded about on the grass. The warm sun gleamed off of their varied skin colors, and a slight wind lifted three of their hair. The sound of lightning quick moves and the swish of loose monks robes accompanied the impacts of their attacks.

Master Fung stood nearby, watching his old students with a look of pride.

Dojo looked up at him. "Honestly, this Gethin guy doesn't sound that dangerous."

"It is for that very reason that he is," Master Fung said.

Raimundo did a few agile back flips, then finished off with a showy spin. He lifted his dark face to the sun, grinning. "We have not lost our touch! We're still harder, better, faster, stronger!"

Kimiko slapped his raised hand. "Totally."

"Of course," Omi smirked, "no amount of time can disrupt my perfection."

Clay was panting. "I forgot how hard we use to work."

Master Fung descended the steps lightly. "Perhaps you'd like to take a break and meditate. It won't be long now."

Kimiko sat down. "I should call Midori. She's called me five times already."

Raimundo sat beside her. "Who's Midori?"

"My assistant, I'm taking over Tohomiko Electronics."

"Whoo-wee," Clay said. "That's mighty nice for you, Kimiko."

She dialed the number and raised the phone to her ear. "I'll just do business over the phone."

Rai dug out his phone. "Yeah, I should probably call Coach Adryan and Pedro. But world saving is more important than anything else."

"I don't want to call my daddy," Clay sighed. "He ain't so nice anymore."

Omi gasped. "But he was not nice to begin with! How unfortunate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The monks stayed outside all day, training on and off. When they took breaks, they told each other about their lives.

Omi told about training the young students and they were introduced to them. The children were in awe at the return of the chosen ones.

Clay told them who Levi was and how he just had let the ranch go and how his daddy was overly upset about it.

Raimundo talked about joining Rio's soccer team and teaching surfing classes, but didn't mention his girlfriend Larissa.

And Kimiko told about taking over her papa's company, and her new assistant Midori. She didn't speak about Jet, either.

When the sun dipped below the horizon, the bordering mountains that filled the valley with their scent turned to shadow. The moon hung to the side like a smooth white stone.

Raimundo sat on the railing of the porch, Master Fung standing serenely beside him. The other three monks were doing a bit more training. Rai watched them with affection.

Master Fung turned to him. "You were and still are a great leader, Raimundo."

He laughed. "Who would have thought, huh? Me, the slacker and reckless one."

"Yes, but you are a quick thinker and never give up. You have natural charisma, the other monks look up to you."

Raimundo smiled, taking a breath of the fresh night air.

"Are you prepared to lead again?"

"I guess so. It's been so long, and I haven't exactly improved," he admitted.

"A diamond with a flaw is worth more than a pebble without imperfections."

Rai looked at his master, a grin lighting up his face. "Do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Never stop with the sayings."

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Easter everyone!! **

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX: **lol, we'll see. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**XxXanaxX: **Aw, your poor computer! I hate not being able to update and not even being able to tell anyone why. ;) Thanks for the review!

**saiyukifan526: **lol, thanks! And thanks for your review!

**Kosmic: **Thanks very much! And thanks for reviewing!

**Xiaolinwind: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! 8D Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Dojo: Ha! Joke's on you, Wuya, you broke the Reversing Mirror, seven years bad luck IN . . .YOUR . . .FACE!_

_Wuya: Actually, since it's the Reversing Mirror, it's seven years good luck._

_Dojo: Ooo, never thought of that._

**CH. 9**

It was nearly dawn at the Xiaolin Temple. Almost when the sun's promising rays would shine on a new day. Almost when beautiful colors would lift up the sky like a painting masterpiece. Almost when birds would awaken and sing lovely songs and flowers would spread their petals.

Ironically, however, the night is darkest before the dawn.

The chi-dots on Omi's forehead burst to life with a glowing fury. The small monk sat upright in his bed, yanked out of sleep. A heavy silence hung about, and it was so dark it could be called black.

"Gethin," Omi whispered.

Master Fung was suddenly in the doorway. "You sensed it, too?"

"Yes, Master."

"He has made his first move."

Omi shoved the dividing curtain aside and shook the sleeping Raimundo. "Arise your shine! Gethin has made the initial move!"

Rai moaned, wearily looking at his friend. "What?"

"Gethin-"

With that word the Brazilian fully awoke. He sat up, noisily digging in his bag for clothes.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked sleepily as she and Clay walked out.

Master Fung turned to them. "Gethin is in Tokyo."

Four heads snapped up to look at him, bodies frozen.

"Tokyo?" Kimiko gasped, shattering the silence. "He's in Tokyo? What's he doing?!"

"I do not know," the master responded. "All four of you will go to investigate. Take some shen gong wu with you."

The monks quickly dressed, two hastily fixed their hair, and one threw on some make-up. They ran out into the cool night. The round vault building loomed up in the dark like a wraith, unused and empty for six years.

The door creaked open as they went inside, opening the vault itself. The stairs descended with thuds as Rai finished zipping his jacket and led the way down.

They filled a bag with any wu they thought they'd need, each one bringing back a flood of memories.

Once done, they met a large Dojo and their master outside.

"Good luck," Master Fung said. "Trust yourselves and each other, and don't underestimate Gethin."

"Yes, Master," they said.

He smiled at them affectionately. "Farewell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn broke over the frenetic city of Tokyo, lighting the extensive clusters of buildings. People filled the streets and a network of clean trains and subways became busy. The farmland of western Tokyo shone green while pollen from the cryptomeria drifted out to plague people's allergies. Planes took off and landed in the Tokyo International Airport, visible to the south. Ueno Park appeared to be the choice destination as tourists looked in awe at the bustling city.

Tokyo didn't have the laid-back feel of Rio, but it was still appealing to the monks as they landed behind the Tohomiko Electronics building.

"Nothing appears to be wrong," Omi observed.

Kimiko nodded, frowning out at her home city. "I'll get you guys a room here, then we can investigate."

They entered the large building, passing through the exquisite lobby with its expensive furnishings. Kimiko took them straight to the elevator. The other three stared in wonder at it all. Even Omi, who had been thee briefly before, was astounded. The entire skyscraper carried an air of sophistication and wealth. It was relatively quiet, like a library, with a homey floral scent.

As they came to one of the top floors and headed down the hall, the monks observed paintings and plants adorning the place.

"Girl," Raimundo said, "this is _nice_."

She smiled. "Thanks."

The end of the hall had a few black doors with keypads on them. As they came to them one slid open and Mr. Tohomiko stepped out.

His hair was now more gray than black, and his face more drawn, but the monks saw he still had that childlike spark in his eyes.

"Papa!" Kimiko smiled. "I'm back!"

He looked up. "Kimiko, _konichiwa_! You left so suddenly I was worried."

"Everything is fine. You remember my friends, right?"

Dojo slithered onto Omi's shoulder. "I know you remember me."

Mr. Tohomiko laughed. "Oh yes, I do, you funny dragon."

Kimiko hugged her papa. "I'm giving them a room here, they'll be staying for awhile."

"You have fun," Mr. Tohomiko said. "Now I must go, business calls. _Sayounara._"

"Bye," she called as he left the quiet hall.

"Nice guy," Dojo mused.

"Okay," she sighed. "Let's drop our things in here. Then we can go Gethin hunting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four spent the majority of the day searching through the city for any sign of Gethin's presence. But among the millions of people, the flashing signs, the passing trains and buses, and the countless hops, nothing was out of the usual.

They still had much stamina and so weren't tired from the continuous searching. Occasionally they'd sit on a bench to stretch their strong legs, and they ate authentic Japanese cuisine.

Eventually the sun began to set, coating the sky in layers of pink and lavender. The monks sat inside a small restaurant, having just finished eating. Other small groups sat at the casual tables around them, talking happily. The place had a pleasant seafood aroma and a window-wall that looked out to the city.

"Maybe Master Fung was wrong," Clay said, munching on the last of his food. He took his meals very seriously, and so far Tokyo was among his top destinations.

"But he never is," Omi replied. "I sensed Gethin, too . . .I do not understand."

Raimundo leaned leisurely back in his chair. "Well, the Fungster said Gethin was different. He's here, he's just being sneaky."

Kimiko perked up, blue eyes shining. "At least you guys have really seen Tokyo! What do you think?"

"Me like," Rai answered. "Not as good as Rio, but nothing is."

"It is most impressive," Omi agreed. "I would wish to come again."

Clay shrugged. "You've seen one city, you've seen 'em all."

"No way." Raimundo stood, pulling Kimiko up with him. "We're city people, and we know a good city when we're in one."

She wrapped her arm comfortably around him. "Definitely. Let's go back to my building and we'll call Master Fung."

Taking a rather nice bus back to Tohomiko Electronics, they went through the exquisite building up to their temporary room.

It was also nicely decorated, with three beds that Kimiko had called Midori to have put in. A vase full of flowers sat by an attractive television, and a large window looked down on the city.

Omi sat at a round table with Clay, and Raimundo flopped on a bed.

Kimiko called their master, slightly pacing. Then she brightened. "Master Fung! It's Kimiko."

"How are things going?" he asked.

"Not very well. Nothing's changed here."

"He _is _there. It may be a few days before he makes a visible move. Be careful, remember he is only seen in reflections."

"Yes, Master Fung."

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and sighed, facing her friends. "Looks like we're staying for awhile."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raimundo dreamily opened his eyes, submerged in the warm blankets of his bed in the guest room. He was in that paradisiacal state between being awake and asleep, when the body is completely relaxed and entirely comfortable.

His eyes drifted over the blue-black room to the open door, the source of the sound that had drawn his attention. In the background was the hum of Tokyo's nightlife.

He heard a moan from the hall and Kimiko's lovely form became visible as she dragged what appeared to be a comfy sofa into the room.

Raimundo smiled as he watched her push it towards their beds. He felt such a strong magnetism to her, as if she was the sun and he was a planet. Through the six years after he'd left the temple, Kimiko had always been on his mind. He had hated to remember, but that was the past now. He like her very much. The thought of his girlfriend Larissa and the dazzled lifeguard Marina didn't phase him. Maybe all they'd been were space-fillers.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Kimiko whispered, drawing the sofa closest to his bed.

"I wasn't asleep."

She laid down, having brought a fluffy pillow and blanket. "If you guys are here, I want to sleep in the same room. Like old times."

"Good times," he agreed.

They both lied there, gazing at each other, familiar enough for it not to feel entirely unusual. But there was something else there, too. Something that made Kimiko's face color and close her blue eyes, still smiling.

Clay murmured about food in his sleep and the two met eyes again, laughing.

"Good-night, Rai," she said.

A warm wave of pleasure ran through him, and he whispered back, "Night, Kimiko."

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I don't really have anything to say. This story is coming along well and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Oh, I would like to give another thanks to Wikipedia, YouTube, and a variety of other sites for being so helpful with my research. And . . .yep, on with the review replies! **

**Kosmic: **lol definitely. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tsukihime nee: **I hope I spelled that right! Thanks for your review!

**Saiyukifan526: **Well, if I can tie them into the chapter I will, but if not I'll just put a quote up that I think is funny or significant. And I know exactly which one you mean! I love that quote! Thanks for the review!

**Xiaolinwind: **Wow, thanks so much! That's one of the best reviews and compliments I've ever gotten on here! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX: **Haha, I love that quote and episode too! Thanks for your review!

**HoMe SlIcE-windXxXfire: **I love your pic/image thing next to your pen name! Thanks for the review!

**WindxFire: **Aw. We use to have an incredibly slow computer. We honestly would bring along a book or a handheld game to occupy us while we waited for pages to load on the computer. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

_Jack: All this time I thought you were these amazing Xiaolin genuises. But you're just as lame as I am! Ha ha ha! Wait, that didn't come out right._

**CH. 10**

When the sun broke over Tokyo, the four prepared for a day of roaming the city again. Except this time Kimiko had an agenda planned.

"We'll have so much fun," she was saying as they headed down the hall. "I'll take you guys to all the top destinations. We'll just watch out for Gethin at the same time."

Raimundo smiled. "That's my kind of job."

Clay arranged the red bandana around his thick neck. "Will these things involve food?"

"Of course," she answered. "Maybe you'll even get to come to the celebration for my taking over the company; it's at the end of the week."

Raimundo watched her confident stride and swinging hair as she went to a set of double cherry wood doors. He felt himself looking forward to spending more time together. The week seemed to stretch out before him like the dining table they now encountered in the comfortable room. In fact, he felt so good that it was a shock to see the muscle-bound, black haired young man that stood waiting for them, and that Kimiko gave the guy a hug.

"Jet!" she cried. "I thought you were leaving again?"

"Tomorrow," the boxer grinned. "I figured I could hold off my trip to the national tournament for one day."

Kimiko pulled back. "That's good."

Then she became aware of her three friends behind her. She looked at them: a confused little monk, a mildly interested cowboy, and a Brazilian who had his handsome features twisted into a glare.

"Guys," she said, unable to place why she felt awkward, "this is my boyfriend, Jet. He's Japan's top boxer. Jet, these are my friends Omi, Clay, and Raimundo."

"Nice names," Jet said with a hint of mockery.

"I agree," Omi smiled. "But mine is the most nice."

Kimiko bit her lip. With four guys and only one girl, she hoped they wouldn't revert to their primal masculine instincts and try to outshine each other. Jet did look more imposing than her friends; he was taller and stronger. A fact emphasized by his tight shirt. But she knew that small Omi or Raimundo with his loose clothes could easily beat him in a fight. Clay she wasn't so certain on. Jet was strong, but training at the Xiaolin Temple went far beyond boxing.

Clay's attention as directed to the eloquent breakfast feast on the dining table. "That food looks delicious, Kimiko!"

She smiled as they began taking seats. She made sure to sit on the end beside Omi, feeling that that seat wouldn't cause conflict. The strong smell of eggs and bread and all sort of food stirred her stomach.

Jet raised an eyebrow. "I can tell you've had your share of meals . . .Clay."

The cowboy looked up at him. "Us Texans know our food, Mr. Rocky Balboa."

Rai laughed.

"I'm going to take my friends to sight-see today," Kimiko said, hoping to lighten the conversation. "Maybe we'll go to Ueno Park."

"That sounds most diverting," Omi chimed.

"I may be back in time for the ceremony," Jet told her. "For you to take over Tohomiko Electronics."

Kimiko was about to respond when Raimundo said, 'Don't miss out on you little tournament on her account." Jet moved his black eyes to the Brazilian. "I won't miss out on anything. Thanks for your concern." He didn't sound at all sincere.

"I'd just hate for you to lose."

"I never lose."

"Really? Never?"

Jet smirked. "Not once."

Rai raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen anyone be _perfect _at something."

Omi smiled radiantly. "You have seen me!"

Kimiko covered her blue eyes as the dining room fell silent aside from Clay's chewing. This was not turning out how she'd hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast the monks went out into the city, the weather cool and sunny. Breakfast had passed slowly, with Jet telling her about who he'd fight and Raimundo making confrontational comments.

"Tokyo has so much movement!" Omi bounced around. "There is much we can do."

Clay rubbed his full stomach as they headed through the loose throngs of people. "I want another breakfast."

"Speaking of breakfast," Raimundo said, pretending to be interested in a passing bus, "that Jet's a real winner."

Kimiko glared up at him. "I wish you would've at least _tried _to get along."

"He needed to be put in his place; I was looking out for you."

She sighed. "Jet's important to me. I find it unlikely that you've gone girlfriend-less." She recalled the red-headed lifeguard Marina, and her mention of the girlfriend Larissa.

Rai was about to respond when Clay pointed to a bustling building. "Why are all those suit-wearin' people goin' into that building? They all look more nervous than a cat in a dog pound."

"That's the Tokyo Stock Exchange," she answered. "The largest in Japan and second largest in the world."

Omi glanced around the streets. "There _are _a lot of business people here."

She nodded as they continued walking. "Tokyo is one of the three world finance 'command centres'. We have a lot of big businesses here. That's what we are, a business city."

"What are the other two?" Raimundo asked.

She paused. "London and New York City, I believe."

"Oh, New York City!" Omi smiled. "That is where Jermaine lives. Once Gethin has been defeated, we should go visit him."

"Sounds swell," Clay nodded.

After walking a little longer, they saw the green slope of a mountain. As they drew near, an area crowded with people became visible. The place contained the sounds of laughter, screaming, and machinery, a strong smell of food, and array of brilliant colors, and among the attractions, a roller coaster.

The three boys stopped, eyes shining and mouths hanging open.

Kimiko turned to them, soaking up their excitement with a proud smile. She pointed to the mountain. "That's Mount Fuji." Then she gestured to the amusement park with a dramatic sweep of her hand. "And this is Fujikyu Highland."

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Well, we're past ten chapters, which makes this the longest Xiaolin Showdown fic I've ever written. Very cool!

**Saiyukifan526:** Definitely. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Tsukihime nee_:_ **Yeah, we have to have some drama, right? Thanks for the review!

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX_:_** Yep, a lot of times the research gave me ideas, so it was very helpful! Thanks for your review!

**Xiaolinwind_:_ **lol I LOVE your avatar/picture thing! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**HoMe SlIcE windxXxfire_:_ **Well thanks! I definitely plan on going pro, being an author is my career plan! And don't worry, you'll get to see them ride the roller coaster! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Dojo: I went from temple guardian to babysitter in less than a day._

**CH. 11**

Fujikyu Highland was breathtaking. Bordered by mountains, the most impressive being Mount Fuji, it generated energy and smiles. Water rides made splashes and a huge ferris wheel glowed with pastel colors. Teacup rides swirled, a pirate ship was an enormous swing, and a clock swung people in circles. A large three story building with black and red signs was the Haunted Hospital, from which people ran screaming. Roller coasters swirled around, but the most striking was the Dodonpa, with its circular track and one enormous, nearly vertical, arch.

Raimundo pointed to it. "Is that the . . .Dodonpa?"

Kimiko smiled widely. "You have now bore witness to it."

Clay frowned. "What makes it so special?"

"Fastest roller coaster for acceleration in the world," Rai said dazedly.

She nodded. "It reaches one hundred and seven miles an hour in 1.8 seconds."

Clay's jaw dropped.

"This looks most exciting!" Omi piped.

Dojo made a face. "Roller coasters don't agree with my stomach. Nor do Haunted Hospitals." He shuddered.

Rai swept Kimiko up in a hug. "You're awesome, girl!"

"Let's go!" Clay cheered.

The four ran into the amusement park, absorbing all the sights. They began with the small games, winning prizes which they gave to Kimiko, and Omi kept for himself. When Kimiko won she dispersed them evenly. They rode a few smaller rides, but when the smell of fried food beckoned them, they opted to ride the Dodonpa before they ate.

The roller coaster began in a tunnel and the track went in a wavy circle, one gleaming arch rising up thrillingly. The track was white and stood out against the backdrop of green mountains, blue sky, and bright amusement park colors.

"I don't think I want to," Dojo moaned as they stood in line.

"It'll be fun," Kimiko assured.

Clay took a deep breath of air, smiling. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. Every moment he was with his friends again became precious. For six years he lived without them, without being a Xiaolin Dragon, and he had hated it. He never wanted to go back to that life.

Thinking of his ranch made him wonder how Daddy Bailey was doing. He figured the cranky old man could take care of the ranch far better than he had. And since Levi was apparently gone, Clay's daddy had nothing to worry about.

The enticing, empty seats before him brought Clay out of his reverie as it became their turn to ride.

Raimundo agilely hopped into the front seat, Kimiko getting in beside him. Clay, and Omi dragging Dojo sat behind their friends. A few more people also got on, talking excitedly.

Rai grinned in anticipation as the tunnel became dark. Between the atmosphere of the park, the thought of the upcoming ride, and Kimiko sitting in such close proximity, he wondered how he could think straight.

Omi could hear Dojo panting and mumbling incoherently beside him. Being in such an exciting moment with the other three monks brought back old times. He smiled.

A voice came over the speaker, counting down in Japanese. "San . . .ni . . .iti . . ." And then the Dodonpa shook and took off.

The feeling was exhilarating as the coaster blasted into the sunshine. Their bodies were pressed back against their seats as the wind broke against their bodies and roared in their ears. It felt like the equivalent to flying.

Kimiko shouted in excitement as they soared over Fujikyu Highland, gradually dipping close to the concrete ground, and sloping up towards the sky.

Faster than they thought possible, they sped up the vertical arch and blue sky completely enveloped their vision. They were weightless, free.

Stomachs twisted pleasantly as the coaster topped the arch and shot down. Rai held his arms out, soaking up the feeling.

At last the Dodonpa slowed and stopped. The monks smiled dazedly at each other, hearts still pounding. It seemed oddly quiet now.

"Whoa," Raimundo said.

"Whoa," Kimiko agreed.

"Whoo-wee," Clay breathed.

"Wow," Omi stammered.

Dojo couldn't get anything out before he fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four sat at a hard table in the food court, eating and talking. People passed by and waited in lines. Happy screams sounded from rides and the sun warmed the park.

"I do not like to simply wait," Omi said. "Especially when we know so little about Gethin."

"Hannibal Bean was more obvious than him," Kimiko agreed, pushing back her black hair.

"Well, we do know he wants to get physical form, like Wuya," Clay said. "We've been to this rodeo before."

Raimundo leaned forward. "Yeah, but Wuya was a ghost; Gethin is a shadow--an invisible one. So using the Serpent's Tail and Reversing Mirror won't work for him."

Kimiko nodded. "And if he was after shen gong wu, Master Fung would have told us."

Clay frowned, resting his chin in his big hand. "So . . .what is he gonna do?"

"This is a most befuddling conundrum," Omi sighed.

Kimiko jumped up, throwing her food away with a clatter. "Well, that's enough speculating for now. Let's go to the Haunted Hospital!"

"Can I stay here?" Dojo moaned.

Omi rolled his black eyes. "You may hide in my robe."

As Dojo slithered in, Clay chuckled, saying, "What a dojo."

The monks made their way through the crowds to the rectangular white building. Occupying what use to be an actual hospital, it radiated an air of doom.

It wasn't long before the four got their turn inside. But the inside of the three-story building had an entirely dark and more frightening feeling. Devoid of a specific smell, the abandoned hospital was soundless and dimly lit. It seemed there was an essence of fear and evil that was deep inside the walls and tiled floor, leaking out to taint the area. It appeared far beyond what was natural.

"I'm getting the creeps," Raimundo whispered, his voice slightly echoing in the dead silence.

"I am too," Omi frowned, his chi dots on his forehead starting to glow.

This caused the monks to momentarily stop walking, focusing their attention on the small dragon warrior.

"Gethin?" Kimiko whispered, her voice barely audible.

As if to answer, they heard a deep, demented laugh that seemed to come from the air itself.

The four jerked upright, looking around.

"So, you know me, do you?" said the voice. "It's nice to see that after all this time, I'm still remembered."

Raimundo felt his stomach twist and throat get tight. His senses snapped to sharp alert as his body prepared for any course of action. He'd faced plenty of great evils in his career as a Xiaolin Dragon, but for some reason the quality of Gethin's voice, the _malice _in it, affected him more than any had.

Kimiko noticed a small hallway branching off of the one they were on. She realized this was one of the many "chicken ways" that led out of the hospital for those who became too scared.

"Follow me," she said, quickly leading them out of sight into the plain and darker hallway.

"Gethin," Omi growled, glancing around, "we have vowed to stop you, so it would be most wise to surrender now."

The shadow laughed. "I haven't waited all this time to surrender. I will get what I want."

"That's a mighty lot of _I_'s in one sentence, you conceited varmint," Clay said.

Rai clenched his brown hands into fists. "We're going to finish what the other monks started."

"I've just come to at last meet the chosen ones," Gethin said calmly. "Though it's been quite some time since you last fought Heylin magic, correct?"

"So, you're on the Heylin side now?" Kimiko questioned angrily.

"Not necessarily. I'm on _my _side. But I could only do so much with my Xiaolin abilities. Heylin magic has been very helpful." He laughed.

Kimiko reached into her bag and pulled out a hand mirror, recalling that the shadow could only be seen through reflections. She slowly swept it in front of her, the other monks watching it intently.

The mirror just came to the angle where Raimundo could see it. But interrupting the smooth wall reflection was a dark human form. Made out of pure blackness, it was in the shape of a man, with two infinitely black spots that served as eyes. It stood calmly, but still in a slight hunched, dominative stance. With the mirror in that position, Raimundo could see Gethin and Gethin could see Raimundo. They met eyes.

"Stop," Rai told Kimiko, and she held the mirror in place.

A heavy, suffocating silence ensued as they all stiffly held their positions. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko watched their Brazilian friend steadily.

At last screams heard further off in the Haunted Hospital broke the quiet. Raimundo relaxed, cocking a smile. "Gethin, I'm Raimundo, it's nice to meet you. And this is Kimiko, Omi, and Clay."

The pitch black eyes narrowed. And then he dropped from sight.

"I'll leave you with one of my servants," Gethin hissed.

Kimiko lowered the mirror, realizing he was gone.

"What servant?" Clay questioned, looking about.

Omi saw a twitch in his peripheral vision. He looked down at his shadow and saw it ripple. He gasped.

"What in tarnation?!" Clay cried as a figure rose up from the shadow.

It morphed about, as if made from glue, until it settled on a hunched, clawed form.

Omi jumped up and kicked the creature. His small foot made a smack as it knocked the thing back into the wall.

"How'd he do that?" Kimiko said, getting into an offensive stance.

The shadow creature growled and launched itself forward. Clay forced it wide with a swipe, but it bounced off the wall and tackled him.

Rai kicked it off and the hall was brightly lit as Kimiko hurled fire at it. That forced it back into the wall, slightly cracking it. Then Omi came by with a strong punch that burst the shade into black sparks which vanished before hitting the floor.

Omi landed with a light thud, meeting his friends' eyes.

"Well," Kimiko sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "I guess that means this war is on."

**If anyone is interested, awhile ago I made a quiz to see what your signature shen gong wu would be. It's a series of questions and each answer you give eliminates different wu. Tell me if you'd like to take it!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, a lot of you were interested in the quiz! It took me FOREVER to make, seriously! **

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX: **Why thank you! Well, I just do the quiz on here, I haven't seen a site yet where I can post it to make it work, since it's a different format. Every answer eliminates wu. Anyway, here's the first question: Do you lean on others for support or are you more independent? Thanks for reviewing!

**Tsukihime nee: **Really? Hmm. I found that translation off the web. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Saiyukifan526: **Okay! Here's the first question: Do you lean on others for support or are you more independent? Thanks for your review!

**Xiaolinwind: **And zippers, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**WindxFire: **Yeah, my school just got over a big period of work! Okay, here's the first quiz question: Do you lean on others for support or are you more independent? Thanks for the review!

**XxXanaxX: **Thank you! Here's the first quiz question: Do you lean on others for support or are you more independent? Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Omi: Wuya?_

_Wuya: In the flesh._

**CH. 12**

After meeting their foe for the first time, the monks decided to call Master Fung so he would know. They realized they were running on Gethin's schedule, and could do nothing but wait until he made himself known again. So they continued on their Fujikyu Highland adventure and returned to Tohomiko Electronics that night.

Raimundo leaned against the window in the bedroom, Omi and Clay had gone to bring up some food. The glass was cool and comforting against his forehead as he gloomily watched Kimiko and Jet outside. Jet's limo was waiting, shining in the night lights of the city. He was about to leave for his tournament.

_I certainly won't miss him, _Raimundo thought, listening to the sounds of cars. _maybe he won't come back._

As he studied Kimiko he noticed that she'd been wearing very nice clothes. She'd always dressed well, but in Tokyo her clothes were so sophisticated and seemed to flaunt her wealth. Even her simple jeans were name-brand, and her jacket was leather.

Raimundo realized that she had to look good since she was representing her father's company. She had to keep up her image; she had to be flawless.

He felt sorry for her. He just couldn't imagine his energetic and tough Kimiko running a major business.

She hugged Jet and he turned form the window in disgust. His cell phone rang and he was thankful for the distraction.

"Hello?" Rai asked.

"Rai, it's Pedro! How are you doing?"

Raimundo smiled at the goalie's familiar voice. "I'm pretty good."

"Listen, Coach Adryan is really mad. What should I tell him?"

Raimundo sighed, leaning against the hard wall. "Tell him I have urgent personal business in Tokyo and I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay. What about Larissa?"

"Tell her the same."

"And an 'I love you'?" Pedro questioned.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I miss you, dude. I've been taking care of Omi for you."

"What?"

"Your puppy," Pedro answered.

"Oh. Thanks. You're a good friend, you know."

Pedro laughed. "I know. Talk to you later. _Adeus._"

"_Adeus._"

Raimundo hung up the phone and decided to head down to the lobby. He left the room and closed the door behind him, walking into the affluent hall.

As he headed to the elevator, Kimiko's business assistant Midori came up. Her vested minidress, bouncing brown ponytail, and sharp glasses gave her a look of sophistication. Especially so because of the notepad she was scribbling on.

"Excuse me," she said in her high, pretty voice, "but do you know where Ms. Tohomiko is?"

"Yeah, she's outside with the ugly boxer."

Midori didn't show any sign that she'd heard his comment. She said, as if to herself, "Oh, good. Then she'll see Keiko outside."

As the assistant walked off with a clack of heels, Rai frowned after her, shrugged, and kept walking. He thought the name Keiko sounded familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimiko watched Jet's limo blend into the rest of the city lights. She let her blue eyes roam over the tall, impressive skyscrapers, thinking of how different it was from the Xiaolin Temple. She took a deep breath, smelling the asphalt, concrete, local restaurants, and the sweet scent of nearby plants.

"Kimiko!" she heard a voice call.

She looked to see her friend, Keiko, running up. She was dressed casually, her black hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes shining.

"Keiko!"

The girl came to a stop. "So, how are you? I called Midori to see if I could stop for a visit, and she said your friends from that temple were over. Can I at last meet them?"

Kimiko smiled widely. "Sure, you'll like them."

They headed inside, greeted by warmth and light. Kimiko saw her three boys standing beside the eloquent sofas and talking.

"Guys," Kimiko said as she and her friend walked up. "This is Keiko, my good friend. Keiko, this is Raimundo, Omi, and Clay."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Keiko smiled.

Kimiko watched them talk, imagining what the boys looked like to Keiko. They made a strange crowd, to be sure. A small yellow boy in robes, a heavy blonde guy in cowboy clothes, and a dark-skinned street-smart soccer player weren't usually seen together. But she loved their diversity. They were from different countries and different backgrounds, but they had a bond stronger than any she'd ever seen.

With a wave of sorrow, she recalled what temporarily broke their bond. Now that she looked back on it, the argument that night, six years ago, seemed to trivial and small. The things they had said to each other hadn't been anything aside from the usual complaints. The difference was no one was siding with anyone else. They all hated each other. They'd had plenty of tough times before, but the quest for the shen gong wu and conquering evil had always brought them back together. But that night they had had nothing to reunite them. Nothing to remind them how petty their differences were.

Kimiko looked back to Clay, Omi, and Raimundo before her. They'd matured so much but still were so much the same. She realized that she'd really missed them. And that she never wanted to be separated from them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group and Keiko had watched a movie together and ate a small meal, afterwards Keiko said she needed to return home.

Kimiko and her friend stood just outside Tohomiko Electronics. The night was colder now but not quieter. Cars and buses roared by and music drifted from shops.

"Thanks for coming over," Kimiko said.

Keiko nodded. "It was fun. And your friends are amazing. Especially the Brazilian; he's good-looking."

Kimiko playfully hit her. "Rai's full of it, don't believe anything he says to you."

Her friend smiled, and then softened, meeting Kimiko's blue eyes. "Listen . . .I was watching you and Raimundo together and . . .the way you looked at him-"

"We're just friends," the Dragon of Fire said quickly, her mind putting up a barrier to not allow that thought to settle.

"It's just that I've seen you and Jet together for years," Keiko told her, "but I've never seen you as happy as you were with Raimundo."

Kimiko pretended to be interested in a neon sign. "I've missed Rai, that's all. We were always good friends."

After a pause Keiko brightened. "Well, it was great to meet those boys. I had fun."

The Dragon looked back at her friend. "Me too, thanks for coming over."

As Keiko headed off to her car Kimiko sighed, a light breeze lifting her thick hair. She wished Keiko hadn't brought that up.

Because she was afraid Keiko was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three boys lounged in their comfortable room, waiting for Kimiko to return. Their was a steady thump as Raimundo juggled the soccer ball off his knees, feet, and head in a steady rhythm. Clay was absently twirling his rope Omi was playing with the television.

"Forget goin' back to Texas," Clay drawled, "fightin' evil is just too much fun."

"Don't you have a cell phone or something, Clay?" Rai asked.

"Nope, ain't got no use for one."

Omi looked back at him. "You do not wish to speak to your daddy?"

Clay sighed, his rope dropping as if connected to his deflating spirit. "We haven't exactly got along recently."

"What do you mean?" Raimundo questioned.

"Well . . .let's just say we've had more arguments than a dog has fleas . . .But it's fine, I'm sure things'll get better." He let out his breath heavily. "What about your daddy Rai?"

Raimundo stopped the ball with a loud crack against his ankle, a curious expression on his face.

Just then Kimiko walked into the room, smiling. "Hey boys, how about we go to Ueno Park tomorrow? It has a bunch of museums, a zoo, and lots of other attractions."

"Sounds fun," Clay said.

Omi nodded. "But while we are out, we should still be on alert for Gethin. Though Tokyo is most fun."

"That guy gave me the chilly willies," the cowboy shivered.

Raimundo nodded, staring hard at the floor. He could easily remember the darkness in Gethin's eyes. They had seemed endless, like their own universe. With a sick feeling Raimundo thought that if Gethin's eyes embodied a place, it would be deathly cold, smell of rot and decay, and carry the sounds of fear and suffering; it would be like Hell run by Gethin, and he'd delight in it all. A place where fear seeped all the way into your bones, a place where there was no light.

Rai knew Gethin was evil, but he had a feeling they'd just seen the tip of an enormous iceberg.

**Those who are taking my quiz, don't forget to answer the first question!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay, I had AP tests and graduation to deal with! Glad it's over. XD So, here's the next chapter!**

**Saiyukifan526:** You're next question is: If you had a partner in fighting, would you A. Want to HAVE to work together to get things done B. work together for the betterment of science, or C. Have unique powers, that when combined, are amazing? Thanks for the review!

**WindxFire: **Well, the part you mentioned in the last chapter was meant to be open-ended, I will start to address it in this fic. You're next question is: When riding a bike do you wear a helmet or not? Thanks for reviewing!

**Hitsu-Hinata Hime: **Haha, yep. Thanks for your review!

**XxXanaxX: **Your next question is: When riding a bike, do you wear a helmet or not? Thanks for the review!

**Xiaolinwind: **Rico definitely rocks! Yes, I will explore his past a bit. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX: **Okay, your next question is: When riding a bike, do you wear a helmet or not? Thanks for your review!

**HoMe SlIcE -WindxXxFire: **Alright, the first question is Do you lean on others for support or are you more independent? Thanks for the review!

**Raikimluva22: **Yep, jealously is fun, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Raimundo: "Time to do what I do best: Kick round butt."_

_Omi: "I would not county my butts before they hatch."_

**CH. 13**

The next day the group headed toward Ueno Park. They had decided to take a train, the Yamanote Link, to get there.

Omi looked around in fascination at the busy station. The walls and floor were a gleaming silver, people coming and going by elevators. The tunnel they were facing was dark but well-kept as they waited for the train to arrive. The station wasn't overly noisy from all the people, nor was it crowded; they came and went in a steady stream.

Kimiko, sounding like a tour guide, was saying, "The Yamanote Line is owned by the JR East company, they operate Tokyo's largest railway network. The Yamanote Line goes in a circle around the center of downtown Tokyo, and is very popular."

Raimundo smiled at her, happy that she was enjoying herself. He heard a distant rumble and peered into the tunnel, seeing the train approaching.

Then it sped by, creating a wind that blew hair and clothes. It slowly stopped, shining white and pale green.

"That's mighty fancy," Clay observed.

"C'mon," Kimiko said, "let's get on." She started to walk forward, then hesitated. Something was wrong.

"Kimiko?" Omi pressed.

Her eyes roamed around, trying to find the source of her sudden sense of danger. People walked by, feet clicking on the floor, the escalators moved up and down steadily. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but something _was_.

"What's wrong, girl?" Raimundo asked, concerned. "We need to board or the train will leave."

Something shifted in her vision, and she blinked, thinking it might just be her imagination.

But then Omi asked, "What was that?"

Clay and Raimundo were now alert, looking around as the train closed its doors.

And then they all saw. The shadows that were splashed across the tile floor rippled.

Before Kimiko could get the name from her mouth, a shadow creature sprang into her, taking her up and onto the roof of the train.

Shadows quickly drew themselves from the floor, all hunched with snouts and claws. The people passing hesitated, disbelief in their eyes.

Raimundo jumped onto the train, grabbing the shade and throwing it with a shout. The other two monks landed on the Yamanote Line with metallic clangs.

With a lurch the train started to move. The monks dropped to their knees, getting a secure hold.

Kimiko glanced at Rai beside her, and then ahead as the train broke from the tunnel into the bright sunlight. The area around the tracks was grassy with trees, but skyscrapers were still visible nearby. Wind beat against them as the train ran quickly and smoothly under them.

Raimundo flashed a dazzling smile at her. "You're right, this train is great."

She returned the smile until shadow creatures launched themselves onto the Yamanote Line. Three were behind Kimiko and Raimundo and two were in front of Omi and Clay. The shades kept low to avoid being hit by the horizontal bars that were spread apart over the tracks, reaching a few feet above the train. The bars consisted of several poles that crisscrossed and layered over each other in a large rectangle. There was enough space between the crossing poles that the monks realized if they head to they could jump through them.

It was actually rather pretty. The shine of the Yamanote Line, the fresh green of the trees, the pure white of the bars, the blue sky, and the serene buildings all mixed together in a appealing scene.

Omi jumped up and kicked the nearest creature sending it reeling back. Clay grabbed the other one, heaving it off. Then he dropped with a loud bang, avoiding the poles.

Kimiko somersaulted backwards to avoid a shade's attack. Then she jumped up, kicking its face. She gracefully back flipped through a set of bars, smiling as the creature was caught in them. The train moved rapidly on, leaving that creature behind.

Raimundo jumped at the nearest shade, spinning into a kick that knocked it back. Then the creature swiped with its claws.

Rai yanked back and lost his footing on the curve of the roof. Stumbling he saw another set of bars coming up. He dropped, rolling onto his stomach gripping the train as tightly as he could. The bars knocked the shade he'd been fighting off.

Omi, staying low, looked back at Clay. "Where did our other creature go?"

The cowboy shrugged, holding his hat on his head, when the shadow creature sprung up from the side of the train, knocking him on the head. Clay fell with a loud bang.

Omi gasped. "Clay!"

The small monk jumped next to his friend, kicking the shade back. He then took up an offensive stance, facing down the creature. His robes snapped in the wind as the sun gleamed off his yellow skin. He narrowed his black eyes, gathering his chi.

The shade stuck, swinging a large hand. Omi ducked and pivoted, driving an elbow into its stomach. It recoiled and kicked. Omi blocked, the impact sending him tumbling over Clay.

The creature jumped into the air to avoid more poles and then came down at Omi. He backed up, taking their fight away from the cowboy.

Kimiko turned to see Clay starting to slid off the roof of the Yamanote Line. With a few quick flips she was at his side and gripping his arm, struggling to haul his weight back on. Her muscles tightened as she braced her feet.

The cold metal of the train was against the side of Raimundo's face as he lay there, struggling to stay in place. He heard the shade walk purposefully over to him.

Recalling Master Fung's teachings, Raimundo closed his green eyes and relaxed. Focused. He felt the wind stop beating against him and flow through him-into him, rushing through his veins in place of blood.

The shade in front of him kicked him and he was sent back into a group of poles. He flipped into the top and shoved himself off with a shout, landing back on the train.

The creature swiped at him and he knocked it wide. He snapped a round kick into its thigh and then back flipped, kicking it into the air.

Omi saw the shade Raimundo was fighting go flying, and so he turned to the one before him and swept its legs out, then kicked it into the air.

The two shadow creatures collided and burst into sparks like a black fire cracker.

"Nice effects," Dojo observed, peering out of Omi's robe

Kimiko pulled Clay back on the train, sighing. "He's just unconscious."

Raimundo landed beside her. "He'll live to annoy us another day."

Kimiko looked ahead on the track and saw that they were nearing a train station. She gasped. "Oh no!"

"What?" Omi asked.

Turning, Kimiko jumped off and into a grove of trees. The boys frowned at each other, grabbed Clay, and followed her, leaving the Yamanote Line.

Kimiko looked at them as they walked up, setting the Texan down. It was quieter now, the soft roar of the trains and city seeming distant. The smell of the grass drifted to them and the air was cool.

Kimiko ran her fingers through her thick hair, trying to fix it. "Sorry guys, but I couldn't be seen like that. Word would spread and it would embarrass my father's company. And that's just the thing Toshihiro is waiting for."

Rai frowned, leaning against a tree. "Toshihiro? Isn't he that evil chairman you told us about?"

"Yeah, the one that doesn't think I should take over the company. Maybe he's just jealous."

Raimundo stood straight, spreading his arms. "Of course he's jealous! Your old man chose a young, smart, beautiful girl over an ugly old guy."

Kimiko felt her face heat up and she smiled, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Omi glanced between them, raising one eyebrow. He knew what was going on, the relationship between Raimundo and Kimiko had never been a simple friendship.

Clay moaned, moving his large hand to his head. "I fell like I've just been to a rodeo. What happened?"

"We won," Kimiko said. "Are you okay?"

Clay sat up slowly, glancing around at the trees and the building rising above them. "Yeah . . .I'm fine." He stood.

"Well," Raimundo looked at each of their faces, "Gethin just sent shades to attack us."

Omi rubbed his big head thoughtfully. "What is his plan?"

Kimiko sighed. "Let's talk in Ueno Park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The monks took a new train to Ueno Station and got off. The station was very different from the last they were in. The tiled floor and exposed beams of the ceiling were white. The place was brightly lit and crowded with people. Shops with colorful signs lined the walls.

The four sat on a bench against one wall, able to blend in easily with the mass. For a few moments they remained silent, taking comfort in each others' company and contemplating the mysteries of Gethin.

"His shades are strong," Clay at last began, "and he can summon them anywhere it seems. So . . .he can always attack us."

"Whenever he wants to," Omi agreed.

"And since he can attack us whenever he wants to," Kimiko said, "it puts more significance on _when _and _where _he chooses to."

Raimundo ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair. "He's very strategic, I'm guessing. If he wanted us dead, I think we would have had a harder challenge."

Kimiko crossed her arms. "But if he doesn't want to kill us, what _does _he want?"

"I wish we had some straight facts about him," Clay sighed.

Rai nodded. "Our facts about Gethin are about as straight as a circle."

Omi smacked his yellow forehead in frustration. He turned to the dragon beside him. "Dojo, you have been with all the masters since Grand Master Dashi! Why did they not keep better records?"

Dojo glanced side to side, as if afraid someone was watching, and tapped two claws together. "Listen, kids-or . . .older monks-I'm not quite sure that the elder monks wanted this leaking out, if you know what I mean. It's embarrassing. I barely even remember Gethin, I was always with the Grand Master."

Omi said to himself softly, "Each generation will reap what the former generation has sown."

Clay stood up, stretching his broad back. "Well, let's get a move on. All this speculatin' is just bringin' more questions."

Raimundo grinned. "Let's see this Ueno Park."

Omi stood with the others, staring hard at the white floor. The sound of all the people faded into the background. The shades' attack had proclaimed Gethin's enmity toward them. And Omi hoped they'd be able to stop this shadow sorcerer before he came at them again.

**Don't forget about your quiz questions and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I think I'm getting some sort of cold. . . It isn't fun. 8'( Well, we're all the way to chapter fourteen, and I have 77 reviews which makes this my most successful Xiaolin Showdown fan fiction to date. Hooray! XD**

**Xiaolinwind: **Yeah, I was always so curious about Rai (because he's my fav!) so it was sad that they never went into his family. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hitsu-Hinata Hime: **Thanks very much. 8D And thanks for the review!

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX: **Yep, I love the wind in my hair, too! ;) Okay, you're next question is: Are you a hardcore animal lover, or do you like animals but don't obsess over them. Thanks for your review!

**HoMe SlIcE-windxXxfire: **Alright, me too, so I'll give you this question: Are you a hardcore animal lover, or do you like animals but don't obsess over them. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Omi: My friends! Hearing the sound of your voices again shall give me tremendous pleasure!_

_Kimiko: Omi!_

_Clay: Run!_

_Rai: It's a trap!_

_Omi: That did not give me as much pleasure as I had hoped._

**CH. 14**

Ueno Park was a popular attraction in the active city of Tokyo. Although during Cherry Blossom Season it was a main destination for its pink-adorned trees, the numerous museums it housed always brought tourists and residents alike. With the large Shinobazu Pond and places like the Tokyo National Museum, it also had a movie theater and scattered statues.

Kimiko led the boys into the park as they looked around, admiring the beauty. The path was wide and gray, thick trees crowding the sides. The park consisted of winding paths and buildings between trees. The skyscrapers of Tokyo rose above the trees, forming a crown around the area. The monks could hear people talking, rustling branches, and water further off.

"This park's a nice contrast to the rest of Tokyo," Kimiko was saying, the wind lifting strands of her black hair.

Raimundo nodded, green eyes dancing over the scenery. "Reminds me of Tijuca in Rio, except it's mostly forest."

Omi watched the people that were walking along the path or sitting on benches and talking, all seeming to enjoy themselves. The smell of the strong trees and fresh dirt gave Ueno Park a very natural aura. He saw a clearing up ahead containing a green-blue statue of a man. He pointed with a small, yellow finger, "Look! I found a statue!"

They headed over to it, other people also looking.

Kimiko recognized the statue. The man was bald, clad in a robe, and had a sword and a small dog at his side. "That's Takamori Saigo. We honor him as the last true samurai."

"Most magnificent!" Omi exclaimed. "I wish to be honored as the last true Xiaolin warrior!"

Dojo, looped around Omi's arm, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we'll see what we can do."

The monks moved on, passing a movie theater with lines running from it, and pausing in front of an angular, shiny, gray building that glittered in the cool sunlight.

Kimiko gestured, saying, "That's the Ueno Royal Museum. It's not as exciting as some other museums in here so we'll bypass it."

As the path widened and they walked along, Omi and Clay drifted more to the side, admiring the garden work and buildings. Omi seemed excited at everything, pointing and smiling. Clay nodded with his usual calm interest.

Raimundo nonchalantly moved closer to Kimiko, hands in his jean pockets. "How's it going, girl?"

She took her eyes from Omi up to the Brazilian's dark face. "Great. I love being with you three again."

"But especially me, right?"

She rolled her light blue eyes, but responded, "Of course, Rai."

Kimiko glanced over at a baseball field they passed, and noticed some throngs of girls doing double-takes at Raimundo. Unconscious of her actions, she moved closer to him and added extra attitude in her stride, her black hair flowing out behind her.

Omi came bouncing up, the cowboy following. "Kimiko, what are all these buildings?"

She smiled affectionately at him. "That's the Tokyo Culture Hall."

"And that one?"

"That's the National Museum of Western Art. It was recently remodeled."

"And that small one over there?"

"Um . . .that's the park security."

Raimundo glanced around and couldn't help but take an apprehensive look at the shadows splayed over the stone. He hoped Gethin or his shades wouldn't come to ruin the day.

Kimiko led them towards a large square building that was brown and white. The Japanese flag stood proudly on top, a pure white with a red circle in the center.

"C'mon, guys," she said, her excitement leaking through her smile. "This is the National Science Museum."

Omi's eyes widened. "Oh, science! Most exciting!"

As they neared the building they saw to the side an old locomotive model, shining in the sunlight. People were gathered around to admire it.

"Oh, can we ride that?!" Omi asked with enthusiasm.

"Sorry, Omi," Kimiko said, "I think it's just for show."

The small monk appeared visibly deflated, so Clay patted him on the head and said, "I'm sure we'll find somethin' else to ride inside."

Omi smiled. Then the four made their way into the building with other happy tourists. Inside the floor was made of flawless brown marble. The walls were also a light brown, and fancy desks were set around the perimeter of the lobby and had lines coming from them. The place was a bit cold but not uncomfortable, and it smelled very clean.

"I've been here before," Kimiko told them softly, since loud voices would echo. "So we don't need a brochure. I'll pay."

After she did so they went off down a hall to explore. They passed people going back and forth, all talking excitedly. The monks went from room to room, admiring the galleries. They saw collections of plane parts, dinosaur fossils, parts of machines, and collections of butterflies and jewels.

They turned into a dark room, the only light coming from the glass cases that were hung on the walls, lighting up the coral inside. Other people were walking by, looking.

"At last," Omi said, "A water-themed room."

"This place has everythin'," Clay observed as they went to get a close look.

As Kimiko paused to admire a few coral pieces, Raimundo stopped close beside her, also looking. She glanced at him in the darkness, acutely aware of his propinquity. She didn't move, enjoying him being so close.

He looked down at her. "How many times have you been here?"

"Quite a few. My papa thinks it's good cultural education for me."

He laughed. "You do seem really smart."

She grinned up at him, transfixed by the way his green eyes shone in the small amount of light. "I am going to Keio University, just as soon as this whole business-thing is settled. Keio University is the oldest private university in Japan and one of the leading ones." She paused, glancing down. "I'm excited for it but I also feel like I _have _to go there because all of Papa's chairmen have gone to premier universities." She lowered her face further. "I feel as if I don't have a choice."

He lifted up her face to meet his concerned one. His hand was warm and she met his eyes again.

"Listen," he said, "I understand your papa's business is important. But don't let it turn you into something you don't want to be. Whatever you choose, make sure you're happy."

"Thank you," she whispered, gazing at him. She could feel the muscles in her hand twitch, wanting to reach up and touch his face.

Just then Clay walked up and said, "Hey, y'all, we found this mighty interestin' DNA tunnel. Come see!"

Raimundo let his hand drop, smiling at the Texan. "Sounds cool. Let's go."

After they explored the National Science Museum, they headed back into the park. A cool breeze stirred in the countless trees, and the air was filled with the sound of people laughing and talking.

As they walked down the wide path, Raimundo asked Kimiko, "So, while you go to Keio University where will you live?"

Kimiko looked over the buildings that showed through trees and the statues that had groups of people around them, answering, "I'll probably stay at Tohomiko Electronics. When I came back from the Xiaolin Temple, Papa gave me my own living area on a private floor, the one you guys have your guest room on. My room is across the hall."

"What do you mean by 'living area'?"

She ran her slender fingers through her hair. "Aside from a few guests rooms for friends, I have a small kitchen and a living room. And my bedroom." She smiled at his raised eyebrow. "It's nice. When I came home, my papa realized I could take care of myself so he gave it to me. I want a house, though . . .someday."

Raimundo glanced over at Omi and Clay who were looking at a gray-brown statue of a man with a mustache wearing a long coat. The square pedestal read "Hideyo Noguchi." He was going to ask Kimiko about it, when his attention was arrested by a long, cross-shaped pond. In the exact center columns of water shot up in a rectangular formation. There were platforms on the sides of the pond to view it from.

Kimiko looked to the sound of the softly splashing water and said, 'That's the Grand Fountain. Pretty, huh?"

"It is," he nodded.

"C'mon, boys," Kimiko called to Omi and Clay. "We're going to the Tokyo National Museum." She gestured to a brown building which had a sloping, dark brown roof in the traditional Japanese style.

"Fancy," Raimundo commented, the breeze ruffling his dark brown hair.

She put her hands on her hips. "It's the oldest and largest museum in Japan."

The Tokyo National Museum was immensely popular and exquisite, containing five exhibition buildings. The museum held an enormous amount of sculptures, metalworks, pottery, and archeology. It was a glimpse into Japanese history. Aside from having to keep Omi from touching things, the monks enjoyed themselves.

Next they headed to Ueno Zoo, passing the Tokyo Metropolitan Art Museum and a children's playground.

All of the exhibits in Ueno Zoo were outdoors. The path, crowded with people, was well shaded by thick groves of trees. Sunlight came down in small patches. The noises and smell of the animals filled the place.

The group was looking at the panda exhibit, people passing to and fro behind them.

"Panda's are so cuddly," Kimiko commented.

Raimundo nodded. "I bet they secretly know kung fu."

She laughed.

Omi weaved through people's legs as he led his friends to the elephant exhibit. Although he missed his young students and Master Fung, being with his friends, his _best _friends again was wonderful. He hoped that after they took care of Gethin, they'd find some way to remain together. And he was confident they could stop Gethin. He'd proven to be tricky so far, yes, but they had once been a team that had defeated a Heylin witch and an equally subversive bean. They'd been victorious over countless villains. What couldn't they handle about a shadow sorcerer?

Kimiko watched the lions as they slowly passed, moving closer to Rai. "So, what about you? Are you going to college?"

He nodded, a patch of sunlight moving across his face. "Yeah. In a few years, though. This is my first year playing with a Rio club team, and we're doing good. I'm saving most of the money I receive for my college fund. A little bit I add in with my salary for surfing lessons, which pays my rent and for food, clothes, etc. The rest of it I send to my family."

An odd expression momentarily crossed his face, as if he'd said something he didn't want to talk about.

"That's nice," Kimiko said. "I forgot you don't live with your family anymore."

He pretended to be interested in the cages of birds. "No, I have my own apartment. I live kinda far away from my family."

She didn't like that he didn't look happy. She lopped her arm around his companion-like and said over the squawking of birds, "Well, you have eight siblings so it must be nice to be on your own."

"It is nice, though I miss my brothers and sisters . . .I stayed for a few days after I returned home . . .then I left. I was a bit young, but I found a renter who didn't mind, so long as I paid the rent. Eventually I got to have a nicer place."

Kimiko knew there was something making him uncomfortable, something he was avoiding. But she figured if he wanted to tell her, he would. "I'm proud of you."

He unhooked his arm from hers and jumped ahead of her, walking backwards with a cocky grin and the spark back in his green eyes. "I'm practically the MVP on my soccer team. Maybe one day you'll get to see me play."

She smiled. "I hope so."

**Don't forget about your questions and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! 8D I'm sure I've mentioned this before, but I will again just in case: There's a website where you can watch any of the Xiaolin Showdown episodes. The link is on my profile, so check it out! **

**Hitsu-Hinta Hime: **Nope, I've never been to Tokyo. I really wish I could though! It sounds like so much fun! I heard, culturally, though, it's very different than America. Well, duh, but I've heard it's a bit of a shock. Hmm. Thanks for reviewing!

**HoMe SlIcE-windxXxfire: **Okay, you're next question is: Do you obsess over vehicles (love cars, want to fly an airplane, etc.)? Thanks for you review!

**Xiaolinwind (RicoRoxs): **lol I'm glad you're excited! I'm excited to visit his past, too, haha! Thanks for the review!

**WindxFire: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Wuya (to Jack): Hurry up, I don't have all eternity! Well I do, but I don't want to spend it with you._

**CH. 15**

Shinobazu Pond in Ueno Park was an enormous body of water split into three sections, Boat Pond, Lotus Pond, and Cormorant Pond. It was an area that birds and fish covered. Dark green plants rose up to the surface of the pond, covering it in patches. Ducks drifted lazily over the smooth water, all brown and white. Tourists leaned against a railing that surrounded most of the pond, some people sitting further back or walking by. The area was cool and well-shaded by large trees that hung over the water. It smelled of plants and the pond, with the occasional scent of food someone was carrying.

The four monks leaned on the rail, gazing out over Lotus Pond. They could hear people talking, birds chirruping, and splashes from fish in the water.

"Tonight," Kimiko said, "my father is holding a dinner at this nice restaurant. It's sort of a pre-celebration thing. You three are invited." She paused. "Actually, you better come, because I don't want to go by myself."

Clay laughed. "Sure thing, lil' missy."

"Where is this place?" Omi asked.

"HiRo Restaurant," she answered. "It's mainly Italian food, though they do serve French and Japanese."

Omi frowned. "Italian food? What is that?"

"Pizza," Raimundo told him.

"Hooray!"

Kimiko laughed. "It's high-dollar. I'll pay for you guys. And dress nice."

Raimundo sighed. "Great."

She leaned against him, feeling his warmth. "I'm sure you can stand it this once."

He put his arm around her. "For you, sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raimundo looked at himself in the large mirror set up in their guest room. The open window let in the cool evening air, the sun just beginning to set. Behind him he could hear Omi and Clay rummaging around.

The Brazilian turned from side to side, surveying his body from different angles. He'd taken another shower, and felt that he smelled fresh and looked clean. He'd also redone his hair. He wore loose black pants and a black sports jacket over a white collared shirt that was untucked and the top unbuttoned, exposing his collar bone and some brown skin underneath.

"You look nice," Clay said, coming up.

The cowboy looked everything Raimundo didn't. His dark blue suit was tucked and buttoned, a tie fastened securely around his neck.

"No hat?" Rai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Clay sighed grudgingly. "It's improper . . .My head feels naked."

Raimundo laughed, tilting his head back. The laugh was clear and carefree, and he felt his anxiety ease up.

Omi self-consciously walked up, wearing a gray suit that was oversized for him. "I am not sure about this."

Dojo chuckled, lounging on a chair. "You three have fun. And don't do anything to embarrass the Xiaolin Temple."

There was a knock on the door and Kimiko's voice called, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," Rai answered as he opened the door. Instantly his green eyes widened as he was rooted to the spot. He knew then and there that no one was as beautiful as Kimiko.

Her black hair was wavy, pulled back on one side with a clip in the shape of a red flower. Her dress was a fiery red with one sleeve and ended above her knees in a tilted edge. She wore a diamond necklace and bracelet. Her makeup accented the slant of her eyes and her lips.

She blushed, smiling. "What?"

"You look mighty pretty," Clay stated, pushing past the stunned Raimundo into the hall. Omi followed.

"Well, thank you. We have a limo waiting down stairs."

As Clay and Omi headed down the hall, Raimundo composed himself and stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Kimiko looked up at him, blue eyes shining. "You look very handsome."

His face colored. "Kimiko . . .you look . . ."

She laughed brightly. "Come on, we'll be late."

They took the elevator down to the lobby and went outside. A shiny black limo waited, Mr. Tohomiko and Midori in a purple dress stood by it. The sky was beginning to color pink.

Mr. Tohomiko smiled. "You look lovely, Kimiko."

"Thanks, Papa."

The limo ride was quiet, the boys looking out at the energetic city of Tokyo. Neon signs began to glow and street lights turned on. Midori was flipping through her notes, occasionally asking Mr. Tohomiko a question.

Inside, HiRo Restaurant was a place of sophistication and wealth. Round tables were draped with elegant white cloths. The lighting was dim and romantic, soft music playing in the background. The aroma was enticing, the waiters all wore suits, and the dishes looked as expensive as cars.

They met more business people inside, and their group took up a few tables in one corner. Kimiko was able to sit with the monks, her father and Midori at a table next to them. Toshihiro sat further back.

After being seated by a woman named Nanami, and giving their drink orders to a waiter named Daijiro, Raimundo opened the menu to see even more confusing names. Kimiko helped them decide what to order and then they sat, waiting for their food.

Raimundo glanced around at the company Mr. Tohomiko had brought. "I see the evil chairman, Toshihiro."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, such a normal, rebellious gesture coming from someone who looked like the embodiment of money. "Is he looking this way?"

"Occasionally."

Kimiko and Raimundo were sitting next to each other, closer together than anyone else was. She dropped one slender hand under the table to smooth her dress, when he dropped his and held her hand. The gesture instantly made her happy. He was warm and comforting. She ran her thumb up and down the side of his hand.

They all talked about trivial things: the restaurant, Tokyo, the Xiaolin Temple. But Raimundo's mind was mostly occupied with Kimiko. The light strokes of her thumb were sending tingles up his arm, and it felt so good. The thought of Marina and Larissa and any other girl back in Rio briefly entered his head, but he cut it down. He didn't care about any of them. No girl was like Kimiko, and he felt so inexplicably attached to her. He knew for certain that he never wanted to be parted from her again.

"Kimiko," Midori said, "I received word from Jet that he can make it to the ceremony that's in a few days."

Kimiko felt her body lock. She dropped Rai's hand for a reason that she couldn't have explained. "Oh. That's good." She turned to her appetizer, poking at it with a shiny fork. In her peripheral vision she saw Raimundo look at her in confusion.

"What ceremony again?" Omi asked.

"For me taking over the company," she replied.

As Clay talked about taking over the Bailey Ranch, probably trying to be helpful, Kimiko felt her mind spinning. Jet. Her boyfriend. Of course. Why that seemed to strongly affect her she had no idea. She stole a glance at Raimundo to see him staring at his drink, looking disappointed and hurt. This, in turn, hurt her.

The dinner dragged on too long for her liking, and when it was over the sun had set. When they returned to Tohomiko Electronics the boys went to bed.

Kimiko, however, could not relax. After pacing in her room for so long she was afraid of making a track, she decided to go outside for a walk. She threw on gray sweatpants and a black shirt. She put a black hat on to help hide who she was because of her informal appearance. Taking the elevator down, she broke out of the building to what felt like freedom. She took huge gulps of cool air, as if she'd been suffocating. Without walls closing her in she relaxed. She headed down the sidewalk, passing people and cars. Neon lights blinked over shops and occasional loud music would pump from a car. The skyscrapers stretched above her, light shining from their windows. She felt detached from all the excitement.

Rai. Jet. . . Jet. Rai. Those two names were causing a storm inside her. She'd never felt so torn in her life. When she thought of Jet she thought of boxing tournaments, of wandering Tokyo in a limo, of Tohomiko Electronics, and of money, fame, and sophistication. When she thought of Raimundo she thought of the Xiaolin Temple, of their elements, of fighting evil, of late night parties, and of independence, informality, and freedom.

Freedom. Why would she associate that with Raimundo? She had freedom. Of course. Right. Did she? Was her father's business a prison? Was Toshihiro just a small taste of what life would be like? Was Jet just the type of guy that the company would "approve" of her dating?

Raimundo's carefree, accented voice played in her head: "Don't let it turn you into something you don't want to be. Whatever you choose, make sure you're happy."

Well, what did she want to be? The owner of Tohomiko Electronics or a Xiaolin warrior? Life had been ideal at the Xiaolin Temple, but it had ended so horribly. She'd spent the lasts six years running from it, building a new life. Now the guy who she thought she'd never see again had returned to destroy everything. But, the truth was, she was happy he did. Why, she had no idea. But she was.

She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, coming back to Tokyo around her. Suddenly all the noise of people and cars annoyed her and she quickly turned into alley.

It was dark and silent, the sounds of the city seeming muffled. Building walls rose up on either side, and trash sat along it. She began to question whether she was walking away from her problems or to a solution. Then she decided that she thought too much.

Kimiko stopped. She recognized the movement along the ground. Her body tensed up as she moved into an offensive stance. She watched steadily as the shades drew themselves from the shadows.

"Just me now, huh?" she said aloud. "You picked the wrong warrior on the wrong night."

**Sorry to cut if off there, I had intended to put the fight in this chapter, but things took longer than I thought. Don't forget about your questions and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Let's see . . .Nope, I can't think of a legitimate excuse for taking so long to update. I'm really sorry! I went to a concert (the American Idol one!) and before and after that all I did was think about how much fun I had. And then life threw some curve balls that are finally starting to get worked out. And I'm working on two other fanfics and an original story so I put off working on this because I was working out plot details –sigh-Yeah, I'm sorry. I only have the first half of this chapter done, but I figured I should post it so that you'd have **_**something **_**to read. I'll get the fight up soon!**

**Thanks xXWindxFirexx, ****HoMe SlIcE-windxXxfire****, and ****XxX-CURLY-WURLY-XxX** **for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

**CH. 16**

Raimundo lied in his bed in the guest room, staring up at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He could hear Dojo mumbling, Clay snoring, and the traffic outside, but his mind was elsewhere. The whole day had been going so well until they had held hands. He had thought she liked it, so why had she dropped his hand and ignored him the rest of the evening? Although he knew the reason, he didn't want to face it. Midori had mentioned Jet, and Jet was, after all, Kimiko's boyfriend.

Unable to let his mind settle, Raimundo rolled silently out of bed. He made his way across the room to grab his cell phone, the dim light coming from the window showing the green of his flannel pants and white of his t-shirt. He went into the empty, dark hall, closing the door behind him.

Rai leaned against the cool wall, closing his eyes. It was quiet, and he could smell the plants set up. After a moment he opened his phone, the blue light illuminating his dark face. He called Larissa, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Larissa, it's Raimundo."

"Rai! What are you doing? It must be past midnight there!"

He shrugged, although he knew she couldn't see him. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Aw, my little _doce-de-coco._ How have you been?"

He sighed deeply, leaning his head back. "Good enough. How's Omi?"

"Pedro's taking care of your puppy, don't worry."

"I worry."

Larissa laughed. "I've missed you! When will you come home?"

"Hopefully soon now. There's some problems, but they're being taken care of."

"Pedro says that Coach Adryan is really mad."

Raimundo glanced down the dark hall, making out the shape of fancy chairs. "I know. Tell him to tell him that it can't be avoided."

"Sure, baby." He could hear someone calling her name in the background. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. _Desculpe, _I forgot you're at your job."

She sounded like she made a dismissive gesture. "_Está bem _You get some sleep. You sound tired."

He rubbed his face. "I am."

"Well, I love you!"

" . . .Love you."

"Good-night, Rai."

"Night."

He hung up, closing his eyes again. Talking to Larissa hadn't done what he hoped. He felt nothing for her.

"Raimundo, dude," he said to himself, "you're officially a lost cause."

Then he headed back to bed.

* * *

**Okay, I'll have the second part of this chapter up soon, I promise! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the late update, I was out of town. But I have the second half of the chapter here and I think you'll love it! If you remember, this picks up where I left with Kimiko by herself in the city, thinking over what to do, when she was challenged by five shades. Thanks to Firegirl 156, XxX-CURLY-WURLY-XxX, and WindxFire for your reviews! I love you all! 8D (and for being so patient with my updates!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Chase: Going somewhere?_

_Kimiko: No, but you are!_

**CH. 17**

Kimiko's blue eyes moved between the five shades that faced her across the dark alley. Her body was ready but not tensed in her offensive stance, her black hat keeping the strands of her hair from her face. Her black shirt and gray sweatpants helped her blend in to the darkness, which she was thankful for. She didn't want anyone else to see this battle between good and evil. Plus she hadn't let herself go into public dressed informally in nearly six years. That's was being the daughter of a rich business owner did to you.

The sounds of the city were background noise, the neon lights and passing flashes of cars not penetrating the dark of the alley. The cement was dirty, trash littering it. The bricks of buildings were coated in grime, and one long metal ladder ran up the side, past two landings, and to the roof. The smell was revolting, but Kimiko could easily tune out the distractions.

The shades that faced her were bent and animal-like. They stayed on two legs but were hunches over as if they could easily utilize four. They had long snouts and tails, but any details were difficult to make out in the night. Kimiko briefly wondered if the boys were also being attacked, and she hoped they'd be safe.

"I'm glad you guys showed up," she said. "I'm in a bad mood and this will really help."

She flipped forward, flames flaring from her hands. She threw them forward as she landed. The fire knocked the two shades closest to her down. Wasting no time, she spun a kick into another, dodged a swiped, and shot fire.

One shade slammed into her from behind, wrapping its arms around her. Growling, she locked her foot around its ankle and yanked up, sending it the ground. She ducked a kick, backing up to try to keep every opponent in her sight. Two of the shadow monsters came at her from both sides, claws extended. She rolled out of the way and braced her elbow on the hard ground, kicking both fire-coated legs up and knocking the two into the brick wall.

A hard kick in her ribs sent her rolling over and over, the grimy street scratching her bare arms. She flipped to her feet to be hit again, falling onto her back. She rolled away from a stomp and then shoved herself up to dodge a kick. She turned to see one shade racing at her, jaws open viciously. It snapped at her head audibly, and she yanked back, the attack missing her by inches.

"Stop!" she shouted, and she summoned fire over her body to shoot it out in a circle, the hot air flinging her hair up. The flames slammed into all five creatures and sent them flying back into the walls.

Kimiko stood there, panting. Then she smiled. "If Gethin sent you after me because he thought I was weak, he's about to be proven wrong." She watched as one shadow creature burst into blacks sparks and vanished. "Alright, one down!" She crouched, grinning. "And four to go."

She launched herself at the metal ladder and grabbed it, swinging around to kick into a shade. Knocking it to the ground, she flipped off of it and landed on the head of another enemy, shooting fire down at him. She jumped off and blocked a kick aimed at her chest, dodged a swipe from another, and then quickly leaped onto the ladder before a third shade could bite her.

From her vantage point ten yards up, she looked down at the four shades looking up at her. The ladder was cold against her fingers, and her adrenaline was rushing strongly.

_Fighting down there uses their numbers against me, _she thought. _I need to change the playing field._

"What are you waiting for?" she called down.

It elicited the response she wanted. All four leaped up at her. She practically flew up the ladder, her feet making metallic bangs as she hurried. She vaulted onto the roof, the skyscrapers rising far above the building. The streets below were crowded with cars and people. She turned as the shades got on the roof, slowly approaching her.

_I need to separate them, _she thought.

Kimiko turned and sprinted across the roof, a glance back showing that the shadows were following her, racing on four legs. She thundered to the edge and leaped across the gap between buildings, a black alley below her, using her fire to propel herself across the distance. She landed roughly, catching the rest of her weight on her hands. She looked to the first shade that landed and grabbed its wrist. Its cold skin shocked her but she didn't let go and hurled it into a chimney with a loud bang. Before it had time to right itself she was on it, delivering a vicious punch across its face and several kicks to its midsections. Then, with a fist full of fire and a loud yell, she punched its chest, burning a hole straight through its body and dinting the metal chimney behind it. It exploded into black sparks, gone.

A sharp kick caught her in the back and she hit the chimney, being forced over it and to the ground. She rolled to her feet and kicked back the nearest shade, turning and running again. The cool breeze felt good against her sweaty face, her hand still slightly smoking from her attack. She felt her confidence rise and as she glanced back at her three pursuers, grinning, the turmoil in her mind settled. The storm of Tokyo/Xiaolin Temple, business owner/ warrior, formal/ informal, Jet/Rai cleared as rapidly as a hand across a foggy window. The thrill and pure happiness she felt while fighting evil was something nothing could ever replace. The world she had been building the last six years was made of glass and could easily shatter. And she did shatter it. She shattered what it meant to her with the heavy baseball bat of what she was. Of _who _she was.

_I am a Xiaolin warrior, _she thought, joy bubbling up inside her. _I am the Dragon of Fire._

Then, because the happiness was so absolute and overwhelming, she turned her face up to the sky, spread out her arms, and as she ran shouted into the night, "I am a Xiaolin warrior! Iam the Dragon of Fire!"The she closed her blue eyes as her heart threatened to burst, screaming, "_And I'm in love with Raimundo!"_

Fire engulfed her body in a bright, glorious inferno and she shot into the sky, several feet above the roof. She flipped over to face the shades, hovering in the air, flames flicking off her body. "Come get me!"

The shadows crouched over and trembled. Long, bat-like wings sprouted from their backs. They looked up at her, then took off, claws outstretched. Kimiko turned and shot off, flying across the night sky. She knew people were probably looking up, but with fire covering her they couldn't tell who she was. She weaved between the skyscrapers, her reflection blinding in the windows she passed, the air around her rippling with heat.

One shade came even with her, baring black teeth. She maneuvered above it and gripped its head, spreading the fire over its body. It thrashed wildly, kicking and swiping and struggling to get free. Kimiko blocked its attacks with her legs, although a few caught her ribs painfully. She strengthened the fire and the creature turned into the black sparks, vanishing long before they got close to the ground.

Kimiko looked back at the two enemies following her. She threw back a fireball, and was happy to see it destroy the one shade it hit. That left the last one. With a giant flap of wings it gained on her, reaching forward. She was sure if this monster made from shadows could make noise, it would be terrifying.

Kimiko dropped down in the air, glancing back and forth between her opponent and where she was going. She glided quickly by buildings, the street far below her alive with lights and activity. She picked up her speed, the shade behind her doing the same. The flames were strong as they wrapped around her body, sparks shooting off and making her look beautiful and deadly. She burst over the large stretches of farmland in western Tokyo, the night much darker away from all the shops.

Taking a deep breath, she abruptly halted and looked back at the shade as it zoomed to her. It sliced at her stomach, but she turned her body just enough for it to miss, practically centimeters from her flaming skin. It had so much momentum that it kept going past her. But she grabbed its tails and, using its speed against it, spun in a circle and hurled it towards the earth with a cry.

It was too dark to see the shade, but she heard the impact. It sounded like thunder and she knew people would be looking in this direction. She quickly shot to the ground, releasing the fire around her.

It was very dark, the stars visible overhead. The ground was flat all around her, the city far behind her. It was so very quiet she almost had a hard time believing she was still in Tokyo. The smell of grass was strong, mixed with a slight smoky smell coming from her. Kimiko's heart was pounding, and she was breathing hard. But as she stared at the empty crater where the shade had impacted, she felt better than she had in years.

Taking off her hat and allowing the breeze to blow her black hair, she turned back to the city. She wanted to make sure the boys were okay, and to tell them what happened.

Deciding she was too far away to walk, and definitely couldn't catch a bus this far out, the Dragon of Fire allowed flames to cover her body and shot into the sky.

* * *

**Alright, there's that! I had a really fun time writing it and hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be full-length, although this was a good length in itself anyway. **

**If you want to help bring Xiaolin Showdown back, (and please do help!) there's a video about the cause and I put the link up in my profile. If you haven't seen it, please check it out! A new season is very possible.**

**If you like my story, please review! 8D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this is late! If it makes you guys feel any better, I was late with my other fanfics, too. 8D I also meant to have this up a few days ago, but life got in the way. Things aren't exactly going my way right now, so please pray for me and my family! I hope this storm passes.**

**Firegirl 156: **lol You're welcome! And thanks for bugging me, sometimes I need it! Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Sk8inpiro21: **Aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! And thanks for the review!

**TheMissingPieceInaJigsaw: **Thanks so much! And thanks for your review!

**Hi: **lol Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Jack: I'm an artisté. I communicate with my feet._

_Wuya: If I had feet, I'd communicate all over you!_

**CH.18**

Kimiko raced into the warm and luxurious lobby of Tohomiko Electronics, her spirits soaring. The song "Defying Gravity" from Wicked was playing in her head, and she felt as if that's what she was doing as she bounded across the lobby. The fancy furniture was unoccupied this late, and a floral air freshener filled the room with its scent.

Kimiko headed towards the elevator, a huge smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling. She had come to her decision. She was a Xiaolin warrior. She loved Raimundo. She was happier than she had been in six years.

"Ms. Tohomiko!" the woman behind the desk exclaimed. "Are you all right?!"

Kimiko skidded to a stop, turning to the woman. "What?"

"Are you hurt?!"

"Wha-?" Kimiko looked down at herself. Her sweatpants had a hole in the knee and were torn at the bottom. There were scrapes along her arms and she was sweaty.

"I'm fine," Kimiko replied quickly, wondering why she hadn't considered cleaning up.

The woman's eyes were still wide. "You . . .you smell like smoke."

Kimiko tucked her hair nervously behind one ear. "I . . .um . . .was walking and tripped and rolled down a hill and landed by some smokers. Yeah. But I'm all good. I'll see you around." She ran into the elevator and quickly clicked the floor number. Leaning against the wall as she felt the elevator rising, she closed her eyes and felt an incredible peace.

The shuddering of the machine and click of opening doors told Kimiko she had reached her destination. She went out in the dark hall and down to the guest room door, passing a fake plant and a sitting area.

She silently opened the door, peering into the room. It was very dark, a silvery-orange light coming through the window to allow her to make out her friends' sleeping forms. Omi was on his head, his legs crossed. Dojo was curled up on his pillow. A large lump under the covers was Clay, snoring quietly. Raimundo was lying on his stomach, his head turned to the side and one arm hanging off the bed. She could hear the murmur of traffic outside.

Kimiko made her way across the room and knelt beside Raimundo's bed. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and she could see the muscles defined in his arms. He'd gotten so strong. She studied his face, his brown spikes in disarray. He looked peaceful and content, his body rising and falling as he breathed steadily.

_He's so beautiful, _she thought.

She fought the urge to stroke his face, although she knew nothing could wake him up. She needed to shower, she didn't want her cuts to get infected.

Kimiko leaned as close to his face as she dared and whispered, "I love you." The words hung in the air, sweet and deep. They tasted good, and for a moment she held her position, smiling, able to feel the warmth radiating from Raimundo's body. Then she stood and quietly left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the monks sat at the long breakfast table in the nice dining room. Sunlight shone in through the windows, shining off the polished wood and making golden gleams on the table. The smell of pancakes lingered in the room, glasses full of milk.

Kimiko had just related the events of the past nigh to them. The boys wanted to know all the details: what form the shadows took, their attacks, and how she killed them.

"I'm glad you're okay," Raimundo said sincerely. "I wonder why the shades targeted you?"

"It may just be because I was the only monk alone," Kimiko offered, her black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"And you are sure you are all right?" Omi questioned.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I have a few bruises and scrapes, nothing to be worried about. We've all gotten a lot worse."

Raimundo nodded, recalling the showdown against four foes right before he became a Shoku warrior, when they were in an alternate timeline. He still could remember the pain he'd been in.

"Perhaps we should train more today," Omi suggested, "so that we are prepared when Gethin strikes again."

"Sounds good," Kimiko agreed. "I'll show you guys our private gym, we can use that."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! The next thing I have planned is longer, and I didn't want to squish it into this chapter. I updated my profile with links to places on the web where you can find me, if you're interested.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I didn't update last month. I was busy with the holiday and preparing for the new semester. By the way, I hope you guys had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! But, here the next chapter is, complete and full-length! I'm proud of it and I think you'll enjoy it! **

**So, on to . . .wait . . . 100 reviews?! Yay! Thanks everybody, I love you all! 8D**

**Thanks to spazzmanaray, XxxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX, TheMissingPieceinaJigsaw, angel-devil2009, and Kioku7 for your wonderful reviews! I'm really happy you guys love the story! **

**Sk8inpiro21: **Thank you! Yeah, sorry the last chapter was short. This chapter was going to be part of the last one, but that would have made it really long, so I split them up. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hi: **No, no you're fine! 8D Actually it's good for me to get pushy reviews, it gets me motivated to write! 8D Thanks for the review!

**Sorry! Can't tell you my name!: **lol That's fine, I'll just call you that. ;) Aw, thanks so much, I'm glad you like it! And thanks for your review!

**Firegirl156: **lol Okay, let me see how many of your questions I can answer . . .

Q. How are you going to break Kim and Jet up? A. Well . . . let's just say they're going to have a little "talk" sometime soon.

Q. How will the bad guy be defeated? A. It's a secret. 8D I haven't decided on a definite way yet, I'm still juggling a couple of ideas in my mind. Who says he'll be defeated? Maybe he'll win and all the monks will die. Lol J/K

Q. How did you come up with the name Jet? A. Jet is named after Jet Li. Lol

Q. What will happen with Rai's "girlfriends"? A. They will return to the story soon, that's all I can say. ;)

Q. Will the group stay together after they defeat the bad guy? A. Well, let's see . . . right now they're just so happy to see each other again, but soon they'll be reminded why they broke up in the first place. That's all I'm gonna say about that. ;)

Haha, don't worry about bugging me, it gets me motivated! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Clay: "All pigs are special in their own way."_

**CH. 19 **

The exercise room in Tohomiko Electronics was the biggest the three boys had ever seen. It was filled with tread mills, weight machines, mats, all manner of other equipment, and still appeared very spacious. A mirror lined one wall, and there were several television screens mounted at the top. A vending machine sold beverages, and a smaller one beside it held snacks. It smelled of cleaning products, and was empty of use.

"This is most amazing!" Omi gasped.

Kimiko smiled, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Thanks. It's a private gym. Just for my family and our friends." She paused, glancing at the astounded looks on the boys' faces. She laughed. "Well, go on, guys, try some stuff out!"

Omi raced over to the treadmill and clicked the on button, playing with the settings. A smile spread over his yellow face as the machine began to move rapidly under him. He ran with it. "Look, friends, I am running but not going anywhere!"

Clay chuckled. "Nice job, partner." He headed over to a machine to work the shoulder muscles, sitting in the leather seat.

Raimundo bounded over to another machine to exercise the arms. "Thanks, Kimiko, this'll help us stay on top of our game."

"No problem," she replied, smiling at him. "There's also several punching bags in that far corner. We can practice some of our moves on them. But do it softly, we wouldn't want to break anything."

"Oh, yes," Omi chuckled, bounding across the treadmill. "I am most powerful."

As they worked out, Raimundo watched Kimiko surreptitiously from his peripheral vision, his biceps burning as he worked them. The Dragon of Fire would occasionally glance over at him, a smile on her lips and blue eyes shining, before quickly looking away. He wondered at her sudden change in attitude. She hadn't spoken to him last night, after the fancy dinner. He had thought he'd upset her by holding her hand, and because of Midori's mention of Jet. Maybe he'd over thought it? Whatever the case, she seemed to be warming up to him now, and it made him happy.

After about a half hour, clay stopped and bought a bottle of water. He sighed loudly. "Well, partners, I gotta go relieve myself. Where can I do that, Kimiko?"

"You can use the lobby restroom," she replied, her ponytail bouncing as she ran the treadmill. "You just go down the hall, take a right, and go straight until you reach the lobby. The restroom is in an alcove-thing on the other side of the seating area."

He tipped his hat. "Thanks." Then he walked out.

Clay headed down the soft-carpeted hall, smelling the floral air freshener that attempted to cover up the scent of cleaning products. Though, he noted, the entire building _was_ very clean. He tried to calm his breathing from the exercise, slightly sweaty. He wanted to stay in top shape, though. What happened to Kimiko could happen to any of them.

To the cowboy it seemed that they all were happier when using their bodies. It was what they were trained to do, what they spent years doing every day. He glanced down at his own large body, his smile dropping fractionally. He was comfortable and confident in his own skin, but he still felt slight jealously at guys, such as Raimundo, who could be so skinny and in such control over their weight. Clay had never experienced that. With a growing feeling of bitterness, he recalled what his daddy had often said to him, "Clay, ya need to lose some weight and show yer muscles like a real man!"

Clay shook his head. He'd fought evil for years and his weight hadn't hindered him. In fact he'd learned to use it to his advantage. His element was earth. Solid. Strength. Power. He was built heavy, he'd never been as thin as Raimundo, but that was probably a good thing. The Dragon of Earth should be thick.

Clay went into the lobby and quickly located the restroom, doing his business. When he was finished, he began heading back across the sunlit lobby, when a specific and alluring aroma came to his attention. He turned to the glass doors as they opened, one businessman entering. A cool breeze blew in, carrying the scent of pork and barbeque.

"Yum," he mused to himself, heading outside.

He stood on the busy sidewalk, the sun warm on him above the towering skyscrapers. He tuned out the noise of people and cars, focusing on the smell. He had to locate that restaurant! That was where they'd be eating lunch for sure! He went along the sidewalk, concentrating. As he passed an alley between small shops, he saw a flicker of movement.

The Texan stopped, frowning. Gethin? He slowly walked into the alley, the air cooler inside. He saw the flicker of movement again, by the dark wall.

"Hello?" he called tentatively. He didn't want to stumble into any criminal mess.

Suddenly a large shade sprang at him, swinging a heavy arm that connected. Clay closed his eyes as he felt himself flying, a scream coming from his mouth. He was too high, he knew that much. He opened his eyes in time to see a flash of blue sky before a winged shade slammed into him, taking him away.

The cowboy looked down to see them over the tops of the buildings, and he felt sick to his stomach. Fighting in the air was _not _his element, pun intended. Swallowing, he glanced at the twisted, bestial shade that held him in two of its four limbs, wings beating loudly. Three others flew up beside it, baring black teeth.

Clay looked down as the city disappeared under them, bringing them over vast areas of farmland. Tiny barns were spread out, hundreds of acres apart. Clay reacted instantly. He thrashed in the shade's hold and reached out with his element, muscles straining in his concentration.

Boulders ripped up from the ground far below, flying up and into the shadow creatures. Clay shouted as he sent more slamming into his attackers. The monster holding him lost its grip and he fell. Nausea overtook him as he tumbled through the air, but he kept alert and focused, bringing up another section of the ground underneath him. He landed on it roughly and rode it down until it collided with the land, throwing him off.

Clay shakily stood, brushing dirt off his blue shirt. "Well, not the best of landings, but I'll work on it."

A shadow passing over him caused him to look up, blue eyes widening. The shades shot down at him, claws open. He jumped up and kicked one, another slamming into him. He was thrown off his feet, his hat flying.

Clay quickly stood back up, sending rocks hurtling at his attackers.

* * *

In Tohomiko Electronics, Raimundo lounged against the mirror, drinking a bottle of water, his heart still pounding hard. Kimiko was on the treadmill, Omi working with the punching bag.

"Clay's been gone for awhile," Kimiko commented, her ponytail swinging behind her.

A grin spread across the Brazilian's face. "Maybe he got stuck."

Kimiko laughed. "That's a very real possibility. But I am a little worried. What if . . .?"

Raimundo's smile dropped, his eyes lowering in contemplation. After a few seconds he nodded. "Omi, could you go check on Clay, just in case? If he's not in the restroom come back here and we'll . . . go from there."

"I shall." The small Chinese monk bounded out of the room.

"I'm sure Clay's fine," Kimiko assured.

"I hope so."

She stopped the treadmill, hopping off. "Maybe it would help if we all had one-way cell phones to keep in contact with each other. So if something ever did happen, we could alert the other three."

"Sounds like a good idea," he nodded. "Besides, Clay could be constipated. Or he could have ran up to our room for something, or gone to the kitchen to eat. There's no reason to panic yet."

* * *

Clay cried out as another attack made contact with his ribs, knocking him to the ground. He rolled out of the way, getting back to his feet. He'd taken out one shade, leaving him to contend with three. He had to keep moving, jumping, and running. If he just stood and fought their numbers were to their advantage. It wasn't a straight forward fight.

_Why? _Clay thought as he backed up, dodging attacks and throwing rocks. _Why do this? They targeted Kimiko by herself, and now me. What's the reason? Is Gethin just tryin' to kill us one at a time?_

Clay pivoted for a hard kick, making contact with a shade's head. It burst into sparks, vanishing. He eyed the last two, panting. They stood, claws twitching.

"Well, come on now!" the cowboy shouted. "Are we gonna do this rodeo or what?"

He leaped forward, bringing his fist down. The monster dodged, swiping at him. Clay yanked back and stomped the ground, creating a hole the shade fell in. He felt himself get hit from behind and he tumbled into the deep hole, dirt walls rising above his head.

The second shade hopped down to join them and charged forward. Clay threw himself back against the wall and slammed his fist against it. A column of earth shot out from it, smashing into the monster and destroying it.

Clay looked to the last one, wiping seat from his brow and leaving a streak of dirt. The shade leaped into the air, shooting down at him. Clay dropped and rolled out of the way, getting up in time to dodge a slash aimed for his head, them jumping over one aimed for his knees.

Clay backed up, ducking and avoiding the monster's relentless attacks. One caught him in the shoulder, tearing his skin, and he cried out in pain. The shade followed up with a kick to his chest, sending him to the ground.

The cowboy hit hard on his back, the wind knocked from him. He looked up to see the shade jump into the air, preparing to come down on him. Clay rolled backwards and punched the ground. A slab of earth shot up and came crashing on top of the last shade, flattening it to the dirt. The Texan didn't move until he saw the sparks shoot out, proving it was gone and he had won.

* * *

The three monks in Tohomiko Electronics had started to panic. After Omi had come back with the news, they made a call to their room which received no answer. They checked the kitchen and the private dining room, and then talked to Midori and Mr. Tohomiko, both who hadn't seen Clay.

They were heading through the lobby, just about to go out and look for him, when Clay walked in, dirty, sweaty, bruised, and bleeding in a few places.

"Clay!" Kimiko shouted.

The cowboy smiled. "Howdy, ya'll."

"What happened?" Raimundo demanded.

Clay looked over at the shocked receptionist at the desk, then turned to his friends. "Let's talk in private."

They quickly went into the gym, Kimiko grabbing a wet rag and bandages. Clay sat heavily down on a treadmill, taking off his hat.

"Are you okay?" Omi asked, eyes wide.

"I'm fine," the cowboy nodded, taking the wet rag and wiping it over his face. "I just had stepped outside the building when I was attacked by Gethin's shades."

"_What?!" _Kimiko gasped. "They went after you?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Four of 'em. Nasty fellas."

Raimundo's jaw clenched and he stood up, crossing his arms and walking over by the mirror.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Omi asked again, kneeling in front of his friend.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Clay assured. "Just a little banged up, but nothin' I won't get over. They didn't get the best of me."

"That's my cowboy," the Japanese girl smiled, patting him on the arm.

As Clay and Omi started talking, Kimiko looked over to the Brazilian who was resting his forehead on the mirror-wall, eyes closed. She got up and went over to him, blue eyes worried. "Rai?"

He turned to her, sighing. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He took a deep breath, his face tight. "I don't like Gethin targeting members of my team."

She studied his handsome face, not liking the pain and anger she saw there. She understood what he meant. Master Fung had named him the leader and he felt responsible for anything and everything that happened. He was taking the attacks on herself and Clay personally. Gethin was, after all, the leader of his seemingly endless supply of shades.

She brought her hand up to his dark face and they met eyes. "Hey, I'll get us those cell phones, that way none of us will be attacked by ourselves again. "

"Thanks," he smiled, seeming comforted.

She dropped her hand. "I'm gonna go see if Clay needs anything else."

Raimundo watched her walk off, sighing. He bit his lip, glaring at the far wall. He decided that if Gethin ever tried something like that again, those shades better attack him.

* * *

**Please review! Also, someone has started a wonderful fansite for Xiaolin Showdown! So we don't have to use the show's pages on television sites. Do a Google search for Xiaolin Showdown Fansite, all together and you'll find it. That's the URL, with a .com on the end. **


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter turned out a little shorter than usual, but this is the second to the last in this part of the fanfic. Which means next chapter will end Part I. 8D I think you guys will enjoy this!**

**My anonymous reviewer: **Yeah, school definitely gets in the way. –sigh- Well, let's see how many of those questions I can answer . . .Anything with Jet will happen in this chapter! As for Rai/Kim romance, it's coming soon! As for the group breaking up, well, let's just say soon they'll be reminded why they all left in the first place. And for angst, yes, there will be some! But that'll come a lot later, mostly in the third part of the story. It won't disappoint you. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Angel-devil-2009: **I love Rai, too! Thanks for your review!

**Sk8inpiro21: **Nope, I never forget about this story! Though I know it had been FOREVER since an update! Sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Converse-junkie: **lol No! Don't fake hate me! Here's your update! 8D Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to Sorry! No Name, TheMissingPieceinaJigsaw and lilanimefan247 for your wonderful reviews! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own XS. –sigh- I own any OC's in this story.**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Omi: I shall place a cover over your backside!_

_Rai: I sure hope you mean you've got me covered._

**CH. 20**

Kimiko knocked impatiently on the door to the boys' room, adjusting her diamond necklace. The hall was empty and calm, but downstairs she could hear the noises of the party her father was throwing. The party in honor of her taking over Tohomiko Electronics.

Before she would have been ecstatic. Before she would have snatched at the opportunity to become a young woman of business and have work to occupy her life. But not now. Not after everything that had happened, or after her epiphany on the rooftops when she had chosen what she wanted in life. It was simple, really. She wanted to be the Dragon of Fire. And she wanted Raimundo.

The latter, however, was not easy to deal with. When should she tell him? What if he didn't want that? And what about Jet? A sick feeling took hold in her stomach. She'd received word from Midori that Jet had come back between rounds on his boxing tournament to attend the celebration for her.

"It's me!" Kimiko called, getting impatient and not wanting her mind to think of these things quite yet. She'd just deal with it in stride, one thing at a time. Her heels were making her feet sore, and her fiery red dress hugged her warrior figure. Her black hair was piled on her head. She knew she looked beautiful, but, for once, she didn't care.

"Coming!" Raimundo's voice called. The door opened a moment later, revealing a smiling face. "Don't you look good? I don't think I should enter with you."

She grinned back, glancing down at his untucked and loose suit, the collar open to show the skin underneath. "You do look a little sloppy, but all eyes will be on Omi, anyway."

"I heard that!" the small monk shouted from inside the room.

Clay walked up, his hat off and wearing a pressed, navy blue tuxedo. "I can't stand all this fancy-pants stuff. You can come on in, Kimiko, we're all dressed."

She walked in, looking at the mess of the room with clothes thrown all over the floor. The television was on, the news playing softly. She sat down on the bed, sighing. "The celebration shouldn't be long, I hope. I just want to get it over with."

Raimundo leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He seemed concerned. "Isn't this what you want? To take over the family company?"

She dropped her gaze, studying her red fingernails. "I don't know anymore. But I can hardly tell them to wait. This party is far too expensive."

Raimundo appeared to drift into thought, being silent. Clay was studying himself in front of the full body mirror as Omi struggled to button his jacket and find his shoes. Kimiko watched the news absently as it went to international occurrences. As it continued, she frowned. "What?"

"What?" all three boys asked, glancing at her.

"That election in Italy . . . Moretti won."

The cowboy shrugged, turning back to the mirror. "Who's that fella?"

The Japanese girl frowned. "Moretti was a pro-war candidate. No one thought he'd win. That's really weird." She was quiet as she watched the stories switch, then was shocked again. "There was a revolt in Cairo? What _is _this world coming to?"

"You know what they say," Raimundo commented, "no news it good news. I read in the paper that drug wars have escalated in Mexico to really dangerous levels."

Kimiko shook her head, standing, her diamond earrings brushing against her face. "Guess none of it's our problem. You ready, guys?"

"Yes, "Omi replied, tying his shoes. "Let us go!"

They went out into the hall and took the elevator to the ballroom floor. The boys were fidgeting nervously, and Kimiko couldn't help but feel the same way. Everything had changed. She didn't want this position, she didn't want the party, and she didn't want to have to face Jet.

The elevator came to the floor all too soon and they stepped out, heading down a luxurious hall and to the ballroom. It was wide and circular, brightly lit by majestic chandeliers. Windows allowed a view of the starry night sky. Violins played music and a table was set up with food, carrying the aroma of fruits and chocolate. Men dressed in suits and women in beautiful dresses moved about the marble floor, socializing and enjoying their time. A platform was erected on one side of the floor with a microphone for announcements.

Midori came bounding up, her brown ponytail swinging. "Ms. Tohomiko! I was about to go find you!"

"Thank you, but everything is all right," Kimiko assured.

"Your father will be making the announcement in a half hour, so make sure you're ready to say a few words. You might want to greet the really important people here, it's good to have connections. And I think Jet is by the windows, last I saw."

Kimiko held up her hand. "Okay, thanks. I'll be fine."

Midori smiled. "Great! I'll see you on stage!" She turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

"So . . ." Clay drew out, blue eyes glancing around. "What do we do?"

"Eat, mingle, try not to make a scene," Kimiko responded with a smile. "I do have some things I need to take care of. I'll see you guys soon."

The cowboy turned to the buffet, his face lighting up. Omi stayed close, looking about in wonder as they headed off.

The Brazilian turned to Kimiko. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

His face fell slightly and he pretended to be interested in the passing people. "It just seems like . . ."

She sighed, touching his arm. "Thanks, Rai. I really just want to get this all over with. There's some things I have to do that I really don't want to."

He met her eyes again. "Then don't."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You make it sound so simple."

"It is. You just make it harder. What's the point of pleasing others if _you're_ not happy?"

She smiled affectionately at him, the chandeliers making her black hair shine. "I always did like that about you."

A smile didn't grace his face, he was concerned, and she could tell it was about more than he was letting on. The music change beat to a slow tune, and couples started breaking off, moving in a steady sway of color.

"Smile for me, Rai," she stated, staring hard into his eyes.

Just then Jet walked up, his black and white suit perfect and his brown hair slicked back. His broad and muscular body stood out among the smaller businessmen. "Kimiko! I've been looking for you."

Raimundo's expression turned sour as he glared at the boxer. Kimiko turned, forcing a smile. "Jet . . . hi! That's so nice of you come here between your fights."

Jet raised an eyebrow. "Anything for you."

Rai rolled his eyes.

"So," the boxer said smoothly. "May I have this dance?"

Kimiko felt her gut clench. She glanced at the obviously upset Brazilian, then back at Jet. "Sure."

"Fantastic." Jet looked over at Rai. "Excuse us, please?"

Clenching his jaw, Raimundo abruptly turned and walked off after the other two monks.

Kimiko watched him go, feeling her heart sink. She turned back to the boxer. "So, um, how has the tournament been going?"

Jet swept her up in a dancing position, pulling her close. "Perfectly, of course. Wouldn't expect less from me, would you?"

"No," she replied, lacking enthusiasm as she glanced at Raimundo as he headed over to the food.

"And how have things been here?"

"Great," she responded, pulling her eyes back to the boxer. "They've been great."

The two fell into silence as they danced about, in the middle of all the other couples. Jewels flashed in the bright light, vividly colored dresses spun, and the marble floor was hard and smooth under their feet. Kimiko kept glancing at Raimundo, who eventually settled to leaning against the table, drink in hand, watching them with narrowed eyes. She hated it. She hated that this was hurting him. And that emotion fueled her to be unresponsive as she danced, moving through the movements as a secretary might typing in information.

Jet had apparently noticed, as he frowned at her. "Kimiko? What's wrong?"

She met his eyes, struggling to tell him that it was nothing, but Rai's face was burned into her vision, making her throat lock up. "I . . ."

"Something has happened while I've been away," Jet stated factually. "I can tell. I feel like . . . I've lost you."

Kimiko stopped dancing, dropping her arms from him. "Jet . . . a lot has happened. I'm not the girl you think I am."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She took a breath. "The Kimiko you knew doesn't exist anymore."

He took a step closer, putting a finger under her chin and tilting her face up. "But that's the Kimiko I'm in love with."

She pushed his hand away, emotions storming inside her. "That's just it, Jet."

There was a pause as he studied her face, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She looked down at the shining floor, then back up. "I don't have feelings for you anymore."

Jet took a step back, stunned. "Are you . . . Are you breaking up with me?"

She nodded.

"For another guy?"

She glanced to the side. "Not exactly. My priorities have changed."

His expression turned to anger. "Is it because of your friends showing up here?"

She paused, then nodded. "It is. And I'm happier."

Jet backed up, shock and anger mixing on his face. At last he spat, "You'll be sorry. One day you'll come crawling back to me and begging me to take you back."

She shook her head firmly. "I won't." She sighed. "Can we not still be friends?"

"No," he snapped.

"Then," she took a breath. "good-bye, Jet." She turned on her heels and walked off into the crowd, not looking back. Her steps clacked against the floor and she headed purposefully to her friends at the buffet. Seeing her, Raimundo straightened, hoping lighting his face.

"Ms. Tohomiko!" Midori's high voice suddenly shouted as she appeared at her side. "Get ready, Mr. Tohomiko is about to announce you!"

Kimiko stopped abruptly, her earrings swinging from the momentum. She turned to the stage to see her father on it, standing at the microphone. The room quieted down, the music stopping. All eyes turned to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Tohomiko stated. "Thank you all for coming. I hope you are enjoying the celebration in honor of my lovely daughter, Kimiko Tohomiko, taking my place as head of this company. Please, dear daughter, would you address these good people?"

Kimiko felt on the spot, her stomach twisting. She couldn't do this. She couldn't seal the rest of her life away. But what would her father think? What about all those businessmen and women here? And the money for the party? And that man Toshihiro, who never had any faith in her. He'd think he had won.

As people watched her expectantly, Kimiko struggled for a decision. She turned to Raimundo, just a few yards away, who held her gaze firmly. There was so much life in those eyes, so much will power. She felt strengthened by it. She smiled briefly at him, then made her way to the stage.

It seemed to take a long time, with her heels clacking loudly as everyone watched her. She walked with confidence, a soft smile on her face. She quickly ascended the steps, nodding at her father before coming in front of the microphone.

The view from the platform was completely different. Everyone was looking up at her, the grandeur of the room easily able to see. It was beautiful.

Kimiko took a breath and said, "Hello, everyone. Thank you for taking time out of your night to come to this party. I really have had a wonderful time here tonight, and I hope all of you have, too."

Raimundo watched her, standing toward the back of the crowd. He glanced around at all the faces, then back at the hall they came from. A ripple in the darkness caught his attention.

"No," he whispered. "Not here." He waved, catching Clay and Omi's attention, then tilted his head in the direction of the hall.

They both understood, taking one final look at Kimiko as they left the ballroom, going into the quiet hall.

"Did you see shades?" Omi asked softly as they walked in, looking about.

"Yes," the Brazilian responded. "I'm sure of it."

"Well, where-" Clay started, when a shadow creature shot up from the floor.

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Surprise! –balloons fly and confetti falls- A super-fast update! You guys are shocked, aren't you? 8D I am too, lol! Since I've been so erratic and long in my updates, I thought I'd do something special for you guys. I really appreciate you staying with this fanfic, even though I'm terrible at updating it. Thanks bunches! –blows a kiss-**

**Converse-junkie: **Oh no! 8D Well, I hope I am forgiven as I got this chapter up in just a few day! Thanks for reviewing!

**WindxFire: **lol I know, I know. Sometimes I just can't help it. My evilness comes out, mwhaha! ;) Thanks for the review!

**Angel-devil-2009: **Thanks! Kisses back! And thanks for your review!

**Firegirl156: **Aw, thank you! –blushes- And thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks very much to lilanimefan247, anonymous, and TheMissingPieceinaJigsaw for your reviews!**

**This is the last chapter in Part I. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Chase Young: Katnappé has won the apprentice position. You have won my pity._

_Jack: So, in a way, we're all winners._

**CH. 21**

Kimiko looked out over the crowd in the elegant ballroom, feeling anxiety prick at her. She had to do it. She couldn't live a lie anymore. She had been doing so for six years, and she was exhausted. She'd broken it off with Jet, now was the time to break off the last connection to the life she'd started to build up. The life she didn't want. She looked over the faces watching her expectantly, and was confused to not see her three boys. Where had they gone?

After her silence stretched out a bit too long, she cleared her throat, smiling, her diamond jewelry sparkling in the chandelier light. "Again, thank you all for coming. Unfortunately, I have bad news to deliver."

* * *

Raimundo was thrown back into the wall, his head cracking against it. He slumped down and saw the shade attacking again. He rolled out of the way, trying to keep his eyes locked on his opponent. The darkness of the hallway made the shadow creatures difficult to see.

Omi spun around for a kick, then followed that up with a series of punches, each connecting to the shade. He was satisfied when it burst into black sparks. He quickly turned his attention to the next shade of the group they were fighting.

Clay ducked and backed up, his fists held protectively in front of his face. A creature swiped a clawed hand at him and he yanked backward, countering with an elbow swing. His enemy ducked and lashed out at his knees. Clay jumped over the attack and swung his heel round, connecting with the shade's head.

* * *

"I am honored that my father wishes for me to run this company," Kimiko said. "But after careful deliberation, I fear that I am not the right person for this job."

Gasps resounded through the room, the business people turning to look at each other. She saw Midori's eyes pop wide behind her glasses, and her father's jaw drop.

"I'm sorry, but this is not a career I want for myself," she continued. "And I'm sure there are many others far more qualified than I to ascent to this position. So-" She stopped abruptly, shocked as she saw Raimundo tumble in from a hallway behind the crowd of people, a shade lunging after him. He regained his footing and jumped at his opponent, bringing them both back into the hall. Kimiko quickly said, "I will not be taking over my father's company. Thank you."

She rushed away from the microphone, hurrying down the steps. Midori raced up to her as she jogged through the people, saying, "Ms. Tohomiko, have you lost your mind?!"

"No, leave me alone, Midori," Kimiko snapped, and left the assistant behind. She didn't notice the staring faces as she headed for the hall, kicking off her high heels. She heard someone else start to speak on stage, but didn't care. Gethin's shades were here, and possibly Gethin.

Kimiko raced into the hall to see the three boys fighting. She pulled up her dress and kicked into a shade, her attacks sharp and accurate. She spun gracefully about, happy to be able to let out her emotions.

Omi landed a knife chop, destroying the last shade in the hall. They all stood there a moment, panting and looking around.

"Is that all?" Clay questioned, running his fingers through his hair.

Kimiko opened her mouth to speak, when a heavy hum of commotion from the ballroom came to her attention. She hurried back in there, the boys following, their clothes ruffled and slightly sweaty.

Toshihiro had taken the stage, smiling crookedly, his slicked back black hair and graying beard shining in the light. "She doesn't want this position," he was saying. "And is obviously far too young and irresponsible to accept it. I, a thirty year chairman of Tohomiko Electronics, have plenty of experience, and the dedication needed to oversee this company."

There were some cheers in response, the people evidently irritated at Kimiko's speech and abrupt departure.

"And, "Toshihiro said, "if Mr. Tohomiko will let me, I'll be happy to take young Ms. Tohomiko's abandoned place."

Mr. Tohomiko looked distraught. He said something to Toshihiro that couldn't be heard.

The chairman grinned and looked out over the people. His black eyes surveyed their faces, then settled on Kimiko in the back. "And by the way, dear Kimiko, your friend Gethin sends his regards."

Those words hit the monks physically. Their mouths fell open, shock crossing their faces. Omi even took a step back. The crowd started talking among themselves, palpably entertained by the scene they had witnessed.

Toshihiro descended the platform and began heading towards the monks, a smile fixed on his face. People patted him and said things as he passed by. He'd nod, then turn his attention back to the four. They all straightened, their faces set.

The chairman came to a stop in front of them. "Quite the spectacle, no? I think it will be easy enough for me to get control of Tohomiko Electronics."

Kimiko bristled. "Anyone who knows Gethin will do no such thing."

"We need to talk," Raimundo snapped.

"Oh, I agree," Toshihiro replied. "But let's go somewhere private, don't you think?"

Kimiko glanced at the ballroom, then nodded. "Let's talk in the dining room, then."

They headed down the hall in silence, past a few turns and through a set of wooden doors to the dining room. Kimiko turned on the light as they entered, revealing a large, rectangular room that housed an expensive cherry wood table. Chairs lined the sides, and windows ran along one wall.

Raimundo shut the door behind them, plunging them into quiet. "So, how do you know Gethin?"

Toshihiro smiled. "Getting right down to business, are we? He approached me in my room one night, offering me a chance to control Tohomiko Electronics if I swore loyalty to him."

"You made a deal with the devil!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Gethin is evil!"

The chairman tilted his head to the side, his hand resting on the table. "You're just saying that because you lost."

"No, she speaks the truth!" Omi said. "Please, do not do this!"

"Listen to us, partner, "Clay stated.

"It's too late," Toshihiro told them. "I took an oath. There's no going back. And why would I?" He spread his arms. "I'll have it all!"

Kimiko gritted her teeth. "Gethin can't promise you control of the company. It's my father's decision."

The chairman shook his head, smiling sadly. "Ah, dear, your father may be in control, but he's also under influence of people. That's the point of having chairmen. And Gethin's reach is longer than you think." He leaned comfortably back against the table. "I _will_ head Tohomiko Electronics."

Raimundo punched his fist into his palm. "I say we slice and dice this guy now."

Kimiko cringed. The last thing she wanted was rumors that she beat Toshihiro up. "Actually, Rai, maybe we should-"

"Oh, no," Toshihiro grinned widely. "Go ahead. I was, quite honestly, hoping you'd say that."

Shades drew up from the shadows underneath the chairs, with long snouts and clawed hands. They hunched over, facing the monks who shifted into offensive positions.

Toshihiro cocked a lazy grin. "Kill them."

The shades jumped forward and the monks met them in combat. The sounds of clothes swishing, fists and feet impacting, and grunts filled the air. Toshihiro watched lazily, moving over to the door to prevent intrusion.

Omi flipped backwards, kicking a shade and sending it flying. Kimiko caught its wrist, swinging it around and throwing it across the table. Clay turned to it and kicked it at the Brazilian, shouting, "Here, Rai!" Raimundo jumped up and snap kicked the shade, destroying it. They continued to work in this pattern of teamwork, juggling shades amongst each other and keeping active.

Toshihiro watched, pursing his lips. His smile had faded, his arms crossed. The monks were making quick work of the remaining shades.

Omi hopped up on top of the table with a thud, facing a shadow creature. It swiped at him repeatedly. He blocked and dodged, dropping to sweep its legs out from underneath it. It fell to the table, lashing out viciously. Omi jumped backwards, turning to a shade coming up behind him.

Raimundo looked to the creature on the table as it jumped to its feet. He ran onto the table, scooping up a chair and swinging it around, turning the shade into a shower of blackness. He ducked as an enemy leaped at his head. It landed on one side of the table, and he back flipped off, landing on the opposite side. He threw up another chair and with a shout kicked it through the air, slamming into the shade and sending it flying.

Clay saw Raimundo's actions and caught the creature, throwing it to the ground and bringing an axe kick down on its head, killing it. He glanced around, smiling as he realized they had won.

"You have not won!" Toshihiro shouted, contradicting the cowboy's thoughts. "If I can't have Tohomiko Electronics, neither can you!" He pulled out a gun, aimed it at Kimiko, and fired.

The gunshot echoed through the room, nearly drowning out the boys' screams of protest. There was a surge of heat, and then flames completely engulfed Kimiko's body. She grinned, reaching into the flames and bringing out the bullet. It smoked, and then burned into nothing.

"Nice try," she said, grinning darkly. "But Xiaolin reflexes are faster than that."

Toshihiro's eyes were wide as he dropped the gun, backing up against the door. "I-I'll tell everyone what you can do!"

"Oh really?" Kimiko questioned, still grinning. "And who's going to believe you?"

With a cry of surrender, the chairman fell to the floor.

* * *

Many people in the ballroom had come running when they'd heard the gunshot. The story was that Kimiko had tried to speak to Toshihiro, but he had gone crazy, trashing the room and eventually trying to shoot her. He had missed. Too consumed by failure, Toshihiro did not argue. And the monks doubted he could have come up with a story to explain his fingerprints on a gun. He was not elected as head of Tohomiko Electronics, and Mr. Tohomiko took it back over.

The incident, however, had made the monks anxious. They had contacted Master Fung about it, and he had congratulated them on their victory, but warned that he could feel evil forces in the world increasing. They wondered at Gethin winning over Toshihiro and, according to the chairman, other members of Tohomiko Electronics. If Toshihiro had won, what was to be gained? What could Gethin get out of a loyalty oath?

Evil growing all over the world seemed overwhelming. They knew next to nothing about the nature of their foe, or the reasoning behind his actions. They all agreed, as had Master Fung, that they were strongest as a team and would stick together, only going where Gethin went. Now all they had to do was wait to see if he was still in Tokyo, or if he had gone elsewhere after his defeat.

Kimiko sat in her father's office, morning sunlight streaming through the windows that allowed a view of the city. The office was well furnished and smelled of cleaning products, Japan's white and red flag hanging on a wall. Behind the dark oak desk, Mr. Tohomiko sat, rubbing his forehead. Kimiko was in a chair on the other side, wearing jeans and a blue shirt, her hair pulled back.

"Kimiko," he began, the sunlight shining off his glasses, "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She sighed, guilt prodding at her. "I honestly didn't fully realize that I didn't want it until the party. I know that was an embarrassment, Papa, I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "On the contrary, I was told that that was the most exciting work event they ever attended."

She smiled wryly. They had no idea.

"I just don't want you to feel that you _have _to do things for this company just because you're my daughter," he said sincerely, meeting her eyes. "And I had thought it was what you wanted."

She glanced to the side. "For awhile, it _was _what I wanted."

He looked at her knowingly. "Because of the Xiaolin Temple?"

She hesitated, then nodded.

"But I take it all that is sorted out now."

She smiled. "It is."

"Well," he leaned forward. "Then you owe me no apology, Kimiko. I just want you to be happy."

She hugged him across the desk. "_Arigato gozaimasu, _Papa."

Mr. Tohomiko patted her back affectionately. "_Douitashimashite. _I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

That night Raimundo stood in the restroom connected to their guest bedroom, getting ready to go to bed. He had green flannel pants on and a white sleep shirt. The restroom was rectangular, a door separating the shower and toilet. The sink had a curving gold faucet, and the mirror had lights lining it. He had turned then on dim, allowing his eyes to slowly adjust so he wouldn't be practically blind when he walked out into the bedroom.

He splashed water on his face, then grabbed a towel to dry off. It was warm and soft against his skin, and he allowed it there a moment longer before he put it down and looked up at his reflection. He froze.

Gethin was standing behind him. The pure black form of the man was menacing, two darker spots serving as eyes. He chuckled darkly in his deep voice. "Did I surprise you, Raimundo?"

The Brazilian narrowed his green eyes. "What do you want?"

"My, my, aren't we feisty? I thought you were the laid-back one?" He paused. "You're taking my actions personally, aren't you?"

Raimundo gritted his teeth. "I don't like you targeting members of _my _team while they're alone. If you want to be that way, then just fight me yourself."

Gethin shook his head. "Be patient, Dragon of the Wind, I do things my way and in my own time."

"So, what did you come here for? You certainly don't have a victory to rub in my face." He smirked. "You underestimated us."

"That fool Toshihiro was simply meant to test you four. I don't even know if I want to bother punishing him."

Raimundo frowned. "Test us? For what?"

Gethin tilted his head to the side. "Now, Raimundo, what did I _just _get finished saying?"

The Brazilian clenched his teeth, glaring at the shadow sorcerer's reflection. "What do you have planned?"

"Maybe in the next round you'll find out. I certainly hope to see the four of you there. I especially think _you _wouldn't want to miss it, Raimundo. After all, I'm heading to Rio de Janeiro."

Anger surged up inside him, and he opened his mouth to respond when Gethin vanished. He gripped the edges of the sink, turning his knuckles white. He knew how Kimiko must have felt when Master Fung had told them that Gethin was in Tokyo. It wasn't a good feeling.

Shoving off the sink, he turned to head into the room and wake up the others. They were leaving immediately.

**End of Part I**

* * *

**Please review for me! 8D**


	22. Chapter 22 Part II

**I meant to get this out a few days earlier, but my research took me longer than expected. Just about all the information presented about Rio is factual. **

**Angel-devil-2009: **lol I'm glad you stayed in your chair! And I'm glad that was surprising! Thanks for reviewing!

**Firegirl156: **You'll just have to wait and find out what happens with his girlfriends! Thanks for the review!

**Seeker of Paradise: **Hey! Yeah, I remember you! Sure, I'll check out your stories! Thanks for your review!

**Bluewater7: **Since this is the first XS fic you've read, I hope you really like it! 8D Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to TheMissingPieceinaJigsaw, lilanimefan247, Meso the Hanyu (or President Mouse!), and anonymous for all your wonderful reviews! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Raimundo: Yeah, your instincts are keen alright. Except when it comes to haircuts._

_Omi: You are all over the line, my friend! Your garabe talking about my haircut is most unappreciated! _

**CH. 22**

**Part II**

Rio de Janeiro was the second largest city in Brazil and third largest on the continent. Named after the state it resided in, it was often called _A Cidade Maravilhosa, _or The Marvelous City. It seemed to live up to this name, usually referred to as the cultural center of Brazil. An informal, welcoming, and energetic city, it was here that the monks found themselves in the bright, warm morning.

"Welcome to Rio!" Raimundo announced, spreading his arms and turning his dark face to the sun. "Lady and gentlemen, here we find ourselves in the _Centro, _or downtown Rio. And it is here that we shall satisfy our appetites, because I am _hungry!" _

Kimiko grinned at him, glad to see that his mood had improved. Being back in his home must have had that effect on him. Or maybe he was just relieved that they had stopped Gethin in Tokyo.

Skyscrapers rose up above them, shining in the sunlight. People of all shades between white and black went along the sidewalks. The streets were crowded with cars, blue and yellow taxis, and buses that had their destinations labeled on the front. Omi was still in his monk robes, Clay in his usual cowboy clothes. Kimiko wore a tank top and jeans, and Raimundo had on a small t-shirt and khaki shorts. It was much warmer than it had been in Japan.

"Food?" Clay questioned. "Sounds great! What kinda food do you got here in Rio? Is it like Mexican food?"

Raimundo's green eyes narrowed. "No. It's not like Mexican food, because Mexican food comes from Mexico."

"Aw," the Texan visibly deflated, his hat shadowing his face. "Too bad. I love Mexican food."

Kimiko shared a knowing smile with Raimundo, then turned her gaze around the street. It was obvious, at least to her, that the _Centro _housed many business companies. She could easily recognize the labels for _Petrobas _and _Vale_, Brazil's two largest corporations.

"It is so nice here!" Omi exclaimed. "There are so many smiling faces! So, Raimundo," he turned to the Brazilian, "where are we going to eat?"

Raimundo flashed a grin. "My favorite lunchtime spot, _Café do Teatro."_

"And where after that?" Kimiko asked, his excitement contagious.

"To Rio's beautiful beaches, of course!" he replied, face radiant. "I teach surfing lessons, maybe I can give you guys a lesson!"

Clay paled at the thought.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "Do you still have the job? I mean, you've been gone for awhile."

"Yeah, I think so." He paused. "I hope so. I said I was taking a leave on family business."

"What about that soccer team you play for?" Omi asked.

"I play for Flamengo, it's one of Rio's four major club teams," Raimundo responded. "If we're here long enough, maybe you guys can come to a game!"

"That sounds most diverting," the small Chinese monk said. "However, we must not stray from our mission."

"We won't, Omi," Kimiko assured. "But you know Gethin. He does things on his own time."

Raimundo glanced up at the towering buildings, squinting his eyes in the sun. "So . . . I guess you guys can stay at my place. It's kind of small, but we can make it work . . ."

Kimiko could tell he felt awkward. She quickly said, "That sounds great, I'd love to see your apartment!"

"I am sure it will not be as nice as Kimiko's," Omi grinned, "but you can only try, Raimundo."

Kimiko was very tempted to slap him on his large, yellow head. "Yes, Omi, but mine was not actually an apartment. And my papa paid for it and took care of it. Raimundo has earned his on his own."

Clay considered for a moment, the noises of people talking and cars ignored. "Rai . . . do you like livin' by yourself? I mean, maybe I could do it, too. It'd be much better than stayin' with Daddy."

"Sure, I like it," Raimundo nodded. "But what will you do to pay for it, dude?"

Omi gasped, face lighting up. "You could work _for _your daddy but live alone!"

Clay sighed. "Thanks, Omi, but I'd rather just stay away from him. I dunno. I got experience in lots of farm work, I can get a lot of jobs out in Texas."

Kimiko shook her head, smiling. "I'm sure you can."

* * *

After their meal Raimundo took them down to a beach called _Barra da Tijuca. _He claimed that it was the best spot for surfing, and that it wasn't too far from where he lived. When they arrived, they were greeted by a long, winding beach, bordered by ocean on one side, and an avenue of shops and apartments on the other. They could smell the salty ocean, thick sand, and concrete from the city, the sound of cars mixing with the sounds of the water.

"What do you guys think?" Raimundo asked, "I come here a lot to surf."

Kimiko was captivated, looking out over the ocean. "It's beautiful, Rai."

"Raimundo!"

The four of them turned to see a dark, beautiful girl running in their direction, her black curls bouncing and full lips curved into a smile. She wore a dark blue swimsuit, one that Kimiko felt allowed too much skin to show.

"Larissa . . ." Raimundo said unenthusiastically, feeling his stomach clench. "Hey."

Larissa threw her arms around him, crushing him in a hug. "You're back, _pão!" _She squeezed tighter, and Raimundo was afraid that he'd suffocate. "I missed you so much! How have you been?" She let go, holding him at arms' length. "I haven't been doing much without you, I've been hanging out at beaches, mostly, I went shopping and bought a new dress, and then I saw this other-"

As she went on and on about her life, Kimiko's mouth curled into a snarl, her fists clenching. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. _Larissa. _The word was venom in her mind. Raimundo's girlfriend. She glanced over at Clay and Omi to see their dazzled eyes wide, mouths hanging open as they looked at the chocolate-skinned girl.

_They think she's pretty? _Kimiko thought, sparks flying in her mind. _This slutty Girl From Ipanema? Just allow me to give her a make-over and then-_

"I'm breaking up with you." Raimundo's words cut into her thoughts, causing the Japanese girl to jerk upright.

"What?" Larissa asked, a frown souring her face. "You're . . . what?"

Raimundo took a breath, the wind ruffling his spiky brown hair. "Yeah, while I was away I got to thinking, and . . . you're just not right for me. Sorry."

"Sorry?! You're sorry?!" she screamed. "Raimundo Pedrosa, you _will _be sorry! You'll come running back to me, but it won't matter anymore! V_ai tomar no cu!" _With that, she turned on her heel, flinging up sand, and marched off.

"Ouch," Clay said. "That was rough."

Raimundo shrugged. "Heartbreak always is."

Kimiko frowned. "What did she say? Right before she left?"

A wry smile spread across his face. "Something not so nice."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what does _pão _mean?"

"Good-looking." He winked. "I think she was in a better mood at the start."

Omi folded his arms into his sleeves. "She was most beautiful, but in the end, a failure. I am sorry, Raimundo."

He laughed. "It's okay, Omi. She's not the first girl I've broken up with."

"Anyway," Kimiko interjected, ready to change the subject, "I would say let's go swimming, but we don't have our swimsuits. Can we watch you surf?"

"Sure! Stay right there!" He jogged off down the beach.

The three stood quietly, taking in the scenery. They watched cars go by on the roads, people walk in and out of buildings and across the beach. A soccer game had started further down the coast, and some small, colorful boats floated out in the water. A few windsurfers rode the waves, the spray soaking them.

Clay let his blue eyes roam over the beach until they settled on a juice stand run by a tan, blonde vender. "I see some drinks! They look fruity, let's try some!"

"Sounds good," Kimiko agreed.

The three walked over to the man. He smiled as they approached. "Would you all like some fresh fruit juice? Just a few _reals_!"

A _real _was the Brazilian currency. Upon arrival in Rio, Kimiko had exchanged the money she'd brought and gave them all some _reals, _just in case of an emergency.

Omi's eyes moved to a purple glass. "Oh! That is pretty! What is it?"

The man laughed. "Not from around here, huh? This is called _açai, _it's an Amazonian palm berry drink."

"I shall take one, if you please!"

Omi got his drink, eagerly drinking it.

Clay pointed. "I'll take that there white one."

"The _graviola? _Sure thing!"

As Clay got his drink, Kimiko looked them over, tucking black strands of hair behind her ear. "What does that one taste like?"

The man grinned. "It's called _jabuticaba, _and it's sour."

"I like sour things," she mused aloud. "Okay, I'll have it.""

They walked back down the beach, drinking their juices.

"This is most delicious!" Omi exclaimed.

Clay downed the rest of his _graviola. _"Yum. I want another one."

Kimiko smiled at them, then at Raimundo as he jogged up, a green surfboard under his arm.

"Whoa," he stopped, panting slightly. "I can tell you guys have been busy."

"We're exploring your culture," Kimiko said teasingly. "I'm drinking a _jabu- _a _jabu- . . . ticaca, _or something like that."

Raimundo threw his head back, laughing a loud, carefree laugh. "It's _jabuticaba._"

She frowned, struggling to repeat it. "A _jabuti . . ."_

He leaned close to her, smiling brightly. "Say it with me. _Jabu-ti-caba."_

_"Jabuticaba," _she repeated, grinning. "Your language is strange."

He cocked his head to side in amusement. "So is Japanese. You don't even write correctly."

Playfully shoving him, she took another drink. "So, let's see your surfing skills!"

"Anytime!" He pulled off his shirt, tossing it on top of Omi's head, and ran down toward the ocean. Kimiko watched him go, eyes wide.

"Hey!" the Chinese monk complained, pulling off the shirt.

Raimundo hit the water, splashing into it. It was cool and comforting against his legs. He went as far as he could and then laid down on top of the surfboard, paddling out into the ocean. He felt his muscles working, pulling him further along. He loved to surf, and doing it again was rejuvenating.

As he went further out he looked around, frowning. Small waves. Not good to impress his friends. He grinned, sitting up on his board. He closed his eyes, reaching out to his connection with the wind. It met him eagerly, and he called a strong gust in toward the shore.

"Whoa," Clay said as they watched. "Look at that wave comin'. He got out there at the right time."

"He is probably cheating," Omi stated. "Using his element improperly."

Kimiko laughed. "Knowing Raimundo, he is."

As the wave neared Raimundo stood up, balancing himself on the board. He rode up onto the wave, curving and going along under it. He looked up, the water arching over him. Drops fell and ran down his face and body, cooling him. The thunder of the wave filled his ears, and each breath he took tasted like salt.

The three monks cheered as he rode the wave down to the shore, gliding closer and eventually hopping off into the water. He waved ecstatically, wading up to the sand.

"That looks fun," Omi said.

"It does," Kimiko nodded, not being able to resist staring at her friend's flat stomach and tight chest as he got onto land. She tore her eyes away, feeling herself blush. Now that Raimundo was single, where did that leave her?

* * *

Raimundo opened the door, glancing back at them. "Here's my apartment."

They came into a large, one-room apartment. Furniture was set about, a television having movies stacked around it. A bed was behind a half-wall, and some dog toys were set about. It was moderately clean and had a homey feel. A window let in shafts of warm sunlight.

"I like it, Rai," Kimiko said. "It's nice."

Omi kicked at a ball. "Do you have a dog?"

"Uh . . ." Raimundo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I have a puppy. He's at Pedro's right now. I'll give him a call."

"So, where do we sleep?" Clay asked, glancing around.

"Good question," Raimundo nodded. "Kimiko can have the bed, if she wants . . ."

"No way," she stated. "That would take up too much room. Why don't you and Omi share the bed? He's small."

Omi gaped. "Me?! Share a bed with Raimundo?! But he-"

"Do it." Kimiko snapped. "Clay and I can take separate sofas."

Raimundo grinned. "Always do what the female says."

"Well," Clay paused, tipping his hat up. "What about your family's house, Rai?"

The Brazilian froze, his half-smile losing its emotion. He looked over at the cowboy. "No, that's not a good idea. I have too many siblings, it wouldn't work out."

"Maybe-" Clay started.

"I said no!" Raimundo snapped.

There was a beat of silence. Kimiko looked at the Brazilian, concerned. Something was wrong. But she didn't want it to come out like this. Not when he was angry. Not when he obviously didn't want to talk about it. "This will work fine, there's no reason to go anywhere else. Besides, if it's just us all together, we can talk about Gethin freely."

Raimundo relaxed, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah."

"Freely," Omi repeated. "But we can never know if he is watching."

That made the monks glance at the shadows around them. Gethin could, of course, be anywhere. He could not be seen unless it was through a reflection. Shaking off the uneasy feeling, the monks got their bags to unpack. They would be in Rio until they stopped Gethin, and hopefully it would be the last time.

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

****

Fast update! I got this done, and I wanted to wait until it was later next week, but I just can't resist. I want to apologize for last chapter. In terms of content, I thought it was fine, I accomplished everything I wanted to. But my writing was off. It really was, so sorry about that! But I feel great about this chapter!

**Also, the quote for this chapter is one of my all-time favorites of the show. Don't ask me why, it just is! **

**Firegirl156: **lol Did you look up what it meant? Yeah, I was going for something bad. 8D Thanks for reviewing!

**Lilanimefan247: **Sorry about that, like I said, my writing just wasn't up to par last chapter. And as for his family, you'll find out! Thanks for the review!

**Angel-devil-2009: **Naw, I'm going to just have all three parts in one story. Thanks for your review!

**And thanks to TheMissingPieceInaJigsaw, becky199756, and Meso the Hanyu for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I did! I especially wish I owned Raimundo . . .**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Hannibal Bean: That Chase has girly hair. A true warrior shaves his head like me._

_Chase: Ha! You could pour fertilizer on that scalp and nothing would grow._

**CH. 23**

The knock at the door caused the group to turn their heads in unison, some with food still in their mouths. They were lounging at Raimundo's round table, a newspaper open in the middle. The noises of cars could be heard through the open window, which gave the apartment a very comfortable temperature.

"I'll get it," Raimundo offered, standing up. He crossed the room, having just thrown on a t-shirt and gray sweatpants. A night of Omi complaining every time he turned over in bed had kept him up. He opened the door, sunshine pouring in, to reveal the black-haired goalie Pedro, holding a happy, golden puppy in his arms.

"I brought Omi by!" Pedro announced, all smiles.

"What?!" the Chinese monk exclaimed, hopping out of his chair with a light thud. "You, Raimundo's friend, are severely mistaken if you think that I resemble that small dog!"

"Uh, it's okay, Omi," Raimundo said, "I named my puppy after you."

Omi paused, slowly deflating. "Oh." He couldn't seem to decide whether he liked it or not. After a moment more he smiled. "I am honored, Raimundo."

Pedro set the puppy down and it ran over to the monks, its tail wagging happily.

"Here, boy!" Kimiko called, scooping it up in her arms. "Oh, you're so cute!"

Pedro glanced at the three seated at the table. "So . . . those are your friends you talked so much about?"

Raimundo smiled in their direction, leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah, that's them."

"Cool. Well, will you be at soccer practice today?"

The Dragon of the Wind turned back to his friend. "Definitely, I'll be there."

"You know that Coach Adryan is furious."

He shrugged. "I'm sure he is. I'll see you later, dude."

Pedro held up his tan hand to wave, then slowly lowered it. "Hey, who's that pretty girl?"

Raimundo shut the door in the goal keeper's face, locking it. He turned back to his friends. They had let the puppy onto the table, petting it and smiling.

"Hello, Omi," the Dragon of the Water said, "I am Omi. It is most wonderful to meet another who shares my name!"

Kimiko looked over to the Brazilian. "So, what kind of animal would you name after me?"

He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "A black cat, probably. A really pretty one."

She felt heat rising to her cheeks, so she turned back to the dog.

"What about me?" Clay asked.

A devious smile ran across his dark face. "A pig."

"Now, hey there!" the cowboy exclaimed as Omi and Kimiko laughed. "That's lower than a snake's belly button!"

The Japanese girl rolled her blue eyes. "Oh, shut up with those down-home sayings."

Raimundo pushed off the wall, heading towards the telephone on his counter. "I'm going to see if I still have my job at the surfing place. Are you guys okay with going to my soccer practice later today?"

"Sure," Kimiko responded, stroking the puppy's ears. "It'll be fun."

Raimundo dialed the number of his boss, the buttons making beeps. Ignoring the sounds of the city and his friends, he listened as his female boss, Yasmin answered.

"_Bom dia, _this is Yasmin of the Waves and Sand surfing school, how may I help you?"

"Yasmin, this is Raimundo."

A pause, then, "Why have you been gone so long?!"

He winced as the other three monks glanced up, amused smiles on their faces. "I told you I had family issues . . . out of the country. Look, it was an emergency!"

"Too bad, Raimundo, I needed someone to work and I replaced you." She was quiet a moment. "Are you coming back, though?"

He frowned, twirling the telephone cord between his fingers. "That's just the thing, I'm not really sure how my schedule is going to go. Things might . . . come up. But if you want me back and we can be flexible . . ."

Yasmin sighed heavily. "I do want you back, Rai, you know I do. The children love you. But I need someone that I can depend on to be here."

Raimundo bit his lip, glancing out the window at the light-colored skyscrapers touching the clouds. "I know. I really enjoy my job, and I don't want to lose it. But, to be fair, life for me right now if very up and down."

She was quiet, and he could tell that she was considering. Hope blossomed in his chest. He honestly didn't want to lose that job He used the money from it to pay rent and for clothes and food. His salary from playing soccer helped, and he was saving some of it for a college fund. The rest he sent to his family.

"Here's the deal," Yasmin finally said. "I won't fire you. Come when you can, and you'll get paid for that. _But, _if this goes on too long, I _will _fire you, understand?"

He beamed. "Yasmin, you are the greatest! Thank you!"

She laughed. "_De nada, _Rai. I'll see you later."

He hung up the phone, turning to the monks. "Good news, I saved my job!"

"Nice work," Kimiko responded. "This just proves with charm and persistence, you can annoy people to do anything."

He winked one green eye. "It's just one of my many talents."

* * *

"Pedrosa!" Coach Adryan roared, his round face red and light brown hair combed back. "_Filho de mãe, _what makes you think you can come back?"

Raimundo shrugged innocently, his white practice jersey bouncing as he jogged up to the coach. The field was a bright, fresh green in the sun, the seats rectangular around it. He glanced up to where the other monks sat on the third row, watching him. "Sorry, Coach, it was an absolute emergency, there was nothing I could do."

Coach Adryan's mouth twisted into an unhappy sneer. "That better not happen again, you hear? Go run ten laps, you're probably fat now!"

"Yes, Coach," Raimundo said, trying to hide his grin as he started to run.

Omi looked around the field, watching the other players warming up. Pedro was in the goal, blocking balls that the assistant coach would kick and stretching out his legs. The stadium was filled with the sound of cleats hitting soccer balls and of shouts from one player to the other. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, smiles on their faces.

"You think Rai is any good?" Clay asked casually, his hat shading his face from the sun.

"I bet he is," Kimiko smiled.

Raimundo ran around the field, waving as he passed the monks.

"Pedrosa!" Coach Adryan shouted. "Concentrate!"

"Sorry, Coach!"

Kimiko laughed, leaning back against the seat behind her. A breeze blew her hair to the side. "He better stop getting in trouble."

"Rai? _Stop _getting in trouble?" Clay chuckled. "That'll be the day that pigs fly."

"I would very much like to see a pig fly," Omi said.

There was a moment of silence as they watched the soccer players and Raimundo running his laps. Kimiko took a breath and said, "So, Gethin. Where do you guys think he is?"

"Who knows?" Clay shook his head. "But I hope he shows himself soon. That rodeo in Tokyo has given me the willies."

"You're not the only one," the Japanese girl sighed.

"Something is down," Omi frowned. "Of all the places in the world to go, why would Gethin choose Tokyo and Rio de Janeiro?"

"He's messing with us," Kimiko said, staring hard at the field. "I'm not sure why, but he is. Going to our homes, targeting two of us by ourselves . . . he's not trying to just get rid of us. I wish we knew what he was trying to do."

"Speakin' of which," Clay began, looking down at the smallest monk, "you be careful, Omi. Kimiko and I have gotten attacked, and I got a feelin' that you and Rai'll be next."

"Keep the cell with you at all times," Kimiko added.

She had given all of them a cell phone-like communicator. It had a button that would send a distress signal to the others, and a screen to show the locations of every cell. She hoped it would come in handy. She didn't want any of them fighting alone.

She gazed at Raimundo as he finished his laps, going over to the others of his team to run drills. She felt a very strong magnetism toward him. She loved him, of that she was certain. But how did he feel about her? He had broken up with Larissa, and she could only hope that that would be the end of it. But what about that red-headed girl they'd talk to while coming to Rio to first look for Rai?

Kimiko sighed heavily, resting her chin in her palm. Why would Raimundo choose her? He could have any girl he wanted. Though, she supposed, so could she. She was young, rich, and, as she'd been told before, quite pretty. What guy would not want her?

_But I don't want just anybody, _she thought, watching the Dragon of the Wind practice. _I want _him_. He was my best friend before they all found out I was rich. He was my best friend before I almost ran my papa's company. _

She smiled. Raimundo was, if nothing else, a very genuine person. He never pretended; he was who he was, and if someone had a problem with that he didn't care.

She needed to tell him how she felt. He needed to know. If not to return the feeling, which she hoped for so strongly, than just to put her heart at ease. Once she knew how he felt, she could move on.

_I'm going to tell him, _she vowed. _I don't know when, but I will. It has to be at the right moment._

Feeling more relaxed she sighed, watching the rest of the practice with a smile on her face.

* * *

The monks looked around in awe as they went along the dirt trail of Tijuca Forest. A national park that stretched for fifteen miles, they were completely surrounded by green. Ferns grew close to the path, some draping over. Grass clogged the ground and thin trees shot up into the sky, making the sunlight come down in patches. The smell of earth, bark, and leaves was strong and pleasant, and they could hear the noises of birds far above them.

"There's lots of trails that run through here," Raimundo was saying, taking a drink from a water bottle. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Kimiko replied. "All of Rio is beautiful."

Clay nodded silently, his sleeves rolled up as far as he could get them. His jeans and boots protected his legs from any plants that would scratch them. Tokyo and Rio were both so very different from his home in Texas. Since he had been living there for six years, he had gotten use to the flat desert, the dry heat, and the cactus that would stand quietly in the earth. He had gotten use to the smells of the animals, and the noises of roosters as the dawn would break.

But being in Tokyo and in Rio had reminded him how much he'd enjoyed traveling as a monk. The Shen Gong Wu had been scattered all over the world, and seeing the new places had been enthralling. Places like Tijuca, overflowing with life, made him not miss the desert one bit.

Which reminded Clay of getting his own place. It would be nice, certainly. If Raimundo could make it, why couldn't he? He'd get an apartment, or rent a farm, and use his skills to work his way. Maybe he could even be in a few rodeos. His training at the Xiaolin Temple would help him in that.

Life after Gethin seemed very far away, however. He supposed he'd have to deal with it once it came. What would happen with all of them, anyway? Would they separate again? Could they even go back to the Xiaolin Temple? They'd started up lives again, as difficult and unhappy as it had been. How could they walk away from that?

Kimiko mmoved closer to the Brazilian. "How many times have you been here before?"

"A few," he replied. "I always love it."

She smiled up at him, sunlight running across his face. "I bet."

He met her blue eyes, grinning. "What isn't there to love about Rio?"

She laughed in response as they went along the trail.

Raimundo was happy that she was walking next to him. She broke up with Jet, yes, but what did that mean? Was it for him? She had also announced that she didn't want to run Tohomiko Electronics, maybe she was just breaking all ties with the life she'd built up in six years. She hadn't been happy, he knew.

Looking back on it, he figured he hadn't been the most pleasant when that ceremony came around. Gethin had been stressing him. He was much more relaxed now that they had stopped the shadow sorcerer in Tokyo, and that Kimiko had given them all cell phone devices. Gethin couldn't gain up on them individually again.

"Do you know what types of trees these are?" Kimiko asked.

He shook his head. "Not the slightest idea. I don't do plants."

She laughed. "So, no gardening future ahead of you?"

"No way!"

"I could garden!" Omi piped, bounding closer to them. "My hands are most skilled when it comes to soil and seeds!"

"I can plant crops," Clay said. "But we don't have no garden around the ranch."

Omi touched some of the ferns they passed, thinking of the gardens at the Xiaolin Temple. He inhaled a deep breath of earthy air, letting it out in a sigh. He missed the Xiaolin Temple; he missed his home. He had never been gone for so long. He wondered how his little monks-in-training were doing. It made him remember when the four of them were younger and his friends were new at the temple.

What would life have been like if they had stayed at the temple when Gethin came? Omi considered this for a moment, looking up and down the tall trees. He liked to think that they would have been better prepared and would have taken Gethin out quickly. Nothing had been able to stop them. But now . . . But now was different.

Deciding there was no point in thinking of what could have been, Omi springing closer to his friends as they made their way through the Tijuca Forest.

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fast update! This chapter was just too much fun to write! **

**Becky199756: **You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!

**Firegirl156: **8D Glad you thought it was funny! Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to lilanimefan247, angel-devil-2009, Meso the Hanyu, and TheMissingPieceInaJigsaw for your reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it last week, don't own it this week.**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Omi: Wu Dai Warriors, double your efforts! Raimundo, triple yours!_

**CH. 24**

The monks jogged along the sidewalks of Rio de Janeiro, passing tall skyscrapers, shops beating music, and people going places. Occasionally cars would honk their horns, and large bus would come thundering by, or a food stand would offer them a snack.

Raimundo had thought that, since they didn't have the exercise room in Tohomiko Electronics, they could go jogging to keep in shape. They had gotten up earlier in the morning, eating a quick breakfast, and had headed out. It was warm and pleasant, the sky cloudless.

"You know, back at the ranch," Clay said, "when we did work we would sing to make the time go by."

"That's great," Raimundo replied, "but I don't know any Texas songs. And people might look at us funny. Brazilians like music you can dance to."

"You should learn some square dancin'," Clay told him, blonde bangs bouncing against his face as he ran.

"Okay, we'll do a trade off," the Dragon of the Wind grinned. "You teach me square dancing and I'll teach you break dancing."

Kimiko laughed. "When you two do this, call me over, because I have _got _to see."

Raimundo felt the phone in his short pocket vibrate. He answered it, bringing it up to his face. "Hello? Larissa? What are doing calling me?"

Kimiko frowned in his direction, her ponytail swinging behind her as her sneakers thudded against the sidewalk.

The Brazilian motioned that they were turning to the left, saying, "I . . . No, I haven't changed my mind. . . . Larissa -" He paused. "She hung up on me."

"I think somebody is jealous," Kimiko chuckled.

Raimundo shook his head, putting up his phone. "Has Jet called you?"

"No," she responded. "He probably has another girlfriend by now, anyway."

"While we're talkin' about our love lives," Clay said, "I just thought I'd point out that there's this might pretty cowgirl named Daisy that I've always been thinkin' of askin' out."

"Go for it, dude," Raimundo smiled.

They jogged in silence for awhile, taking in the energetic city around them.

Omi came up beside the Brazilian. "Raimundo, you are not getting tired are you?"

"No, why?"

"You look like you are slowing down." He smiled brightly. "I know you cannot help it. You were always one to slack off."

Raimundo fixed him with a stare, pursing his lips.

"C'mon, boys, it's not a competition," Kimiko sighed.

"Of course not," Raimundo said, speeding up. "Because I'd hate to have to beat Omi . . ._again."_

The Chinese monk increased his speed in return. "You are mistaken, my friend. I was the one who always defeated you!"

"Oh, really? When?"

Clay and Kimiko exchanged glances, Clay mouthing "not again".

Omi held up one finger sagely, "You were the last to make it to apprentice, and you used the Shen Gong Wu when the Heylin Comet was passing, and you let the Heylin Seed loose, and-"

"You didn't exactly _beat _me at any of those things," Raimundo retorted. "But if you want to be like that _you _used the Ring of the Nine Dragons and the Crystal Glasses without permission, and you used all of our elemental Shen Gong Wu. Plus, I was chosen as leader, not you."

"You joined the Heylin forces!"

"So did you!"

Kimiko burst in between them. "_Okay, _both of you. Honestly, I thought we were a bit more mature than that."

Omi turned his head, continuing to jog. Raimundo shot her a betrayed look, and then moved further from the Chinese monk. Kimiko slowed, the Brazilian's expression having shocked her. Did he expect her to pick sides?

"It's all right," Clay said softly, patting her shoulder. "You tried."

The finished the rest of their jog in silence.

* * *

Back at the apartment, each of them were off doing their own thing. Kimiko was playing a handheld video game, lounging on the sofa. Clay was rubbing puppy Omi's stomach. Raimundo was casually watching television, rolling a soccer ball on the floor. Omi was in one corner, doing a series of defensive maneuvers, his robes swishing with his movements.

After a few more turns and blocks Omi stopped, panting. He straightened, looking at his friends. "I am going to go down to the beach and buy more of that wonderful purple juice. I shall be back."

"Do you want anyone to go with you?"Kimiko asked, glancing up.

"I can take care of myself from the beach and back," Omi replied. "But I thank you for your concern."

"Make sure you take the cell," Kimiko said, returning her concentration to her game.

Omi scooped his up from the table, bounding out the door.

There was a pause before Raimundo said, "I don't like him going off by himself."

"He may still be small, but he's not a child," Kimiko replied. "He can do his own thing if he wants. And he has the cell, if something happens, we'll know."

Sighing, Raimundo shook his head, flipping through the channels.

* * *

Omi thanked the man, walking off happily with his drink. He looked around as he headed back in the direction of Raimundo's apartment, watching the activity on the beach and on the streets. Moving closer to the water so that it lapped at his shoes, he went along the sand, drinking and smiling.

Omi went further, coming to a more isolated stretch of the beach. Trees bordered one side, arching over and casting comfortable shade. The monk walked under them, breathing in the smell of their bark. He was glad for a break from the other monks and to have time to himself. Maybe while he was out he could meditate . . .

A strong hit sent him flying forward and into the sand, his drink falling from his fingers. He rolled over a few times, grains getting under his robes and scratching him. He righted himself, crouching.

A thin, snouted shade started back at him, its fists large and tail long. Four more identical ones pulled up from the shadows of the trees, facing him.

Omi looked at the purple stain on the sand from his beverage. He glared at the shades. "You have made me spill my fruity drink! For that, you shall pay!"

He flipped forward, knocking into the closest, then spun over their heads, delivering two knife chops that connected. He landed behind them and reached in the direction of the ocean, just a few feet from him. "Water!"

A wave surged up, crashing into the five and throwing them against the trees. Omi watched as they slowly picked themselves up. He felt the weight of the cell in his pocket, and considered sending a signal to his friends.

_No, _he thought, _I do not need their help. Especially Raimundo's. I am capable of defeating them on my own!_

Two shades charged at him, attacking from both sides. He ducked, spinning around and sweeping out their legs. One fell, the other jumped up and punched down at him. Omi rolled out of the way, sand flying up. A shade came from behind, lashing out with its tail. He blocked and then was struck across the face by another tail. Falling, he rolled away from more attacks, getting to his feet.

"You five are most fierce," Omi stated, holding up his fists. "But you have underestimated the power of the Dragon of Water."

He jumped high up, flipping out over the ocean. A column of water shot up, catching him several feet from the surface. Omi stood on it, poised in an offensive stance.

There was a pause as the shades hunched over, wings sprouting from their backs and fins from their arms and legs. Then they took off, charging him. As the first swooped by Omi spun on the water column, kicking it wide. He ducked an attack, then punched another shade.

He flipped off as a shadow creature lashed out at him, another column shooting up to catch him. He reached out and grabbed a shade's tail, yanking it to him to crack a kick into its head. He let it go and brought his leg up, driving it down into an axe kick and that sent the creature into the ocean, bursting into black sparks.

Omi smiled when a shade darted by behind him, slicing him across the back. Omi uttered a cry, the wound burning. He turned to see the four remaining shadow creatures regroup and fly toward him.

He paused, timing their attack, and then flipped backward off his perch, shouting, "_Ice!" _The water column turned into ice, shining in the sunlight. As he fell, Omi spun around, kicking the block and breaking it into chunks that were sent flying at the enemies. They knocked into the shades, sending them into the ocean.

Omi landed on top of the water, standing there and panting. He saw three shades rise up, hovering above the ocean. They studied him a moment, their wings flapping rhythmically.

"Ha!" Omi smiled, snapping into an offensive stance. "Two down! It would be best to just surrender now."

One shade shot forward, fists outstretched. Omi blocked the attack, the force sending him sliding back, drops flying up and soaking him. He jumped up and delivered a front kick, knocking the enemy back. Another swooped by overhead and he ducked, but the tail caught him across the shoulder, throwing him off balance.

Suddenly he felt a hand close around his ankle and he was yanked under water. He struggled as a shade pulled him further down, its fins allowing it to swim. Water had gotten in his mouth, and he wished he had the Gills of Hamachi. He kicked at the enemy, but it easily avoided him. He thrashed around, panic starting to rise. He looked down at the shade and steadied his nerves, focusing. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the water around his opponent. It turned into a block of ice, trapping the shade inside. Omi tugged his ankle free, watching the block sink into the darkness.

He broke the surface, spitting out water and gasping for air. His robes were soaked, clinging to him. He turned at the sound of beating wings, seeing the two shades flying at him, mouths open. He held up his hand, a wall of water shooting up and knocking the creatures back. He hopped back on top of the water, panting.

The shades circled him, black in the brightness of Rio. As they came at him from opposite side, he leaped into the air, doing a split-kick that knocked them away. He followed that up, thrusting a column of water into one, destroying it.

Landing back on the water with a splash, Omi eyed the final shade, hands in front of him protectively. It turned to him, gaining speed and charging forward again. Omi sent up the wall of water, drops falling down like rain. But the shadow creature darted around it, knocking into him from the side. He cried out as he was thrown into the air. He flipped over, righting himself, only to see the shade's tail whip around, slamming into his stomach.

Omi landed on the sand roughly, the air forced from his lungs. He rolled over and over, sand coating him and getting in his clothes. He hit a tree trunk, abruptly stopping. Moaning, he got to his knees, holding his side that hit the tree.

When he looked up the shade was whizzing down at him, large wings out. Omi held out his hands, shouting, "_Ice!" _Two spears of ice materialized, shooting forward and impaling the shade. It spasmed, its momentum still carrying it forward. Omi leaped out of the way. When he turned back to the shade, it had been destroyed.

He stood up, breathing hard and holding his side. Glancing around to make sure they were all really gone, he spat sand out of his mouth, turning to go back to the apartment.

* * *

As the door opened the three monks turned to it, all irritated at the length Omi had been gone. But when the small monk walked through the door, wet, dirty, bruised, and with a slice across his back, they jumped up, shouting at once.

"Omi, what _happened?" _Raimundo gasped.

"What in tarnation?!" Clay yelled.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

Omi held up his hands. "I am fine. I was . . . attacked by Gethin's shades on my journey back."

There was a beat of silence.

Kimiko took a breath, glancing at Raimundo's rapidly heating expression. "Okay, then, let me grab a rag and we'll get you cleaned off."

Clay looked back and forth between the Brazilian and Omi, the latter who was avoiding anyone's eyes. He sat back down, not wanting to get involved.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Raimundo said, his voice low and dark.

Omi snapped a look at him. "Because I do not need help!"

"You could have gotten hurt!" Rai shouted.

"Unlike the three of you, I can take care of myself!" Omi responded. "I am skilled enough that you do not have to worry."

"It doesn't matter what you _think _you can do, I'm the leader and I said that _anyone _in trouble _alone _has to call for help!"

"Well I disagree," Omi spat back, crossing his arms.

Kimiko held a wet rag in her hand as she went over to the Chinese monk. "But Omi, that was what I got the cells for. It's not that we think any of us are weak, it's just a precaution."

"You're playing right into Gethin's hand!" Raimundo said.

Kimiko glanced back at him as she knelt down. "Rai, calm down."

His jaw dropped. "Me? How am I the one at fault?"

She sighed. "I didn't say-"

Omi interrupted, pointing his finger. "Because you are the one in the wrong!"

Kimiko looked back to the small monk. "Omi, calm down."

Omi frowned at her, plucking the rag from her hands. "I can clean my own wounds, and I can be angry if I wish to!"

"So can I," Raimundo responded. "You're not the only one allowed to get mad, Kimiko."

Her eyes burned as she stood up. "What is _that _suppose to mean?!"

"Whoa, there!" Clay said, holding up his hands. "All of ya'll need to chill!"

The cowboy received three angry glares, but they were quiet. Huffing, Raimundo sat back down on the chair, looking blankly at the television. Kimiko went back to the magazine she was reading, holding it antisocially in front of her face.

Looking over the group, Omi sighed, his shoulder slumping. He used the rag to wipe the sand off of him, everyone sitting in silence.

* * *

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**What can I say? I'm very sorry! I know I've left this story for months, but I have every intention of finishing it! I'm currently working on the next chapter and will have it up tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thanks so much to becky199756, Oombala, lilanimefan247, Firegirl156, Meso, TheMissingPieceInaJigsaw, angel-devil, Lemon Fish, Anonymous, aaliona, gekofan776, 1****st**** Class soldier Girl 13, Hana, Max Evelyn, Kawaii-chan1290, anonymous, earthchild001, and poison innocence for your wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Good Jack: "That's so beautiful! I haven't cried like this in . . . hours!"_

**CH. 25**

The jungle was thick on either side of the trail as the monks hiked their way up toward the statue that towered over the city. They couldn't see it yet, the trees blocking their view of the sky and allowing the sun to come streaming through only in patches. The smell of dirt and trees was thick, and other people walked along the trail near them, smiles on their faces.

The monks were all in better spirits, the anger they had felt during their argument forgotten. Though none of them said anything aloud, they all had reflected back on it and rationalized what they had done wrong.

Raimundo knew he shouldn't have lost his temper like that. Omi always had a way of getting anger out of him more that the others, but it was nothing new. He decided that, next time, he'd be more patient.

Omi felt guilty at disobeying what Raimundo had told him. He knew the Brazilian was just trying to be a protective leader, and that disrespecting Raimundo was disrespecting Mater Fung's decision to name him as leader. And he never wanted to disrespect Master Fung. He vowed that he wouldn't behave so selfishly again.

Kimiko knew that Rai's jibe shouldn't have set her off like it did, but she couldn't help it. She had a hot temper, she knew that for certain. With focus she was able to control it. It was something Master Fung had taught her. Next time she was going to remember that.

Clay felt that he should have intervened sooner in the argument, rather than waiting for them all to be so upset. He was glad he wasn't drawn into confrontation, but he wasn't sure what would happen the next time.

They all felt happy that they had survived and moved on from their first altercation since reuniting. They were positive that they would be able to handle it better next time. And so, as the monks made their way up the mountain trail, they were all in a good mood with grins on their faces.

"So," Omi said, "what exactly is it that we are going to see?"

"It's called _Cristo Redentor, _or Christ the Redeemer," Raimundo answered, his hands in his short pockets. "It's a ninety-eight foot tall statue of Jesus Christ on top of this mountain –Corcovado." He smiled. "In 2007, it was named one of the New Seven Wonders of the World."

"Most magnificent!" Omi exclaimed.

Clay nodded thoughtfully, his hat shading his face. "I think Texas should be a world wonder. What do ya'll think?"

"Uh, no," Kimiko replied.

Raimundo grinned at her, coming closer. "So, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, Rai," she answered. "What about you?"

"Excellent. "

The two walked in silence for awhile, sun and shade streaking across them as they walked. The forest, Tijuca, was alive with the noises of birds and insects. Both felt a comfort at the other's proximity. As the trail became steeper they at last emerged from the cover of the trees and into the bright sunlight.

They found themselves on a white landing, wide and spacious. A railing went along it. Towering above them was the statue of Jesus, his face carrying a simple smile and his arms spread wide, seeming to embrace the city he looked over. They were high above Rio de Janeiro, and the entire city and beaches were easily visible.

Kimiko gasped at the astounding view. Other people were there, looking at the statue or looking out over the city. The monks went up to the railing, gazing over. A wind came up to toss their hair back, the stone cool under their arms.

Raimundo smiled, taking in the view of his home. The skyscrapers were patches of white in a sea of rich green, curving out around the beach. Small clusters of _favelas, _or city slums, ringed the city, ascending into the hills that surrounded it. The ocean was sparkling in the sunlight, reaching out to melt with the sky. The large mound of Sugarloaf Mountain jutted up from the land, smaller hills around it. It was really an amazing view, the entire area coated in sunshine like golden honey.

"It's beautiful," Kimiko said, black strands of hair blowing across her face. "Really, Rai, it's amazing."

"Thanks," he said softly. "I love it."

She turned to him, his dark skin gleaming golden in the sun. She could tell how protective he felt of his city. And now that Gethin was in it, she could only imagine how that put him on edge. It had put her on edge, too, when he had been in Tokyo.

"When all this is over," Raimundo said, not tearing his eyes from the city, "you and I should hang out here. We'd have fun."

"Yes," she nodded. "We would." She leaned closer to him, taking a breath. She felt compelled to at last tell him how she felt. They were here, close together, everyone else was too preoccupied with the scenery to notice. "Rai."

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"When I broke up with Jet, it wasn't just because I was leaving behind that life, it was also because-"

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

The two jumped, turning to see Omi standing atop the railing, his face lit up in a radiant smile.

"Omi, get down!" Raimundo gasped, pulling him from the railing. "That's dangerous, and you'll get us in trouble, dude."

"But, the view is so magnificent, I want to see it from even higher!" Omi piped.

Clay walked up. "Here, little partner." He picked Omi up, sitting him on his shoulder. "This is even higher than you were."

The Chinese monk nodded his gratitude. "Thank you, Clay, it is most appreciated."

The Brazilian and Japanese girl beamed at their two friends before turning back to look over the city.

"What were you saying?" Raimundo asked, resting his arms on the rail.

Kimiko chewed on her lip, feeling her previous courage vanish. "I, um, I don't remember."

He cocked his head to the side, his green eyes squinting in thought. "You were saying something about why you broke up with Jet."

"Oh, yeah." She tucked one side of her hair behind her ear anxiously. "It's just that . . . Jet and I weren't . . . We didn't have what we use to. Maybe we never had it."

He at last turned to her, giving her a sympathetic look. She felt disappointment at not confessing her true thoughts and relief that she'd avoided talking about them conflict inside her.

"We've all made mistakes since we left the temple," Raimundo said.

She laughed, shaking her head and gazing up at him. "You sound so mature. Where's that happy-go-lucky Rai I use to know?"

"He grew up," the Brazilian smiled. "But he's still here." His smile brightened. "You've grown up, too."

"It feels like I rushed into it," she admitted.

He shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I feel like I never did," Clay said, speaking up for the first time. Omi was still perched on his shoulder, in awe at the view presented to him. "Stayin' with Daddy for so long . . . always seein' what I could do for him and what he needed . . . always waitin' for his direction. I guess I never became my own man." He paused, then sighed. "Which wasn't how I felt when I was at the Xiaolin Temple."

Kimiko rested one elbow on the rail. "The Xiaolin Temple changed all of us. But it was for the better."

XS

Raimundo lounged lazily on his sofa, flipping through the channels. The noise of Omi practicing his martial arts, Clay humming a cowboy tune, and Kimiko playing a video game buzzed in his ears as a background noise. His puppy Omi was curled up on the sofa beside him, asleep.

He stopped on the international news, listening to the events of the world. He frowned as they showed a preview for each story that was coming up. Korea in a civil war, the president of Chile assassinated drug problems in Canada . . . and a few more stories of severe problems. Raimundo felt a memory brush at the back of his mind. It was of the four of them standing in Tohomiko Electronics, about to leave their guest room. The television was on, showing the news of more crises in other countries. And Kimiko had commented "what is the world coming to?". And then Gethin had influenced Toshihiro to try to take control of Tohomiko Electronics. Power in exchange for loyalty. Toshihiro had said that Gethin's reach was far.

Rai sat up, green eyes popping wide. The movement startled the other three monks and Dojo, who was eating dessert in the kitchen. "I know what Gethin's doing!"

"What?" came the simultaneous reply from the others.

Raimundo stood up, turning to face his friends. "I know what he's doing! At least, I think I do."

"Well, out-spit it!" Omi pressed.

"On the news lately there's been a lot of problems scattered throughout the world. Remember the news in Tohomiko Electronics? And Toshihiro was working for Gethin. If he was trying to get that evil chairman to take over business in Japan, maybe he's behind everything?"

"You think it's all Gethin's influence?" Clay asked.

"It makes sense," Kimiko nodded. "Is his influence really reaching that far?"

There was a moment of quiet in the cluttered apartment, the monks feeling a cold descend upon them. If Gethin was capable of all that, what could they possibly do?

Clay was the first to voice all their thoughts. "What can we do to stop him?"

"We need to find out what he's going to target in Brazil and put an end to it," Kimiko stated. "Do you have any idea, Rai?"

He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe. If Gethin was bold enough to influence someone in Tokyo, where he knew we were, I think there's a good chance that his plot for Brazil is starting in Rio."

"I agree," Omi nodded.

"I'm not too familiar with the business and political situation in Rio – too boring," Raimundo continued. "But, um," his face colored, "being acquainted with the bad side of Rio, I'm sure Gethin could get a gang or drug problem started. And I know where we can start our investigation."

"Wonderful!" Omi cheered. "When shall we go?"

Rai paused, surveying the three of them as they watched him expectantly. The gears turned in his head as he considered all the options. "We can go tonight. I know some clubs that we can visit and see what's going on. But, Omi and Clay, you guys aren't going."

Omi's jaw dropped in utter mortification.

"Why in tarnation not?" Clay demanded.

"You two look too foreign, even if we did dress you up. You'll draw too much attention. Just Kimiko and I will go."

The Japanese girl nodded. "We're going to the bad side of town, huh? I think I can try to put together an outfit for that."

Raimundo glanced at the clock. "Okay, we'll leave in an hour."

"I do not like this," Omi seethed, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, dude, but with you being so short and bald and . . . everything, you'll stand out. People won't trust us."

Clay nodded, tipping his hat. "I see where ya comin' from, Rai. Good luck to you and the little lady."

Raimundo winked. "Thanks."

XS

Kimiko surveyed _Avenida Atlântica, _the street that ran between the beach and the city in the Copacabana area of Rio. It was dark, and not only because of the heavy clouds that hung in the sky, giving off the scent of rain. She could see people clinging to the shadows, mingling with others or trying to get the attention of passer-by's. Prostitutes, she realized. She could make out clubs and bars with their neon signs, music drifting from it like a pounding lullaby.

She sighed, not really wanting to do this but knowing that she had to. Her knee-high boots felt heavy on her legs, her skirt rolled up much shorter than she would have like. She was weighted down with the gaudiest jewelry she could find and her make-up was applied heavily, along with her perfume. She felt disgusting and cheap, but that was the intent.

Raimundo, beside her, was cooly surveying their surroundings. He wore baggy jeans and a green jacket that was halfway zipped up over a white shirt. He had a hat on sideways, shading part of his face.

"Rai," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "do I want to know how you're familiar with this . . . stuff?"

He grinned at her, but his eyes were betraying something more. "I grew up on the bad side of town, Kim. Now let's go. Stay close to me and act like you know what you're doing."

"I can handle myself," she replied as they started walking. "And I'll fry anyone who touches me."

He laughed. "Not if I get them first."

They walked along the street, their footsteps thudding on the black concrete. A breeze from the ocean stirred their clothes. Kimiko watched a group of people walk into a bar, drinks in their hands. She saw a prostitute wave over a young man, jutting her hip out seductively. Kimiko crinkled her nose, appalled at the behavior.

Raimundo saw her face and smiled. He leaned close to her and said softly, "That guy should be careful, or she might give him a _Boa Noite Cinderela, _a Good Night Cinderella. A drugged drink so that she can mug him."

The Japanese girl shook her head. "I can't believe these people."

"Not everything is gold and silver, rich girl."

"I know that," she retorted, feeling slightly offended that he was pointing out her naivety to the situation.

He felt like jibing at her more, but didn't want her to get her feelings hurt. He knew she didn't like to feel inferior in any situation. And although he was more acquainted with the "bad" side of town, he never took part in such activities. He felt a brush of nervousness, wondering if he'd look natural enough.

Raimundo pointed to a club marked by an orange neon sign. "This will do. Let's see if we can learn anything from anyone." He grinned at her. "I'll do the asking, you just look pretty beside me. Act like-" he paused fractionally, feeling his gut clench "-we're on a date."

Kimiko's heart jumped. "Can do." She looped her arm around his and they entered the club.

The club was alive with the bodies of people dancing. A bar ran along one side, a few people sitting and drinking, the bartender watching them with disinterest. The music was bass-driven with rap vocals pounding from the speakers. Raimundo recognized it as _baile funk, _a common music in clubs. He could smell the thick perfume and cologne on the raunchy dancers and the drinks from the bar. It was much hotter inside than it had been on the street.

Raimundo pulled Kimiko closer to him and gently pushed through the people to get to the bar. He took a seat, Kimiko beside him. They held hands on the cool surface of the bar.

"What'll it be?" the bartender, a girl with blue dyed hair, asked.

Kimiko didn't recognize the Portuguese drink name that Raimundo said, but the girl returned with one drink for him, setting it on the bar with a _clack. _Kimiko watched him pick it up and play with the glass, but didn't take a drink.

A young man came up beside them, his shirt sweaty and dark hairy messy from dancing. He glanced at the two of them. "Hi, little love-birds. Looking for a good time tonight?"

Rai grinned casually at him. "Thanks, but she's mine for tonight, if you know what I mean."

Inwardly Kimiko was extremely embarrassed, but she stayed focused and didn't show it. She leaned closer to her friend, resting her head on his shoulder in an affectionate manner.

"Ah," the man nodded. "Lucky you, she's a looker. Maybe some other night . . .?"

Raimundo brought the glass to his lips in a mimesis of drinking it, nearly gagging at the stench. He sat it back down. "Her name's Victoria if you want to look her up on another night."

Kimiko gave the man a coy smile. "I'll be looking forward to it."

The Dragon of the Wind was thrilled that they were pulling off a natural act, though he wished Kimiko didn't have her head on his shoulder- as natural as it may have looked. It was distracting him. She was too close, too close.

"Hey," Raimundo said, "you don't happen to know a good seller do you? I've come onto a lot of money recently and I'm wanting the hard stuff."

The man laughed. "Wish I had enough money for that. I just have to use the cheap dealers around here. _Desculpe-me." _He leaned around them, ordering a drink before facing them again. "I know a guy up in one of the _favelas _that sells everything. Name's Danilo."

Raimundo nodded. "I've heard of him," he lied. "I don't know where to find him, though."

The man thought for a moment, taking his drink and sloshing it around. "Let me go find Gabriela and send her your way. She probably knows. She's just out on the dance floor." He turned to go, then stopped, glancing back. "Hey, if you do get hooked up, maybe you and I could work out some kind of deal?" His eyes flashed hopefully.

"I bet we can work something out," Raimundo cocked a comfortable grin.

With a smile the man disappeared into the crowd. The two turned back to face the bar, and Kimiko took her head from his shoulder, smoothing out her hair. It was working so far. If they could find this . . . Danilo, and if he was as big of a drug dealer as the man had said, then maybe they could stop Gethin's plan. If it was, indeed, drug dealing.

"Hey there."

The two turned around. If it wasn't for the endless hours of meditation and the strict training of Master Fung, Kimiko would have lost her composure. A girl wearing what Kimiko thought hardly qualified as clothes with thick blonde hair and red lipstick stood directly in front of Raimundo, smiling.

Rai returned the smile. "You must be Gabriela?"

"And you must be the one my friend told me about. I hear you're looking for Danilo."

"You hear correctly, _doce-de-coco." _

She giggled, batting her eyelashes. Kimiko wanted to puke, and it wasn't just because of Gabriela's over-powering perfume.

"Think you can help me out?" Raimundo asked, tilting his head to the side.

She smirked. "What's in it for me?"

Raimundo regarded her for a moment, feeling his pulse racing, but he kept his outward visage comfortable. He leaned closer to her. "I'm taken tonight."

She glanced at Kimiko, then back to him. "What about tomorrow?"

He raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Will you be here?"

She bit her red lip conspiratorially. "Always." She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a pen. "I'll give you the directions."

Raimundo was wondering what they could use for paper when Gabriela grabbed his hand, pulling his arm toward her. She pushed back his sleeve and started writing on his wrist. Kimiko squeezed the edge of the barstool she sat on, calming her building fury. She chided herself for getting so emotional. The "lady" was just writing on his wrist, it was nothing to make a fuss about.

Gabriela finished, pulling his sleeve back down. "There you go." She leaned close to his face, dropping her voice to a whisper. "That will set you up, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Grabbing the back of his neck, she pulled him into a kiss.

Kimiko had to exercise her strictest self-control to be sure she didn't burn the girl to ashes.

* * *

**Please review? I know I've been bad but it would make me very happy! lol **

** Also, if I take so long again feel free to PM-spam me. Sometimes it gets me motivated! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Aha! Told you I'd update it today! I know everyone hasn't gotten a chance to review, so those who review after this, I greatly appreciate it! **

**Thanks to earthchild001, RKL22, Firegirl 156 (lol luv ya, too!), and angel-devil-2009 for your super quick reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd be getting any! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Hannibal Bean (to Rai):" It's not just fear, it's the _truth! _You _aren't _good enough. And now your friends will pay the price for _your _weaknes!" _

**CH. 26**

Kimiko studied the writing on Raimundo's wrist, giving directions and the name of the _favela _the drug-dealer Danilo was at. It also gave the hours and days of when they could meet him.

"We can go tomorrow night," Raimundo said, pulling his arm down as she finished, "and see if Danilo is associated with Gethin."

It had rained a little while they were in the club, leaving the street wet and shiny in the neon lights that they were slowly leaving behind. The clouds were pregnant with rain, giving off a strong smell. The air was cool and comfortable, breezes rushing in from the ocean.

"Sounds good," Kimiko nodded.

"I gotta say you were quite believable," Raimundo told her with a smile.

She eyed him suspiciously. "I'm not sure if you're complimenting or insulting me, Rai."

He laughed. "I'm complimenting your acting skills, of course."

They both laughed. They were very pleased with the information they'd gathered, and were eager to tell Clay, Omi, and Dojo. And hopefully if everything worked out, they'd have a good report to give Master Fung.

"So what are you going to do about what we told those people?" the Dragon of Fire asked, her boots thudding against the wet pavement. "About me meeting up with that guy and you with Gabriela?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. They'll be disappointed, definitely, but they'll forget about us. If they drink enough tonight they might not even remember tomorrow."

"Well, that's a relief," she said.

He buried his hands in his pockets, a pensive look arresting his face. He stared off into the distance as they walked. Kimiko watched him, wondering what he was thinking about. She glanced around to see that they were alone, the activity of _Avenida Atlântica _having been left behind. She felt nervousness twist her insides, but pushed it down. Now was the time. She had to tell him how she felt.

"Rai," she said, taking his arm, "Can we speak privately for a minute?"

"Sure," he nodded.

They turned off the street and headed down onto the beach. The smell of the water's salt grew stronger, and wind growing so that it blew Kimiko's black hair from her face. Raimundo took off his hat, his brown spikes ruffling. They walked down through the thick sand until they were a few yards from the water.

Kimiko stared out at the ocean, turning her thoughts over in her head. Waves rolled in, their white foam not as stark because of the darkness of the night.

Raimundo sat down in the sand, and she followed suit. He drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "So what's on your mind, Kimiko?"

She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I have something I really need to talk to you about."

He waited patiently for her to continue, glancing in her direction before returning his gaze to the ocean where hers was locked.

"Jet was . . . Jet was nice. But in hindsight, I don't think he's the kind of guy I want. He's the kind of guy a businesswoman _should _be with, but I'm not a businesswoman. I never have been. I'm a Xiaolin Warrior."

He smiled at her words.

"I . . ." Suddenly her throat felt tight. She nervously swallowed, feeling her hands shake as she adjusted her top. "Sorry." She gave a strained laughed. "This is harder than I thought."

"Well, whatever it is, I appreciate you opening up to me," he told her. "I know what it's like to . . . not want to talk about something, even though you should." His gaze lowered, darkened. "Like my family."

She frowned, some foam from the ocean rolling in close to her boots. "I've noticed that you've been avoiding talking about them, and us meeting them. I respect that, I'm just . . . curious as to why." After a pause she hastily added, "But if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Raimundo stared fixedly at the dark horizon, the clouds hanging low. After a few seconds of silence, he said softly, "I haven't lived with my family since I got back from the Xiaolin Temple."

Kimiko started, fully facing him now. "What? Why?"

"I have . . . issues, Kimiko. I'm not like you." He rubbed his face. "I have a big family, with lots of siblings. My mom worked nights so she could take care of us during the day. My dad . . . he worked two jobs. But I was happy when he was gone."

A frown etched itself onto her face, her body becoming stiff. She could no longer feel the thick sand under her, or hear the gentle waves. She was solely focused on him.

"We were very poor. It wasn't so bad that we lived in a _favela, _a slum, but it was bad. My dad . . . he's controlling. And he has a bad temper. He and I clashed a lot, simply because I don't like to do what I'm told." Here he laughed slightly. "At times my other siblings would get on his nerves, and he and my mother . . . They never got along." Pain shot through his green eyes. "I don't know why she married him."

Kimiko opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. He was silent for awhile, and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to say anymore. But he continued, the breeze playing with his hair.

"This wasn't the usually father/son clash. We didn't argue, well, we did, but it was more than that. He'd . . ." He swallowed, his voice softening, "he'd hit me."

She felt her jaw drop, her blue eyes widening.

"It wasn't just me, he'd hit all of us. But it was mostly me, because I didn't just roll over for him. That's how Pedro and I became such good friends. I'd run off to his house. I'd make him promise not to tell anyone, and I wouldn't let his parents see me because of the bruises." His voice cracked. "I don't know why I didn't get help. I thought it was my fault, I guess. I'd intervene whenever he'd hurt my younger siblings, or my mom." A tear rolled down his face. "My older brother would tell me that if I'd just leave our dad alone, than I wouldn't get hurt so much, but-" He choked out a sob, the memories as painful as a fresh wound.

"Oh, Rai," Kimiko whispered, feeling tears come from her own eyes.

"When I got back from the Temple," he continued, struggling to keep his composure. "I went home. Everyone was so happy to see me, except for him. And when he tried to hit me again, I knocked it wide and shoved him into the wall so fast and hard that everyone just stopped and stared. I told him that if he ever hurt me or my family again, that I'd come after him. And then I left. I keep in contact with my family, but they promise he's never done anything again. And I send a good portion of my soccer money to them. To help."

She placed her hand on his arm. "Rai, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, staring out at the black ocean. "All my life I thought I was worthless, because _he _told me so. Because he made me feel worthless. And then Master Fung came, and told me I was special. He told me I was one of only four people in the world. When he offered a chance to leave, I didn't care where or why, I just wanted to go." He wiped his eyes, but more tears came as he continued. "And at the Xiaolin Temple, they told me I worth something. That I was worth a lot. I was even made leader, and-" He cried, curling in on himself. "It meant so much to me!"

Kimiko leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, crying with him. He returned the embrace fiercely, squeezing his eyes together as he sobbed against her shoulder. She rubbed his back, whispering soothing words to him.

"It's okay now," she said, "It's okay now. I'm here for you, Rai, I love you. You are so special."

He pulled slightly back so that he could look into her own tear-streaked face. "Thank you."

Kimiko wasn't sure which one of them moved first, but suddenly they met mouths hungrily, holding one another tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his face, feeling his arms pull her closer. She leaned further into the kiss until suddenly he was on his back in the sand, and she was on top of him. They kissed aggressively, making his pain go away as much as they were confessing their love.

They didn't notice the low rain clouds, the shining city lights in the distance, the dance of the waves, or the free and wild wind that tugged at their clothes. All they were aware of was each other. And, at last, for Raimundo, the pain of his past was gone.

XS

Clay and Omi stared at them with wide eyes, dropped jaws, and food halfway to their mouths. Kimiko and Raimundo looked back blankly across the table in the Brazilian's apartment, all seated there to eat breakfast. Puppy Omi bounced around their feet, begging for food.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"You . . . Wow," Clay said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you two did all that, and you managed to get the information we needed."

Raimundo leaned back in his chair, smirking. "What can we say? We're brilliant like that."

"I am most impressed," Omi told them, "And I do not impress that easily."

"We're all going tonight to meet Danilo," Kimiko said eagerly. "You two need to hide in the shadows as our back up."

The small Chinese monk crossed his arms indignantly. "I do not get to partake in a mission _again?" _

"Sorry, dude, but you stand out too much," Rai responded with a smile.

"I suppose I understand," Omi said stiffly. "If it is for the good of the world for me to linger behind the frontline, I shall do so."

"After tonight, maybe we should contact Master Fung," Kimiko suggested. "He'll want an update on how we're doing."

Dojo, lounging on the sofa, spoke up, "Sounds good, I want to talk to him myself." He sniffed. "I miss my Puppy Eyes."

The day passed quickly as Raimundo showed his friends more of the city. He had soccer practice that they watched and they all ate dinner at _Margutta Citta. _Evening drew in and they returned to the apartment to get ready.

"If I were you," Raimundo called through the restroom door to Kimiko, "I'd wear a disguise so no one would recognize me. We might be meeting people you don't want to meet again."

"Okay, thanks," he heard her respond.

Raimundo tied the laces of his sneakers, his sweatpants all but covering them up. He pulled on a dark hoodie and flipped the hood up. He didn't want to be recognized as the soccer player Raimundo Pedrosa, not in a drug neighborhood. He was certain the darkness of the club and the hat he'd wore had done well enough in concealing his identity last night. He was by no means a celebrity, but if word somehow got out to Coach Adryan . . . There went his soccer career.

"I have dressed in black to conceal myself," Omi stated, walking up in a black monk robe. "I shall be able to blend into the shadows even more."

"Good thinking," the Brazilian smiled.

Clay nodded, also wearing a black shirt in place of his blue one. "Reminds me of sneakin' around like we did when we lived at the Temple."

Raimundo looked at them both pointedly, meeting their eyes. "Dudes, do _not _let yourselves be clearly seen. A short bald monk and a big cowboy will be easily remembered. I don't want you two getting hurt."

Clay saluted. "Can do, compadre."

There was a creak of a door and Kimiko emerged, smiling brightly. She wore khaki shorts and a red tanktop that matched her red hair. "What do you think?"

"You hair is red!" Omi gasped. "It reminds me of the first year at the Temple when your hair was never the same color!"

She laughed. "It's a temporary die, it'll wash off tonight." She winked at Raimundo. "How's _that _for a disguise?"

He grinned. "Very nice."

She studied him for a moment, his face shadowed by his black hood. "I got an idea for you, Rai." She grabbed her purse from the table and rummaged through it before producing eyeliner.

"Whoa," Raimundo gasped, holding up his hands. "What are you going to do with that?"

She laughed, approaching him. "I'm going to do a theatrical make-up trick that makes your eyes look sunk-in. In other words, an optical illusion to change your face shape."

Raimundo looked skeptical, but he allowed her to draw two thick lines under his eyes as she held the side of his face for support. Using her thumb, she smeared the black until it was diluted and spread out around his eyes, creating a shadow effect. She studied her handy work for a moment, and the Dragon of the Wind had to fight his reddening face.

"Looks great," she beamed.

Omi instantly bounded in front of him. "Oooo! Most ingenious!"

She mocked a bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"All right, crew," Raimundo sighed. "Let's get going."

XS

Omi crouched low in the branches of the large tree, blending into the shadows around him. Clay was on a thicker branch above him, equally silent. They watched the activity of the _favela, _or rather, non-activity of it. Only a few people could be seen walking between the rows of tightly packed homes and buildings. It was messy and rough, the buildings patched together and some leaning sideways. It reminded Omi of the ghetto of New York City where he'd met Jermaine.

He shifted his position slightly, the leaves around him whispering in the wind. The mountains were a black wall behind the _favela, _and the lights of the city were behind them. The Chinese monk, however, was focused on one building at the edge of the slum. It was marked by red walls, and he could see Kimiko and Raimundo's silhouettes as they made their way to it.

"I do not like to simply wait," Omi whispered angrily.

"Relax, little buddy," Clay said. "They'll be done soon."

XS

Raimundo stopped in front of the door to the house they were looking for. He let out his breath, releasing the anxiety building up in him. He glanced at Kimiko to see the acquiesce in her eyes. He raised his fist and knocked.

There was a moment's pause before the door opened, revealing a young man with tattoos and close-cropped hair. He appraised the two before asking, "What do you want?"

The response to that Gabriela had also written on Raimundo's wrist, so he replied, "I'm just passing through."

Nodding, the man said, "Come on in."

They did, and he shut the door behind him. His home was just one room, with a dirty sofa and a few chairs scattered about. A kitchen held food that sat all over the counters. It smelled bad and looked terrible, but Raimundo knew better than to think that this was the man's real home. Selling drugs like he did, he probably had a mansion in Lagoa.

"I'm Danilo," he said, "though you probably already know that. Stay still."

He went up to Raimundo and quickly frisked him, searching for a gun or knife. Raimundo inwardly smiled. His weapon was the wind and his martial arts.

Satisfied, Danilo did the same to Kimiko before straightening again. "So, what are you looking for tonight?" he asked casually, crossing his arms.

Raimundo felt Kimiko tense beside him. This was it. "Information. How do you know Gethin?" He decided to take the approach that he already knew, hoping that would be more effective.

Danilo started, his dark eyes going wide before he regained his composure. "What are you talking about?"

Raimundo narrowed his green ones. "I know he's talked to you. What did he say? What did he promise you? Did he want you to extend your drug ring?"

"How do you know about Gethin?" Danilo asked.

"We've spoken to him, too," Kimiko responded. "Whatever he's promised, he won't deliver."

The drug dealer scoffed. "I don't know about that. And I already know I'm not the only one he's talked to. What kind of deal did he give you two?"

"No deal," Raimundo replied. "We're not with him, we're against him."

There was a moment's pause before Danilo yanked out a gun, aiming it at the Brazilian. Rai dropped, sweeping the man's legs out from under him as Kimiko shot out a burst of fire, melting the end of the gun.

Danilo swore, scrambling back to his feet.

Raimundo held his hands up. "We didn't come here to fight. We came to warn you. You can't trust Gethin. He's evil. Don't do anything he says."

The man just swore some more.

"C'mon, let's go," Rai sighed.

He and Kimiko walked back out into the street of the _favela. _They heard Danilo scrambling inside the house, no doubt coming after them. Exchanging a grin, they both jumped up, over the buildings, and into the branches of the tree Omi and Clay were in. They saw Danilo run out, pause in surprise, then start looking around.

"So what happened?" Clay asked.

Raimundo started digging in his sweatpants pocket as he replied, "He's working for Gethin. Apparently a lot of drug dealers are. We warned him, but he's about to get another warning."

Kimiko frowned. "What do you mean?"

The Brazilian pulled a cell phone from his pocket. "I'm going to call the police."

* * *

**Please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter was fun to write! **

**XS Fanatic: **Don't worry, there'll be plenty more Rai/Kim moments! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hana: **Glad you're enjoying it! You said you're from Brazil, right? Awesome! You can tell me if I completely get something wrong, lol! Thanks for the review!

**Thanks so very much to Guardian-alpha, angel-devil 2009, earthchild001, Raikimluva22, and zeratherliger for all your wonderful reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Rai: So that's the way it's gonna be, huh?_

_Kimiko: You tell us, Raimundo._

_Clay: You could always drop the Shen Gong Wu and leave._

_Rai: Naw, I'm up for a Xiaolin slapdown! _

**CH. 27**

Omi sat up as straight as he could so that he could see over the sea of bodies all around him. It was loud; much louder than he'd thought it would be. Clay sat to one side, eating a bag of popcorn, while Kimiko sat on the other, large sunglasses hiding her slanted eyes. There was a sense of excitement in the atmosphere of Marcanã Stadium.

The stadium was large and circular, brilliant blue sky overhead. It was packed for the championship match between Flamengo and Botafogo, two top soccer clubs from Rio de Janeiro. Raimundo was playing for Flamengo, and the other monks, with Dojo hidden in Clay's hat, were eager to come watch him play.

"So many people," Omi said, staring around. "Soccer must be a very popular sport here."

Kimiko laughed. "It is, Omi."

"I'm more of a football guy myself," Clay mused aloud, his hat shading his face from the sun. "Unless, of course, the rodeo counts as a sport."

Kimiko shook her head, smiling. She recalled when Raimundo had announced to them that his team had made it to the championships. He was so ecstatic that it was infectious. He got them free tickets, and had to attend some extra practices that Coach Adryan called.

She remembered when he had taken them by the large, white stadium earlier that day. There had been a plaque above the entrance, and he'd explained to her that in 1961, in Marcanã Stadium, Pelé had received the ball in his own penalty area, dribbled down the entire length of the field alone, and scored. She remembered the way his eyes shone when he talked about it. She was quite impressed. She didn't know too much about soccer herself, but she could only imagine how amazing that goal must have been. She had wished him good luck, and then he'd gone into the stadium to be with his team.

The two of them hadn't had much alone time together. They'd been working on their martial arts and elements as a team, and trying to find out what Gethin might be up to next. But spending so much time as a group was beginning to wear on them. Kimiko could tell in the way they were easily irritated by one another's quirks and personalities. Clay's "down home, country" talk was getting on each of their nerves, Omi's self-centered and competitive attitude was making their patience wear thin, and also making him clash with Raimundo who didn't like his authority undermined. Raimundo's usual teases to Clay were starting to anger the cowboy. And, though Kimiko didn't like to admit it, she knew her quick temper flares weren't making things any easier.

Getting on each other's nerves every once in awhile was certainly not anything new. It was typical "roommate" stuff. But each little argument reminded her, and all of them, about why they had left. Kimiko was just happy that the quest to stop Gethin, and the memory of how miserable their separate six year lives had been, was working against their disagreements.

"Oh look!" Omi gasped, drawing the Japanese girl from her thoughts. "Raimundo's team is coming onto the field!"

Kimiko turned, seeing the Flamengo team clad in scarlet and black. Their rival team, Botafogo, entered wearing black and white. She smiled, spotting Raimundo at the front as the team captain. After a brief ceremony the teams took their spots on the field. She cringed at how loud the crowd was cheering, but the excitement was catching.

Omi leaned forward in his seat, squinting in the sun to the brilliant green field. He could smell Clay's popcorn and other food that the spectators around him were eating. He saw Raimundo going into the center of the field with another player, a soccer ball at his feet.

"This is most invigorating!" Omi smiled, bouncing his seat.

"Go Flamengo!" Kimiko cheered, cupping her hands around her mouth in an attempt to be heard over the crowd. "Go Pedrosa!"

"Get them good, partner!" Clay piped up.

Raimundo took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, surveying the opposing team. He was the offensive center mid-fielder, and currently stood on the half-field line, the ball under his black cleat. He was flanked by his forwards, the other mid-fielders just behind them, the defenders taking up the back, and Pedro in the goal. He glanced at the sideline where Coach Adryan stood, pacing in agitation.

The ref blew his whistle and the game began. Flamengo was instantly on the offensive, kicking the ball with lightning-fast speed toward the opposite goal. Raimundo received the ball and sent it flying to the right forward, Diego. Diego dribbled it along the side, followed closely by a defender of the opposing team. He kicked it hard into a cross that sailed over the players' heads, closing in on the goal. The other forward received it in a kick, but it was too powerful and went over the goal and out of bounds.

Raimundo raced back down the field as Botafogo's goal keeper punted it, sending it flying. His heart was racing with adrenaline, his cleats digging into the ground as his jersey bounced around his muscular body. He watched as his team's defense jumped into action, running to cut off the rival players.

The three monks in the stands watched and cheered as the game went on, each team drawing breathtakingly close to scoring. The crowd was alive around them.

Clay glanced at the scoreboard. "It's almost half-time. They better get a point!"

Omi gasped. "Really?" He stood up on his seat. "Go, Raimundo, go! Your team depends on it!"

Kimiko gently tugged him down. "It's okay, Omi. If they don't score they'll get a chance in the second half."

"Oh," the Chinese monk nodded. "Thank you for clearing that up."

Raimundo watched as Pedro caught a direct attempt on goal, scooping up the ball in his arms. He motioned for his team to go far down field and they complied, running quickly. After taking a few steps Pedro punted the ball.

The Dragon of the Wind watched it sail toward the ground and raced to catch up. It bounced once in front of him before he caught up to it, dribbling up the field. He saw a Botafogo defender come in front of him, eyes fixed on the ball. Without breaking his pace, Rai stepped over the ball and used his opposite foot to kick it behind him to Diego.

The forward dribbled a few yards before being cut off. He stepped on the ball and switched direction, lofting it to another forward, Tacio. Tacio raced to the goal and Raimundo paralleled him a few yards over, keeping his focus on the game.

"Go! Go!" Omi shouted enthusiastically.

Tacio spun past a defender and shot the ball. The goalie dove, blocking with his hands but not quite getting a grip on it. It was deflected and Raimundo ran to intercept it, sending a low kick that squeezed past the cross bar and into the goal.

Omi wasn't quite sure what was happening, but suddenly everyone on their side of the stadium, the Flamengo fans, were airborne, jumping in undiluted bliss. Screams of happiness sounded, and Kimiko and Clay were jumping along side of him, smiles bright on their faces.

Raimundo raced toward his team, arms outstretched and grinning. He was instantly tackled in rough hugs as his teammates congratulated him.

"Nice work!" Coach Adryan shouted, his face red. "Keep it up! Don't get cocky!"

"That was amazing!" Omi said as they all returned to their seats. "Everybody jumped up at once."

"Our team scored, Omi!" Kimiko beamed. "They're all excited!"

Dojo smiled, peaking out of Clay's hat. "That was a good goal."

The game continued without any score until halftime when the teams went to their locker rooms. Raimundo took the opportunity to catch his breath and get a drink, not really paying attention to Coach Adryan's motivational half-time speech. It surprised him, but he actually would have rather heard one of Mater Fung's motivational proverbs. And not just because it would have been shorter, although that was a very important factor.

Half-time ended and the teams came back out onto the field. At the blowing of the whistle the game commenced.

Botafogo returned with a fury, mercilessly attacking the soccer ball. The minutes dragged by as Flamengo struggled to get the ball up the field, but their rival's defense had moved up to add an extra line behind the mid fielders. Raimundo helped as much as he could, but he had to stop as the ball went too far into their defense area. He watched as their sweeper, Alessandro, tried to steal the ball but was outmaneuvered. Botafogo's forward got past him and took a shot. Pedro leaped to stop it, but it went around him and into the net.

As Botafogo's fans cheered, Raimundo shouted, "It's all right, guys, let's go! C'mon, let's get another point!"

Pedro fished the ball from the back of the goal and rolled it to Raimundo who dribbled it back to half-field. After waiting for the ref's whistle, they started again.

Kimiko watched, on the edge of her seat. The time went quickly by with the score remaining tied, and the stress was showing on the players. Shots on goal were getting sloppy and quick, and the game was becoming rough. She saw players be knocked down a few times, and one yellow card was given. Once Botafogo got a free shot on the goal, and Kimiko was impressed and cheered with everyone else as Pedro saved it in a lightning-fast move.

Clay glanced at the scoreboard. "It's almost over, partners. This is intense; I'm more nervous than a cat in a dog pound."

"So am I," Omi acquiesced, nodding.

Another shot by Botafogo went wide of the goal, and Pedro retrieved a ball for a goal kick. He jogged forward and punted it hard, watching it go flying over the field, the sunlight shining off of it.

Raimundo raced forward as he watched Diego intercept the ball, bouncing it off his head to his feet. He began to dribble down field, but was cut off. He quickly passed the ball back to a mid-fielder before it was stolen. The mid saw Raimundo and lofted it to him.

Rai received it on his cleat, letting it drop to the ground. He quickly looked around him, taking in the position of his team and Botafogo's. He started toward the goal, pumping his legs. He was tired, but his adrenaline was keeping him going. He spun past one defender, then flipped the ball up and headed it past another, darting around to catch up to the ball again.

He looked up to see the rival team's sweeper, the final defense before the goalie, come running up to stop him.

Kimiko leaned forward, blue eyes wide.

Raimundo slammed his cleat on top of the ball, abruptly stopping it. He turned around, trying to spin past the sweeper. He brought the side of his foot to the ball, scooting it with him, and was just about to take the step to get him past when the defender's foot snaked out, hooking around his ankle and tripping him.

Rai fell hard, catching himself on his hands before falling all the way, grass getting into his mouth. The Flamengo fans began shouting angrily as the ref blew his whistle. Raimundo closed his eyes, his head spinning, his heartbeat loud in his ears.

"Is he okay?" Kimiko asked anxiously.

Raimundo opened his green eyes, the world spinning once before righting itself. He shook his head, climbing to his feet. He saw that the ref had called a foul and Flamengo was to be given a free kick. The Dragon of the Wind was a little disappointed, one more yard and he would have been in the penalty area, which would have given him a one-on-one shot with the goalie.

"You okay, man?" Diego asked, jogging up with the rest of Flamengo's offense.

Rai nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You take the kick, Diego. Send it right behind the wall, we'll be waiting to put it in the goal."

Diego nodded. "Got it."

Raimundo met the eyes of his fellow players. "We can do this. Let's make this shot count."

"He's all right," Clay smiled as he watched the teams set up for a free kick. "He's Rai, he's always all right."

Kimiko nodded, but she still felt anger toward the Botafogo defender who had tripped her Rai.

The Brazilian monk stood as close to the goal as he could without being off-sides, watching Tacio and other Flamengo players take up ready positions. Three of Botafogo's players formed a wall between the goal and Diego, ready to jump up and head the ball.

Raimundo watched as Diego took in the game, breathing slowly. The forward backed up for a kick and Raimundo readied himself, senses on alert. Every single training exercise, every single showdown, every single battle had left an imprint on him, turning him into the warrior he was. And although this was only a game and the outcome was hardly life or death, he could feel his fighting experience aid him. He felt the grass beneath his black cleats, the sun gleaming off of them. He took in the other players all at once, seeing and sensing their positions and the enemy goal keeper's. He felt his own heart pounding and his heavy breathing, drawing air into his lungs. He felt the sun on his skin and the wind that stirred his jersey; he drew comfort from that. He smelled the grass, the sweat, and the leather of the cleats. He heard the cheer of the audience, but that was merely a background noise.

Then Diego darted forward and kicked the ball. The wall of defenders jumped up, but it curved just over their heads. Raimundo raced toward the ball, going past other players with speed and agility to get himself in the right position.

"Go Pedrosa!" Kimiko screamed, her and everyone else up from their seats in anticipation.

Raimundo's eyes focused on the ball as it fell toward the field. He got even with it, waiting for a split second, and jumped up, swinging his leg around for a hard kick. He watched the ball go ripping toward the goal. The goalie dove for it, but was too slow and it sped past him and into the goal.

Kimiko jumped into the air, wrapping her arms around Omi before both were swept up in a hug by Clay. They cheered, joined by all the other Flamengo fans that filled the stadium.

Raimundo was tackled by his team, going down to the grass. He laughed and cried, feeling so light he thought he might float off. Somehow he found Diego and pulled him into an embrace, congratulating his friend on the free kick. Pedro ran from his spot at the goal, arms outstretched, to join the pile on the field.

Kimiko smiled down at the field as Clay let them go, feeling simply happy. She watched Coach Adryan jumping in excitement, and his team all picked themselves up, running for a victory lap around the field. They waved at all the excited fans they passed, the scarlet and black on their jerseys vivid against the green field. As they drew even with the area the other three monks were at, she saw Raimundo point up into the stands, smiling bright enough to blind the Sun. It looked like he was looking directly at them in the sea of people. And, considering the reflection the Sun made on Omi's bald head, Kimiko mused that that was a real possibility.

XS

Raimundo walked quickly along the city streets, his soccer uniform in a bag on his back. He'd told the other monks to go back to his apartment. Coach Adryan wanted to give them a big, long victory speech. And then of course there would be photos. He didn't want his friends to have to wait all that time. But now, after about an hour, it was over and he could go home.

He was still high off the victory. His team had won the championship. And _he _had been the _artiheiro, _the leading scorer. That would definitely bode well for his soccer career. Maybe one day he'd be able to play on the international team.

His eyes searched for the bus stop and he saw it up ahead. He began heading to it when his shadow rippled and a shade shot out, hitting him with enough force to make his vision black.

Raimundo went flying, feeling his stomach twist. He felt himself hit again and he was sent flying to the side. He hit concrete and rolled over and over, scraping and bruising his body. He slid to a stop, his bag having fallen off.

A moan escaped his lips as he turned onto his back, blinking up in the sun. He sat up slowly to see he landed atop a skyscraper, the wind tugging at his body. He stood, searching for the shades that had attacked him.

_No, _he thought, _Call the others. Get help. That's what we agreed._

But another voice begged to differ. _No. Don't. You're the damn leader, you should be able to take care of yourself! If Omi thinks he's too good to call for help, what will he think when _you _do?_

The prospect of Omi giving him that self-righteous smirk, telling him that he was wise for "calling for assistance when you clearly cannot face the odds alone", made him clench his jaw in nager. In their time at the temple, they all had slowly built up respect for each other, and Rai had been particularly impressed by the amount of respect Omi gave him. But, like everything else in their last few months at the temple, that fell apart.

No. He wouldn't call for help. If the other members of his team could defeat the shades on their own, then so could he.

He watched as six shades swooped down from the sky, wings and tails large. Claws protruded from their hands and they had long beaks.

Raimundo laughed, eyeing them. "If you couldn't beat the other three Dragons, what chance do you think you have against their leader? _Wind!" _A gale shot forth, slamming into the shades and sending them reeling back.

Raimundo rode it, jumping up and spinning around for a hard kick. He landed on one shade, ducked as another swooped low over his head, caught its tail, and hurled it into another shadow creature.

The shade he was on swiped at him, and he back flipped off back to the building roof. He paused, eyeing them. Six against one, and they were very strong opponents. He needed to take this to his playing field.

Rai grinned, green eyes shining. "If you think you can keep up, then let's rock! Wind!" He dove off the building and shot forward, flying above the sea of skyscrapers that were ringed by mountains and the ocean.

He glanced back to see the shades flying after him, their wings beating like drums. He twisted in the air, sending back a gust of wind that flung them back. He took the opportunity to flip over them and come down in a fast kick.

He hit one shade's head, then he turned and kicked another. A clawed hand slashed at him, but he shoved it wide and slammed his heel into his attacker's beak with a shout.

A tail swing caught him in the side. He fell a few yards before righting himself, and took off again.

He glanced behind him as he flew, the shadow creatures rapidly gaining on him. He pushed himself faster, the wind tearing at his clothes and scattering his hair. He had just played a ninety minute soccer game, but his adrenaline made him forget about that, though he knew he'd be utterly exhausted once the fight was over.

He looked ahead and saw a long flag pole rising from the top of a building. The Brazilian flag was rippling out, vivid green, yellow, and blue. He flew straight to it, took a hold, turned around, and pulled it down into a curve only to let it go. It shot back up, slamming into one shade. Raimundo followed the pole, kicking it at its base and breaking it. He took it as a weapon and swung hard.

His attack caught three of his enemies, knocking them back. He swung again, hitting two others before focusing on the sixth. He shoved the pole forward, impaling the shade. It burst into black sparks that fell from the sky.

He dropped the flag pole on the roof and flew toward the mountains. A shade came along side him, slashing at his side. Raimundo dodged the attack, kicking out. The enemy blocked with its tail and used that to strike at him. The Brazilian grabbed the tail and yanked the shade to him, grunting with the effort. The enemy's beak tore the skin on his shoulder and he cried out, blood blossoming on his shirt. He rolled onto the shade's back, wrapping his arms around its neck in a death grip.

He looked back to see the other shadow creatures closing in. He had to make this fast. The shade he was on started thrashing about, and one claw found its way to his back, slicing along it. Raimundo concentrated and the wind picked up. He wrapped it around himself and the shade, controlling their course. They picked up velocity and headed down to a mountainside. Raimundo's eyes started to tear from the wind, but he stayed focused until he was close enough. He shoved off the shade, sending an extra burst of wind to crash it into the mountain, black sparks erupting. He then shot up and out of the way of the other shades.

_Two down, four to go, _he thought.

He searched for something, anything, to help him. Just flying around wasn't doing any good. He saw the Christ the Redeemer statue up ahead, its arms outspread in a welcoming gesture, gazing down on the city below. Raimundo sped to it, landing on one arm. He watched the shades circle before landing on the statue. He knew some people at the base were probably looking up in shock, but he ignored it. He was focused on the fight.

Rai snapped into an offensive stance, watching as the shades regarded him. His brown spikes blew in the wind. "C'mon! I don't have all day!"

A shadow creature leaped forward, claws out and deadly. Raimundo ducked, letting it pass over him before his arm snaked out, grasping the tail and hurling it into the others. They fell back, but quickly recovered. Two shades flew into the air, curving in from opposite sides to attack him. He looked between the two of them to the other two that were standing on the statue's arm a few yards from him.

Grinning, Raimundo beckoned with both his hands and wind shot forward from behind the two shades, sending them flying toward him. Raimundo rolled out of the way as all four shadow creatures collided, and one went up in sparks.

The Dragon of the Wind instantly took advantage of the situation. He spun into the recovering three shades, kicking aggressively. A claw came at his face but he ducked, sliding underneath his opponents to pop up on the other side. His foot connected to one's head and it exploded. He leaped through the black sparks, shouting, "Wind!"

A gust shot from him, slamming the two shades into the statue's head. One burst, leaving just the last one for Raimundo to contend with. He raced forward along the arm of _Cristo Redentor, _then jumped up into a kick.

The shade darted out of the way, swiping its tail at him. He jumped over it, swinging his elbow into its neck. It slashed at his middle, but he palmed it wide, his hands throbbing from the force.

His enemy's tail looped around his ankle and the shade took off into the sky. He was yanked off his feet, his head cracking against the statue before he was swept into the air. He reached up, struggling to get the tail from around his ankle. The shade swiped at him and he dropped back down, letting out a frustrated, "_Filho de mãe!" _

He looked at the city that was falling under him as he was taken further up into the sky. He started to panic. He concentrated and sent a rush of wind to push the shade down. It fought it, but slowly started to descend. Obviously unhappy, the shade flipped its tail up, swinging Raimundo toward its open beak. Rai screamed and kicked out, knocking its head back.

As the shade dropped its tail again, shaking its head, Raimundo closed his eyes, his body going limp. Focus . . . Focus . . . He could do this.

He felt the wind that rushed all around him and reached out to it, taking control. He centered a spinning cyclone of wind around one of the shade's arms, another around the other arm. He concentrated, scrunching up his closed eyes. Wind formed another circle around the shade's head, and then at last around the base of its tail. Four separate mini-tornadoes for him to control.

He groaned with the effort as the shade began to struggle. He focused on the four points of wind and began to pull them apart, keeping them wrapped tightly around their prisoner. He balled his hands into fists, slowly pulling his arms apart in correlation to the cyclones, which helped him better control the wind. Hand movements always helped them control their elements.

The shade began thrashing, and he felt his body being jostled, his neck becoming sore. The slice on his shoulder and back throbbed, as did his entire body from the beating it had been receiving. But he shut it all out, pulling the cyclones apart. With a shout he snapped his arms out wide and the shade was ripped apart.

He was falling, the world a blur around him. He stared up at the sky, but he didn't see it. His headed was spinning, and he saw some drops of blood fly into the sky from his shoulder. It was the bright red that arrested his attention, brought him back from the world of semi-conscious. He reached out to the wind but was too weak, it slipped beyond his grasp. He closed his eyes and directed the wind to simply form a cushion under him, slowing his fall.

He managed to drop his velocity considerably, but it still wasn't enough. So when he hit the water, he momentarily blacked out. The water rushed into his ears, his mouth, and soaked his body. He came to, stopping himself from trying to breathe.

Raimundo kicked his legs and broke the surface, taking a gasp of air. He saw the shore just ahead, an isolated patch of sandy beach, and swam over to it. He didn't think he'd make it; his head kept dipping below the surface. But at last he felt sand under him.

Rai dragged himself onto the beach and collapsed, his body simply refusing to be worked any more. The sun was blinding in his eyes, the sound of the waves dull in his ears. He weakly reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone Kimiko had given them all. He felt the distress button with his thumb, and managed to push it before he passed out.

* * *

**Please review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers! Everything you say means a lot to me! I shall give you all a big hug! –HUG- Thanks Raikimluva22, Guardian-alpha, zeratheliger,aaliona, LOST-DAYDREAMER,angel-devil-2009, earthchild001, Pen, Flamingoetsals, and Morgan! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

_Omi: Raimundo, my friend, I understand your disappointment. But this clouded darkness has a sliver of lining, because I shall train you night and day!_

_Rai: Until I'm as good as you?_

_Omi: Haha, no. You will never be that good. But with my guidance, you may become . . . adequate._

**CH. 28**

Raimundo glared at the far wall of his apartment, avoiding everyone's eyes. Although, the only person's eyes who were directly on him were Omi's. The Chinese monk stood rooted to the spot, arms crossed, staring down the Brazilian.

Raimundo sat on his couch, Kimiko bandaging his shoulder. Clay was sitting in a chair and Omi was standing, both directly in front of him. Puppy Omi, seeming to be able to sense the tension in the room, had gone into the kitchen. Rai was holding a bag of ice to the back of his head, where a nasty bump was developing.

The Dragon of the Wind had woken up just as Clay was carrying him into his apartment, Omi talking away and Kimiko crying. They had all been relieved when he was awake and coherent, but then of course they had asked him, "What happened?"

He'd responded with a short and simple, "I was attacked by shades." And after that, no one had spoken. He knew they were angry at him. He was angry at himself. He'd done the one thing he'd urged the others not to. But, at the same time, all the other monks had defeated the shades on their own. What would it look like if their leader didn't?

At last Kimiko sat back, finished. She sighed, hooking her hair behind her ears. "There we go."

Silence.

Omi burst, "What were you thinking? Did you not just tell all of his that _no one _was to fight Gethin's shades _alone?"_

"Yeah, I did," Raimundo snapped.

"Then, why, Rai?" Kimiko asked, her voice pleading. "You just played a ninety minute soccer game, you were in no condition to take on a fight like that."

"Because," the Brazilian growled, "each one of you fought and won against Gethin's shades on your own. If _I _was the only one who got help, I'd look like a weak leader."

"Clay and I didn't have the option of calling for help," Kimiko said.

"Yeah," the cowboy agreed, "we wouldn't have hassled you none."

"It's not you two," Raimundo snapped, pointing his finger, "it's Omi. He's just so tough that he can do it himself, and if I didn't, then I'd never hear the end of it!"

Omi gaped. "Are you blaming _me?"_

Clay frowned, fingering his red scarf. "He has a point there, partner. You're always irritatin' him like a-"

"I do not wish to hear one of your ridiculous metaphors!" Omi snapped. "How can I be in the wrong when Raimundo disobeyed his own order?"

Kimiko crossed her arms. "And Omi has a point there, Rai."

"Yes," the Chinese monk agreed. "But my point is better."

"_What is it with you_?" Raimundo shouted, dropping the ice pack. "Why is everything a competition? I didn't call for help to prove I'm a capable leader, and that's all you need to know."

Kimiko sighed. "But you could have gotten hurt, Rai, a lot worse than you already are."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"You weren't when we found you!" Kimiko shouted, standing up from the sofa. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me?" She felt her hands shaking, her eyes burning at the memory of his limp body on the beach.

His mouth fell open, like he was about to say something, but he was silent, staring up at her.

"You gave us a heck of a scare," Clay nodded. And then, in an attempt to diffuse the situation, added, "But whether you were right or wrong in not calling for help doesn't change the fact that you did worry us, and we're glad you're all right, partner."

"Maybe," Omi seethed, still angry and not wanting to let the matter sit, "if you had called for help you _would not _have been in that situation and we would not have been worried!"

"Drop it, Omi!" Kimiko shouted, turning on him. "It's over!"

The small monk glared at her. "You are siding with Raimundo over me!"

Kimiko looked taken aback. "I'm not siding with anyone."

"Really?" Rai asked, arms crossed. "Because I thought you were taking Omi's side when you pointed out that _he_ had a point and _I_ was in the wrong."

"She shouldn't have to take sides!" Clay intervened, standing up from his chair. "Both of you are right and wrong."

The Brazilian shot him a heated look. "Stop playing Switzerland over there! You can't be neutral through everything!"

"_This isn't about both of you!" _Kimiko screamed, a blast of heat coming from her, causing the boys to jump and stare. She pointed one index finger at Omi and the other at Raimundo. "Both of you need to stop being selfish! This is about us as a group, not about the competitive rivalry between you two! And where did it even come from? If I remember correctly, before things got bad at the temple you two had the highest respect for one another! I'd never seen anything like it before and it made me so _proud _of both of you!"

Her voice echoed in the apartment, leaving a stunned silence in its wake.

Which was abruptly shattered by the door opening, Dojo slithering through, a fruit drink in his hand. "Hey kids! Sorry I ran out on you, but I had to get a drink from the beach. It was calling to me. But-" He stopped, taking in their expressions and Raimundo's physical condition. "What did I miss?"

Raimundo shoved off from the sofa, storming out of the apartment. The wind hit him in the face as he walked outside. His body was sore and protesting, but he ignored it. He jumped into the air and took off, flying over the light-colored city buildings. He felt himself immediately tiring out, and it made him angry. He wanted to be tougher than this.

He maintained the wind long enough for him to land in Tijuca forest. The trees rose up tall around him, filtering green light onto him. He took a deep breath and let it out, smelling the rich dirt and thick bark.

He was so tired . . .

"Rai!"

He turned, seeing the flames disappear from Kimiko's body as she landed beside him.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound angry but failing.

She rubbed her face in exasperation. "What are we doing?"

He took a step closer, burying his hands in his short pockets. "I don't know. How can we get so mad at each other so quickly?"

Kimiko shook her head, the sunlight gleaming off her black hair. "It's all wrong." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you all right? I mean really, are you all right?"

He nodded, sighing. "I'll be okay." A grin tugged at his mouth. "I don't break easy."

Kimiko opened her mouth to reply, when a shade shot from the base of a tree, claws outstretched to Raimundo. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She saw the Brazilian's handsome face, smiling down at her. She saw the shade lunging at his poor, battered body. She pushed herself forward, the balls of her feet digging into the rich soil. She shoved him, sending him sprawling back and to the ground.

The shade whizzed by between them, bringing up a wind that flung her hair to the side. It slid to a stop, turning to face them with bared teeth.

Raimundo gaped at the shade, then at Kimiko.

The shadow creature lunged for him again and she tackled it, wrapping her arms around its neck and bringing it to the ground. Rai crawled back out of the way, green eyes wide. Dirt and grass flung into the air as the shade struggled, Kimiko squeezing it tighter. "Run, Rai!"

He stood up. "I'm not leaving you!"

"You're in no condition to fight!"

He reached into his pocket, pressing the distress button on his monk cell. More shades drew themselves up from the ground. He stared as he did a quick count. Ten, twelve, _fifteen? _What was Gethin trying to do, _kill them?_

"Wind!" he shouted, sending a blast that threw some of the opponents back.

Kimiko flipped off of the shade she held, landing protectively next to Rai, her hands lit up in flames. "Stay back!" She shot some burst of fire out warningly.

The shades hesitated before creeping forward, all with different body types. There were long tails and no tails, claws and fists, arms or four legs, snouts, beaks, and regular mouths. Kimiko threw balls of fire at them, the flames shining in her blue eyes. She knocked some back, others dodged.

Too many . . . They just kept coming.

She furiously pummeled them with fire, trying to guard all sides as Raimundo occasionally helped with a blast of wind. She could feel his exhaustion. Practice in the morning, a ninety minute soccer game, a fight, and now this? The poor monk would sleep well tonight.

Kimiko kicked a shade back that had gotten too close. It collided into a tree, sending chunks of bark flying. She heard Raimundo cry out and whirled around, fists blazing. He was struggling in the grasp of a troll-like shade that was carrying him off.

She leaped into the air, landing on its head. It swiped at her with one massive hand but she ducked and punched down on the top of its skull with a loud yell. The hand came again and wrapped around her middle.

"Fire!" she shouted, flames covering the arm and spreading to the shade's head and body, carefully avoiding Raimundo in its other hand.

They were both dropped as the shadow creature burst into black sparks. She landed nimbly on her feet, Rai a little less so.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why are they after you?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea."

"_Water!"_

_ "Earth!"_

The two whirled around to see Omi and Clay leaping off of Dojo and attacking the shades. Clay stomped the ground, sending chunks of rock flying up that he punched into the enemies. Omi blasted them with water, spinning around and kicking aggressively.

Kimiko pointed to one large tree. "Rai, you stay there where we can see you."

Raimundo shot her daggers but complied, jogging over to the tree and placing his back against it as the others fought. His head was throbbing from hitting the _Cristo Redentor _statue, and he was so very drained. He wouldn't be any help in the fight. Plus, it was safer if he stayed in one spot since the shades were evidently after him.

_But why? _he thought. _Why go after me? They just fought me today. _

Clay threw a shade off of him and met eyes with Kimiko. He raised a large chunk of earth from the ground, plants falling from it. Kimiko spread out her palm and encased it in fire. Omi saw them and pointed to an approaching group of shades. "Ice!"

The creatures froze where they were, encased in sparkling ice. Clay hurled the flaming rock and it shattered the frozen shades, sending shards of ice to slice into the trees.

Omi took out his Shemo Staff and extended it into a double-ended sword. He spun into the opponents, hacking and slicing. He heard the cries of Kimiko and Clay fighting, felt flying dirt pelt him and passing fire warm his skin. The shades that he cut into burst into black as if he was walking into a firecracker.

Omi turned and saw one last shade approaching Raimundo, who held up a hand in defense, preparing to summon the wind. The Chinese monk hurled his Shemo Staff forward and it impaled the shade, shattering it.

Kimiko looked around, still on alert. Clay and Omi also stayed tense, their eyes searching the surrounding trees. When no other shades appeared, they relaxed.

Kimiko sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. She turned and smiled at Raimundo, who grinned back. She opened her mouth to speak-

"_Sphere of Yun_!"

There was a bright flash of light and the sphere encased Raimundo. He stood in shock, placing his hands on the glass. The other three monks, also, were rooted to the spot, jaws dropped. They saw a shade step from behind a tree where it had activated the sphere.

_But that's ridiculous, _Kimiko's mind protested. _Shades can't speak! Unless-_

"Ha!" Gethin's voice rang out in the forest. "It was nice doing business with you, Chosen Ones!" Then the sphere was encased in shadow and began to sink into the ground.

"_No!" _Kimiko screamed, rushing forward with Omi and Clay.

Raimundo stared back at them, his eyes bleeding pure fear, his hands plastered against the glass. He had to look up as he sunk lower and lower into the blackness under the sphere.

Kimiko launched herself forward, arms outstretched. She hit the ground and slid forward, but it was too late and Raimundo vanished. She slid to a stop over the spot he once was, dirt staining her clothes and getting in her mouth. Clay's lasso fell to the ground on one side of her, Omi stopping on the other.

"What in tarnation?" Clay gasped, refusing to believe what he'd seen.

Kimiko pushed herself to her knees, staring at the empty space before her. Her mind locked. She wouldn't accept it. "Rai . . ."

Omi, just as shocked, finished her thought, "Gethin has taken Raimundo."

**End of Part II**


	29. Chapter 29 Part III

**Sorry about the delay! It's been a busy month for me! And thanks earthchild001 for the reminder! I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! **

**Thanks to XSrules95, aaliona, XS Fanatic, CoffeeCream101, zeratheliger, angel-devil-2009, earthchild001, lilanimefan247, RaiKim VentusIgnis, kibahina-narusaku4ever, and spoiledhalfbreed for all your reviews! I know I say this every chapter but they mean so much to me! It's because of reviews that I write! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

**

* * *

**

_Rai: (after trying to catch a thug with the Serpent's Tail) I had him, but he slipped right through my fingers! And I think my pancreas. _

**CH. 29**

**Part III**

Kimiko allowed the apartment door to slam shut behind her as she, Clay, and Omi with Dojo rushed in, their hearts racing. Sunlight poured through the windows, lighting the area in honey. Puppy Omi barked happily at their entry, dancing around their legs. But happy was the last thing they felt.

Kimiko dropped her bag on the table, digging through it. "I'll call Master Fung, you guys check out the Wu."

Omi bounded over to Raimundo's bed and looked under it, crinkling his nose at the dust. He spotted the backpack they'd taken with shen gong wu. He pulled it out, bringing it back into the main section of the apartment. He and Clay bent over it, quickly going through the Wu.

As the puppy barked and the noises of the two monks sorting through the Wu rattled the apartment, Kimiko pressed her phone closer to her ear. She paced restlessly and at last heard Master Fung's voice.

"Master Fung!" she gasped. "Something-something really bad has happened!" She was hyperventilating, her breathing coming out ragged. "We were fighting, and-and, Rai ran off and I followed him. There was a fight, the shades-they came and we destroyed them all. But Gethin-he kidnapped Rai in the Sphere of Yun!"

"What?" came the master's startled voice.

Kimiko nodded, swallowing. "Gethin captured Rai. Then they both disappeared."

She received silence from the other end.

After a moment more she said, "What's going on, Master Fung? Why would Gethin take Raimundo?"

"I do not know," he replied, sounding tired. "Just know that Gethin is solely focused on freeing himself of his shadow prison. Whatever reason he captured Raimundo, it is connected with that."

"Okay," she responded. "We're going to try to find him."

"Be careful," Master Fung said. "I shall speak with the other monks concerning this matter."

Kimiko told him good-bye and hung up the phone. She raked her fingers through her black hair in agitation, turning to the young men. "Is it gone?"

Omi nodded solemnly, looking up at her. "The Sphere of Yun has been taken, along with the Eye of Dashi and the Reversing Mirror."

"Why would Gethin rustle up those three Wu?" Clay asked. "We know why he got the sphere, but the other two . . .?"

"I do not know," Omi sighed, shoulders sagging.

"We need to find Rai!" Kimiko pressed, tugging at her hair. "What if he's scared? What if Gethin's hurting him? What's if he's already-"

"No," Omi interrupted. "We will not think like that." He met both of their eyes solidly. "We _will not."_

Kimiko's phone rang. She answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Clay?"

She frowned, holding out the phone. "Um, Clay, it's your daddy."

The cowboy looked shocked, taking the phone. He held it to his ear. "Daddy?"

"Clay!"

"Daddy, how'd you get Kimiko's phone number?"

"I looked through the junk in your room 'til I found a number of one of those xiao-pow folks you use to hang with. Now, Clay, I need ya to come back to the ranch right now."

Clay slapped his palm to his forehead, exasperated. "Daddy, I can't leave right now! I'm . . . in a bit of a situation."

"I don't care none what situation you're in, you need to get your butt over here!" the old man snapped.

"My friend is missin', Daddy!"

"Well, your ranch is about to be missin'!"

"_What?"_

Kimiko and Omi started, frowning at the cowboy.

"You heard me," Daddy Bailey answered. "Levi's gone and taken the ranch. He has some sort of black creatures with him. I'm hidin' in the basement right now like some kinda sissy. I ain't no match for those things, so I need you to come over here and stop them."

Clay paused, then sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and me the eyes of his friends. "Levi took over the ranch, and he has some of Gethin's shades with him. My daddy is hiding out right now."

Omi and Kimiko exchanged worried looks.

Clay fiddled with the red scarf around his neck. "I don't want my daddy to be hurt . . . but I don't want to leave Rai . . ."

They all stood silently, thinking. Sunlight shone in through the windows, lighting up the messy apartment. There was a bottle of barbeque sauce and a plate of rib bones on the table from Clay's last meal. Kimiko had left some magazines in a pile on the sofa. There was a cleared out space in one corner where Omi always practiced his martial arts. All of that seemed far, far away.

"How did Gethin even get the wu?" Kimiko asked. "How'd he even know where Raimundo lived?"

"Since Gethin's invisible, I'm guessing he just followed us," Clay sighed. "He could have been just lookin' around the apartment until he found where we hid the Wu, and we'd have never known."

"And," Omi continued, "since he can summon shades anywhere at any time, he could have just waited until we were gone and used a shade to steal the Shen Gong Wu he needed." He clenched his hands into fists. "It was so simple! And I cannot think of how we could have stopped it!"

Kimiko shook her head. "We couldn't have. Gethin's been planning this, whatever it is. So," she took a deep breath. "What are we going to do? The longer we wait to look for Rai, the more chance there is of something bad happening to him."

"But we cannot just let something bad happen to Clay's daddy, either," Omi nodded.

"And we have no idea where Raimundo is," Clay said. "Just lookin' around everywhere for him is gonna waste time. Both Rai's, my daddy's, and ours."

Omi scratched his large head thoughtfully, then looked up at them. "I have an idea! You two will ride Dojo to the Bailey Ranch and help Clay's daddy. I will take the Golden Tiger Claws, and the rest of the Shen Gong Wu, and go to the Xiaolin Temple. I believe I know of a way to find where Raimundo is." A smile tugged at his mouth. "And it was, originally, Raimundo's idea."

Kimiko beamed, her blue eyes shining with hope. "You're going to use the Crystal Glasses to see where we'll find Rai!"

Omi nodded. "Correct!"

"Did we not bring along the Crystal Glasses?" Clay inquired.

Omi turned to the bag of Wu, rummaging quickly through it to be certain. "No, I do not see it. But, the temple is just a Golden Tiger Claw trip away." He produced the said Shen Gong Wu, smiling.

"Okay," Kimiko nodded. "Omi, you find out where Rai is and Clay and I will stop Levi. You stay at the temple and we'll meet you there when we're finished."

The Chinese monk nodded. "Agreed." He held up his hand, the Wu on it gleaming in the sunlight. "Golden Tiger Claws!" With a slash he was gone.

XS

Raimundo screamed as electricity shot through his body, causing him to writhe on the floor of the Sphere of Yun. He squeezed his green eyes shut, tears spilling from them anyway. His entire body was in pain from the electrocution he had been receiving on and off since Gethin had captured him.

At last Gethin told his shade to stop, and the lightning vanished from the Eye of Dashi. Raimundo moaned, curling in on himself, before he opened his eyes. He saw the shade, Gethin's helper in using the Wu, since the shadow sorcerer couldn't touch them himself. The Reversing Mirror was propped up against a rock.

Gethin had taken him to a small island in the center of an ocean. Raimundo had no idea where they were. All that was visible was gray sea. The island he was on was no more than a few yards wide. It was simply a cluster of rocks, hard and sharp. He was cut off from his surroundings, being confined inside the sphere. He could see and hear the ocean, but he couldn't feel it. He could hear the roar of the wind, but he couldn't feel that, either.

But what troubled the Brazilian most was the large shadowy orb behind him. It sat perched on the island, bigger than three Spheres of Yun combined. It was black, blue, and purple, swirling with dark energy. He had no idea what it was. Gethin hadn't spoken to him since they'd arrived. He'd only electrocuted him at various intervals.

Raimundo pushed himself to his knees, glaring around the island. "What do you want? Where are we?"

He expected no answer; after all, he hadn't been receiving any. But he didn't want Gethin to think that his spirit was breaking.

However, this time the shadow sorcerer responded, his deep voice seeming to come from the air. "Raimundo, is it?"

"Yes," the Brazilian growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry; I won't kill you."

Rai chuckled darkly. "Oh, really? Seems like I'm carefree now."

There was a pause, then Gethin shouted, "Reversing Mirror!"

Raimundo started as the form of Gethin appeared in front of him. It was like he was seeing the former monk in a reflection, only he was standing before him. He still looked human, but he was a shadow, made of pure black. Two blacker spots served for his eyes. Gethin kneeled down on the rocks, bringing them at eye level.

"Let me tell you a story," Gethin said.

Raimundo rolled his eyes, but sat back, looking at his opponent expectantly. A burst of wind shook the sphere, waves crashing against the sides of the island.

"There was a monk once in the Xiaolin Temple. He was very powerful, and had earned a high rank. He was well-respected by the other monks. The lifestyle of the monks was rigid, but the monk bent to every rule." A pause. "All except one. The rule of chastity never made much sense to him. Especially because he was in love with a girl from a nearby village."

Raimundo felt his attention arrested, but he kept his outward visage uninterested and annoyed. He wondered if Gethin could see through it. He could read no expression from the shadow sorcerer, his mouth didn't even move as he talked.

"But the elder monks of the temple found out about their love. She came to the temple with him one night to plead their case. But they sent her away. As she was leaving the temple, she was attacked and killed by thieves."

Raimundo's heart jumped and swallowed his suddenly dry throat.

"The monk was outraged," Gethin continued. "He left the Xiaolin Temple and found a Heylin sorcerer to train him to use Heylin magic. With increased power at his disposal, the monk returned to the temple to avenge the death of his love. But the elder monks . . . caught him by surprise in their indirect approach. Instead of fighting him to the death, they sealed him in a shadow world for eternity. The monk never gave up, and so he waited as his power increased and until he formulated a plan. A plan to get revenge for his love, for his imprisonment, and to destroy the order that had turned on him. "

"So that's it, then?" Raimundo snapped. "You're doing this to me because Kimiko and I are in love?"

There was silence as Gethin kneeled, unmoving. It was so long that for a moment Raimundo wondered if his opponent had gone into some sort of meditation. But at last Gethin said, "You are here to help me be free again."

"Like I'd ever-" Lightning shot out of the Eye of Dashi, bursting over his body. The Brazilian fell back against the side of the sphere, gritting his teeth.

The lightning stopped as Gethin stood, saying, "I have waited for years and _years _for the Chosen Ones to come along. You see, I may have broken free of my shadow prison," here he glanced at the swirling dark orb a few feet away, "but I'm still bound to it. To be released from my curse, and to gain back my body, I need to have someone replace me."

Sudden fear coursed through Raimundo's veins like ice. He stared up at Gethin. "What do you mean?"

"The shadow prison was made to hold me. In my time inside, I learned that so long as the magic that bound it _thought _I was still in the prison, I could be free. I needed someone to take my place. Someone who could fool the prison. I am very powerful, having learned both Xiaolin and Heylin techniques. So, naturally, I had to wait until the Chosen Ones were born and trained. I knew they were the only ones who could rival my power."

Raimundo shifted his position, some drops of gray ocean water spattering against the sphere and trickling down the side.

"I had my shades attack each of you individually to gauge your power. But the one that impressed me the most was you, Raimundo. So now you will take my place inside the shadow prison, and I will be free to enact my revenge. And the Xiaolin Temple won't be the only thing that feels my power, the entire world will."

Raimundo's green eyes widened as he fully realized what Gethin had been planning. What he'd wanted from the very beginning. And how he was going to get it.

"I won't go inside the shadow prison," the Dragon of the Wind said.

Gethin chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course you won't. Well, not voluntarily. That's why you are in the Sphere of Yun. You can't escape. For over a thousand years I've waited for the one person to have the potential to free me. And at last I've found you, Raimundo."

The Brazilian glared up at him, his pulse racing uncontrollably.

Gethin tilted his head to the side. "You should take it as a compliment."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry about the delay! I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it)! Wow! 200 reviews? Thank you guys SO much for all the love and support! **

**XS Fanatic: **No, they haven't actually said it to each other. They're still in the . . . "I know you love me, and I love you, but we haven't outright said it" phase, haha. Thanks for the review!

**Thanks XSRules95, lilanimefan247, angel-devil, momo, spoiledhalfbreed, kibahina-narusaku4ever, DarknessMoon96, earthchild001 (aw, thank you!), Black Licorice Addict, and aaliona for all your reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

**CH. 30**

Raimundo lied limply on the floor of the Sphere of Yun, his body burning with pain. The shade had continually electrocuted him, so much that now it hurt to even breathe. He didn't have the strength to sit up, and he was beyond caring. All he wanted was for the pain to end.

The wind buffeted the sphere, shaking it. The gray ocean splashed against the small, rocky island. Gethin, still visible due to the effects of the Reversing Mirror, stood as still as a black statue, staring up at the cloudy sky.

Raimundo wondered where his friends were and if they were worried about him. He knew they were, obviously, but he wondered if any of them thought he deserved it. After all, he had stormed out of the apartment to be alone, and they hadn't left on the best of terms. But life-threatening situations always had a way of trivializing these things. He knew he wasn't angry at them anymore. He wanted to see them again so badly, and fear turned his blood cold as he realized he might never get that chance.

Gethin sighed, and said, "It's time."

Rai stared up at him, green eyes wide. His heart began hammering in panic, but there was nothing he could do. Even if he wasn't trapped in the sphere, he was too badly hurt to run away, much less fight. The slice on his shoulder from fighting the shades had reopened from the lightning, coating his sleeve red. It had begun clotting again, but that was the least of his concerns.

Gethin turned to the large, shadowy orb that took up the back half of the island, about the size of three of the spheres. It swirled black, blue, and purple. He approached it, standing right at its border, and gazed into its depths. After a moment of silence he said quietly, "A soul for a soul." Then he turned to the hunched shade. "Bring him."

The shadow gripped onto the Sphere of Yun and began pushing it toward the shadow prison. A burst of adrenaline shot through the Brazilian. He struggled to sit up as he screamed, "No! _No! _You can't do this."

Gethin didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't even look at him.

Raimundo pounded his fist against the glass, his wound splitting open again and blood running down his arm. "Do you hear me? _You can't do this!" _He shifted his center of gravity, kicking at the sphere in an effort to break it. Though, deep down inside, he knew that was impossible. Hot tears fell down his burned face. "_Stop_! My friends will find you! They'll _kill _you for this!"

At last Gethin looked at him, his dark gaze so calm and unconcerned that the Dagon of the Wind stopped hitting his prison. "Raimundo, they won't kill me because _I _am going to kill _them."_

Suddenly the shadow prison filled Rai's vision as the Sphere of Yun was pushed up right next to it. He fell back against the far side of the sphere, delaying entry as long as possible. His mind raced back through the memories of his life, but the thing he lingered on the most was Kimiko kissing him. He held onto that memory even as he felt the shadow prison drawing him in. He tried to resist, realized that he _could _resist, but he was too weak. And so he kept Kimiko in his mind as the shadow prison swallowed him whole.

XS

Dojo landed next to the Bailey Ranch, the sunset turning the desert into fire. Many of the animals were asleep, but their smell still lingered in the area. The crooked fences cast disjointed shadows along the dry ground.

"Are you ready for this?" Kimiko asked, pushing her hair from her face.

Clay nodded. "Let's take Levi down."

"I'll just stay here," Dojo volunteered.

The two monks began walking up to the house, senses on alert for any danger. The temperature was beginning to cool, but there was still the feel of lingering heat, as if the air itself had been burned. A rocking chair on the porch tipped slightly with the breeze.

Instantly three shades burst from inside the house, breaking apart the front door. Clay reacted a second after, throwing a barrage of rocks at the enemies.

"Hahaha!" Levi cackled, stepping out from the broken door. "What did I tell you, Bailey? The ranch is finally mine!"

Kimiko threw some fireballs at the shadow creatures, keeping them temporarily at bay. She glanced at Clay. "Is this the same guy that we found stealing cows when we came here to pick you up?"

The Dragon of the Earth nodded. "Yep, the same varmint."

The shades broke through the defense and leapt at them. Kimiko jumped at one, grabbing its thick arm and hurling it into a rusty wheel barrow. She followed after it, landing on the top of the wheel barrow and firing down a barrage of flames.

Clay stomped the ground, two columns of rock shooting up. The shades crashed through them and the cowboy jumped out of the way. Rocks covered his fists as he punched at the enemies, blocking their vicious attacks.

Kimiko swung her heel around and connected against the shade's head. It burst into black sparks. Smiling, she flipped off the wheel barrow and threw darts of flames while still in the air. They peppered one of the shade's Clay was fighting, drawing its attention.

Clay grabbed the other shade and threw it to the ground, dropping a boulder on top of it. It was destroyed, and he and Kimiko both hit the last shade with a storm of their elements before it, too, vanished.

Letting the rocks drop from his fist, Clay turned to Levi. The handsome, black-haired cowboy gawked at the scene before him.

Kimiko grinned. "That's what you get for partnering with Gethin!"

Levi suddenly regained his composure, looking down his nose at them. "You haven't defeated me! Gethin will send me more shades!"

Clay was about to respond, when the red sun glinted off an incredibly shiny item to his left. He turned to see Levi's oversized blue pick-up, the paint job flawless. Giving a small smirk, he stomped the ground and a boulder ripped up. He punched it, sending it crashing into the truck. Levi screamed, dropping to his knees.

Kimiko laughed. "Nice one, Clay. You go find your daddy, I'll call the police."

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Levi shouted, staggering to his feet. "I'll tell them you broke my truck!"

Clay looked absently at the twisted blue metal atop which sat a large boulder. He shrugged innocently. "How are they gonna believe I threw that?"

XS

Omi came out of the Golden Tiger Claw portal, landing before the Xiaolin Temple. He clutched the bag of Shen Gong Wu closer to him, then raced inside. Everything seemed fine so far, which encouraged the small monk. Maybe Gethin hadn't won yet.

He headed to the vault, and saw Master Fung standing on the steps.

"Mater Fung!" Omi gasped, unable to help the smile that spread over his face.

"Omi," Master Fung smiled in return. "I am glad to see you are safe, but I am very troubled by the call I received from Kimiko. Have you found Raimundo?"

Omi shook his head. "No, Master Fung. But I believe I have an idea. I am going to use the Crystal Glasses to see where we will find him. I had to come here because we did not take that Shen Gong Wu with us." He held up the bag. "And I wished to drop these off. They will be safer here."

The two went into the vault, the circular room rising up around them. Master Fung opened the stairs and they descended, their footsteps echoing.

"Are you sure you will not need any Shen Gong Wu?" Master Fung asked.

Omi shook his head. "I do not know. I will keep some with me, just in case." He arrived at the drawer he was looking for and pushed on it. With a puff of dust it opened, revealing the Crystal Glasses.

Master Fung took the bag of wu as Omi put the glasses on his face, concentrating his thoughts on Raimundo.

"Crystal Glasses," he commanded.

Suddenly the vault vanished around him and he was soaring high above the clouds. He recognized the outlines of continents and islands. He began diving toward the Pacific Ocean, traveling to a seemingly empty part of the water. But then a small, rocky island materialized under his gaze. He saw a dark orb swirling with power, but otherwise the island was empty. Then the vision vanished and he was back in the vault.

Omi slowly took off the glasses, processing the information.

"What did you see, young monk?" Master Fung asked.

"An island," the Dragon of the Water responded. "An island in the Pacific Ocean. It was very small and barren. I shall be able to remember it."

"Then go," Master Fung encouraged.

XS

As Dojo flew toward Rio de Janeiro, Kimiko was engrossed in texting on her phone, trying to find out if Keiko was okay. The wind blew her hair back from her face, and her thumbs flew over the buttons. Clay was behind her, quiet and pensive, until he unexpectedly said, "Uh, Kimiko, what's goin' on?"

"What?" she asked, not looking up from her phone. She clicked Sent, then turned her gaze to the world before her. "Oh . . . my . . ."

Night was spreading across the land, darkening the sky in a blanket of black. This in turn was shadowing the ground, destroying the daylight that was once there. Kimiko leaned forward, staring in disbelief as Rio because shrouded in shadows.

"No," she whispered. "No, we can't be too . . ." She hit her hands against Dojo's back. "Hurry! Get us to the apartment!"

Dojo ducked his head, flying faster. The wind, now colder, bit into their skin, their stomachs dropping as they approached the city at rapid speed. Dojo curved low over the tops of skyscrapers and went down to the part of the city Raimundo lived in. Circling over a few streets, he came to the apartment complex that bordered along the beach. Landing in the sand, he hadn't even shrunk before the two monks jumped off.

Omi was standing just outside the apartment, watching the sky with wide, dark eyes. Once he saw them he raced over, meeting them halfway. "I know where to find Raimundo! Get back on Dojo!"

The dragon grew again, not making any remark. Sand flying from their steps, they ran over and jumped back on him. Dojo took off with gut-wrenching speed.

Omi, clinging to the dragon's back, shouted, "Fly over the southern Pacific Ocean!"

As Dojo began doing so, Kimiko leaned toward the small monk. "Omi, what's happening?"

The Chinese monk lowered his head. "I fear we are too late. Gethin is taking control of this world."

"What about Rai?" she shouted, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I do not know," Omi replied. "I saw his location in the Crystal Glasses, but I did not see him there."

Tears spilled from her eyes, blown instantly away by the wind. The land vanished under them and was replaced by dark ocean. Kimiko covered her face, beginning to cry. "He can't be dead!"

Clay put a large hand on her shoulder. "We don't know yet. We may still have a chance to save him."

Dojo glanced back at them. "Tell me where I'm going, Omi."

The monk crawled closer to the dragon's head, peering over at the water below. His face scrunched up in concentration. "Fly lower." Dojo did so, some drops of cold water striking them as they flew past.

"I don't see anything in this part of the ocean," Dojo said. "Are you sure?"

Omi's eyes scanned the waterscape before he spotted the island. He pointed. "Over there! That's the place!"

Dojo swooped down, circling the small island once before setting them down along the outside. The monks hopped off, the rocky ground hard under their feet. Kimiko wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had a jacket. The spray of the sea hit her. Clay pulled his hat down lower over his face. They all looked at the shadowy orb in front of them.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko called, her voice whisked away by the wind. "Raimundo!"

They cautiously approached the shadow prison, blue, black, and purple swirling chaotically along it. Omi appraised it with a frown and a raised eyebrow. He glanced back at his friends. "What is this?"

"I don't know," Clay responded.

Dojo shook his head. "It doesn't look familiar to me."

Kimiko went up next to the orb, staring at it. This had to hold their answers. She reached her hand out slowly, then thought better of it and pulled back. As she looked into its depths, suddenly the chaotic swirl of the orb cleared in the area in front of her. Like smoke sucked out through a window, the colors pulled away and revealed the black inside of the orb. And, standing right in front of her, was Raimundo.

"Rai!" she gasped, drawing Clay, Omi, and Dojo's attention. "Rai!"

He stood before them, but on the inside of the orb. Because of that, he looked like he was made of shadow, with only the outlines of his body white. It reminded the monks of first entering the Yin Yang World.

"Raimundo!" Omi gasped. "Are you okay?"

He said something, but they couldn't hear him.

Kimiko pointed to her ear and shook her head, cold drops of water splashing across her face. "We can't hear you, Rai."

His face fell, and he place both hands against the shadow prison, staring at them.

Omi stepped closer. "Did Gethin do this to you?"

The Brazilian nodded.

Clay studied the orb, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder how we can get him out."

Kimiko reached her hand forward again, but a vigorous 'no' gesture from Raimundo stopped her. "Then how, Rai?"

He said something, but then looked frustrated as he remembered they couldn't hear him.

Omi looked around the island, the wind tugging at his robes. He turned back to his friend. "Is Gethin still here?"

Raimundo shook his head.

Omi frowned, the gears in his head turning. "I think we are going to need to consult with Master Fung."

"We can't leave him here!" Kimiko said, strands of hair whipping across her face.

"We don't have much of a choice," Clay stated. "We can't get him out. Heck, we don't even know what he's _in. _We should go get help. Looks like Gethin's through with him."

"I agree," Omi nodded. "We shall come back as soon as we can."

Kimiko turned back to Raimundo, feeling tears run down her face. "Rai . . ." She paused as she saw him move closer to the outside of the orb, tears coming from his own eyes. "Rai, we're going to get you out, I promise." She reached up, symbolically touching his face when she couldn't physically. "I love you."

He mouthed the words in return.

Wiping her eyes, Kimiko turned back to the two boys. "Then let's go."

* * *

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I know, I'm terrible! So sorry about the delay! However, I have exciting news. Which was, in fact, the cause of my delay. **

**I finished my novel! And I am working on sending it out to try to find an agent! It's a stressful process, but I'm hopeful! Please pray for me. Becoming a published author is my dream, and I'd be endlessly happy if it happened! **

**Thanks to The Daughter of the Greek Gods, angel-devil, XS Fanatic, earthchild001 (thanks for another reminder! Wish I could have updated sooner, but I was working tirelessly!), Dawnstar95, aaliona, holospartoi258, and 30secondstomarsfan for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**CH. 31**

Dojo flew steadily over the land, darkness blanketing them. The sky was black, casting the ground beneath in shadow. As they passed over cities, yellow lights were sprinkled over the ground. The three monks could only imagine the reaction of the innocent people below.

Dojo had been flying for a few minutes now, riding on Omi's orders to just fly about so that they could appraise any damage and think. Cold wind ruffled the hair of two of the monks, and Clay held onto his hat with one large hand.

"I do not see any immediate crisis," Omi stated, watching the ground go by far beneath them. "Where is Gethin?"

"For once I'd like to _not _be asking that question," Kimiko growled.

"Maybe we should call Master Fung and ask him about that shadowy orb Rai was in," Clay suggested. "If it's somethin' that needs a lot of explainin', then we can head to the temple."

"Agreed," Omi nodded.

Kimiko reached into her bag, pulling out her cell phone. As she began to dial Master Fung's number, she heard Clay tentatively say her name. She glanced back at him, black strands of hair whipping across her face. "Yeah, Clay?"

The cowboy paused, seeming uncomfortable. "Uh . . . back on the island . . . you and Rai . . ."

"You said you love each other," Omi stated. "Is that true?"

Kimiko bit her lip, feeling her face heating up. The thought brought a brush of joy, but it was only a brush. After all, Raimundo was sealed inside some sort of prison by Gethin's doing. "Yes. It is. We," she cleared her throat, fiddling with her cell phone, "we kissed not too long ago. That was the first time we actually said it, but . . . We've known for awhile."

"Aw," Dojo said.

Waving her hand dismissively at the dragon, she said, "Now shush and let me concentrate."

Omi and Clay exchanged a smirk as the Japanese girl dialed the number. She held the phone up to her ear, looking sadly down at the dark world below them.

"Kimiko," Master Fung answered quickly. "Have you found Raimundo?"

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "We did, Master Fung. But he's trapped in some sort of shadow-prison-orb-thing. He told us Gethin trapped him in there, and that we shouldn't touch it. Well, more or less told us. We couldn't hear anything he was saying." There was a pause, so she added, "Do you know what that is, Master Fung?"

"It is Gethin's shadow prison," the monk said sadly. "The location of it was hidden so that no one could try to release him, but I have heard about it."

Kimiko's blue eyes flicked up to her two waiting friends. She told them quickly, "It's Gethin's shadow prison." Then, addressing Master Fung, she said, "Do you know how to get him out?"

"Unfortunately, no," the master responded. "Gethin was never meant to escape. We underestimated him. I shall speak to the elders and look through the ancient scrolls. Perhaps you can try to find a way to communicate with Raimundo. He likely knows more than I do at this point."

"Thanks, Master Fung." She hung up, looking at her friends. "He doesn't know, but he's going to see what he can find. He suggested we try to find a way to talk to Raimundo and ask him."

"But how?" Clay asked. "He can hear us, but we can't hear him none."

There was a pause before the three of them said in unison, "The Mind Reader Conch!"

Kimiko palmed her forehead. "We're so stupid!"

Omi leaned closer to the dragon's head, his robe rippling in the wind. "Dojo, take us back to . . . the . . ." He trailed off, black eyes staring at a point below them.

The Japanese girl and the cowboy followed his gaze and gasped. There was a city nearby that was burning. Smoke rose up from the air, and screams were barely audible. It was a coastal city, and not far away they could see the Statue of Liberty. Or, rather, what was left of it. The head was gone, and it was cracked throughout. The light of the flames reflected in the surrounding waters.

Omi pointed to New York City. "Dojo, take us down there!"

The green dragon dove quickly, bringing them toward the sprawling, dark city. Red light blossomed from it, lighting the gray clouds above. As Dojo landed atop a skyscraper and shrank, the three monks hopped off. Shoes thudding against the concrete, they ran to the edge and looked down, heat greeting them and wind sweeping against them.

The streets were alive with people running, screaming, and a few fighting back. Cars were overturned, windows were broken, and dead bodies littered the area. The cause of the turmoil was shades. Hundreds of them in all forms. They were crashing into buildings, attacking people and, most disturbingly, devouring some people whole.

Kimiko shook her head, whispering, "Gethin, what have you done?"

"We must stop him!" Omi said.

"How?" Clay asked. "There's too many. And we have to get back to Rai. If we help him, we could stop all this."

Omi's shoulders slumped, his previous fire dwindling. "I suppose you are right."

Kimiko's blue eyes searched through the visible streets, the gears in her head turning. She couldn't shake the feeling that if all these shades were there, then maybe-

"Gethin!" she gasped, pointing.

The monks started, looking to where she was pointing. Walking casually down the center of one wide street was a man. He wasn't particularly large or muscular, but he still carried the grace and contained lethality of a tiger. From the distance they were watching from, they couldn't see him in detail. But there were three things that made them certain it was Gethin. One, he was not being attacked. Two, a group of shades were gathered loosely around him in a body guard fashion. And three, he held a huge sword with a black blade.

Kimiko, rage burning in her veins, leapt off the roof. Wind roared in her ears, and the sickening sensation of falling tore at her gut. But she kept her gaze focused on Gethin far below. As the ground neared she summoned fire and slowed her descent. She landed smoothly and gracefully, a few feet in front of Gethin.

Then she flipped forward, turning into a kick. Fire blazed across her boot as she sailed straight for Gethin's chest. Two shades jumped before her and her kick knocked them down. She landed with a grunt, crouched. Then she jumped back up again, the shadows sorcerer now directly before her, and spun around for a hard kick.

Gethin snapped into a blocking maneuver, her attack being forced wide. She landed and was tackled by a shade. They rolled across the street, her skin being scraped. She shoved it off of her and blasted it with fire, the heat sudden and intense and then gone nearly as quickly. She faced Gethin again, panting.

He regarded her, a small smile on his face. His face was sharp and angular and mildly handsome. He had dark hair and eyes that complimented his dark clothing.

Omi and Clay landed beside her, both taking up offensive positions. There was a moment of silence in the group. The noises of destruction could be heard throughout the city, but the street they were on was slowly emptying.

"Gethin," Kimiko snarled, her fists brightening with fire. "I swear I'm going to kill you."

He laughed, his voice smooth and slightly accented. "Dear Kimiko, it's so nice to see you again. And you, too, Omi and Clay. I was beginning to think I'd have to hunt you down myself."

Omi pointed a finger accusingly. "You have trapped our friend in a prison meant for you! It would be most wise for you to surrender before we polish your timepiece."

Gethin's smile vanished, a glare twisting his features. "Do you really think you can battle against the combination of Xiaolin and Heylin?" With that he extended one hand, a burst of blue lightning crackling forth.

Clay rose up his hand, a section of the ground rising at the same time. It blocked the lightning and the cowboy let it drop heavily. Dirt spiraled into the air and some pebbles of asphalt scattered across the ground.

Gethin gestured to his four shades and they raced forward, mouths open wide. The monks readied themselves.

A figure dropped into the middle of the shadow creatures, a long staff clutched in its hand. It spun around, striking out. The shades were sent flying. The three monks instantly shot their elements forth, relentlessly pounding the enemies. The fourth shade sprung toward them, but the staff-wielder was on it in an instant. In a few quick moves the shade was finished, along with the other three.

There was a moment of silence as Gethin snarled, his black eyes boring into them. The smell of smoke stained the air, the skyscrapers rising up tall around them.

The staff-wielder turned to the monks and pulled down the hood of his dark jacket. He smiled, giving them a casual wave. "I never thought I'd see you three again."

Omi started. "Jermaine!"

Gethin dashed forward, black sword swinging around. Jermaine twisted to face him, bringing his staff up defensively. But the force of the attack sent him flying. He hit the ground and rolled onto the sidewalk, slamming into a building.

Clay ripped up stones from the ground and hurled them at the shadow sorcerer. Gethin blocked them all with a spin of his sword, drawing ever closer. Omi sent out a wave of water but Gethin knocked it to the side through use of Heylin magic. As he came to them, he swung hard with his weapon, the firelight flickering off of the blade.

Kimiko and Clay ducked and Omi jumped over the sword. The three monks then converged, attacking Gethin at the same time. He blocked Clay and Kimiko's, but Omi's kick caught him in the head, sending him sliding back.

Jermaine was rushing by and he rolled, staff out. It caught Gethin in the back of the legs and knocked him off of his feet. The shadow sorcerer moved to stand up, but hesitated. Jermaine was training the staff on him, his posture ready and rigid. Omi and Kimiko both had their fists covered with their elements and pointing them at Gethin. Clay had a huge block of ground hovering a few feet about the sorcerer.

"Do not move," Omi warned, feeling elated that they had brought him down so quickly.

"Tell us how to free Raimundo," Kimiko snapped, the fire around her hands flaring up.

Gethin smiled lazily at them. "Or what? You'll kill me?"

"It's tempting," the Japanese girl snarled.

The shadow sorcerer's dark eyes bore into hers. "Give it your best shot."

Jermaine stepped back was water, fire, and earth all slammed into Gethin. But no sooner had they converged than they were sent flying back out. The monks were knocked off their feet, being pelted by water and burning rocks.

Gethin stood, laughing. He dusted himself off, surveying the groaning monks. "That was powerful. I'm impressed."

Kimiko shoved a large stone off of her, growling. She slowly stood, eying their opponent. Clay and Jermaine also picked themselves up, watching Gethin warily.

Omi stood and snapped, "Dojo!"

Kimiko glanced at him. "No! We've got this!"

"No, we do not," the small monk countered.

Gethin seemed ready to attack, but then appeared to change his mind. He relaxed. "Go on, then. I like a little sport. And, as you can see, I'm busy right now."

The dragon swooped down, hovering just above the ground. Omi and Clay hopped on. With an aggravated sigh Jermaine did the same.

"Kimiko!" Omi called.

"Let's go, girl," Jermaine stated.

Kimiko glared at Gethin, every inch of her aching to attack him. But she saw the wisdom in leaving. Fighting Gethin and losing wouldn't help Raimundo. Reluctantly she turned around and jumped onto Dojo. The dragon took off in an instant, taking them away from the city and the fires.

Omi watched New York City drop away, heaving a sigh. The air grew colder, the wind beating against them. "Head for the island, Dojo. We shall speak to Raimundo."

"What is goin' on?" Jermaine asked. "I was just mindin' my own business today when those monsters started attackin' the city."

"It's Gethin," Kimiko explained. "He's . . . I don't know what he's doing. But he's evil. The elder monks imprisoned him long ago, but he's escaped. He somehow used Rai to be free of his prison and gain physical form."

Clay turned to their friend. "We're hopin' if we can rustle Rai outta there than everythin' will be fixed."

"That would be good," Jermaine nodded. "Cause, you know, my home is being destroyed."

Omi hung his head. "I am sorry, Jermaine. It was our duty to stop Gethin, and we have failed."

"It's not your fault, homey," Jermaine stated.

Omi jumped up, standing atop Dojo's back. His robes rippled in the wind, and the ground passing by far below them. "It _is _my fault! Raimundo left the apartment because he and I were arguing! If I had not yelled at him so, then this never would have happened."

"Omi, that's not fair," Kimiko said, leaning forward. "We were all arguing. And you're hardly to blame for Rai's capture. Gethin could have done that at any time. The opportunity would have eventually came."

"I hate to say it," Clay sighed, "but ever since the start Gethin's got us out-gunned."

Dojo nodded. "Yep. Out-gunned, out-smarted, and out-performed."

Kimiko, arms crossed, leaned to the side to fix the dragon with a glare. "Dojo, you're not helping."

"Hopefully Rai will be able to give us some information," Clay said. "If not a way to get him out, at least somethin' about Gethin we can use."

Jermaine leaned back against Dojo, twirling his staff. "So, um, you guys mind fillin' me in?"

As Dojo flew them toward the ocean, they told Jermaine about their battle with Gethin, and touched briefly on their six year absence from the temple and from each other. Jermaine, in turn, told them that he had simply been leading an average life since they had last seen each other. He was saving money for college and was working. In his free time, he had been constantly practicing his martial arts. He admitted that he just enjoyed it too much, and it had come in handy more than once.

Dojo drew closer to the gray ocean, the waves turning and jumping. He located the small, rocky island and landed along the edge. The monks and Jermaine hopped off. They were buffeted by cold wind and the spray of the ocean. They stared up at the swirling shadowy orb.

Omi drew the conch from his pocket as they headed over to the orb. "Raimundo! We have returned."

There was a pause before the swirling dark colors receded in one area. It revealed complete blackness inside that was interrupted by Raimundo's form. He smiled upon seeing them, the edges of his body taking on a white glow while the rest of him was as black as the inside of the prison.

"Rai," Kimiko said as they drew closer to the orb. "I miss you so much."

He nodded, one hand against the inside of his prison. His gaze moved to Jermaine and he broke out into a wide grin, waving.

Jermaine inclined his head. "Good to see you, too, man."

Omi held up the conch. "I have brought this to speak to you. Tell me, do you know how we can free you?" He held the conch up to his small ear, keeping his gaze on the Brazilian.

Raimundo's thoughts entered his own mind. _Nice thinking, dude. Yes, I know. I'm sure the same way Gethin freed himself, you can free me. Only I wouldn't suggest it. _

Omi frowned, tilting his head to the side. "Why not?"

_Because once I'm free, someone else will be trapped. _

Omi gasped as his friend gazed at him despondently. "Explain to me anyway."

_If someone walks into this prison while I attempt to walk out, we'll switch places, _Raimundo thought. _It has to be someone about as powerful as me for the prison to accept. _

"So, whoever frees you will then be trapped themselves?" Omi asked, his voice small.

Raimundo nodded.

Omi considered, turning his thoughts over in his head. His friends watched him patiently, the wind scattering their hair and ocean water flinging against them. He looked back to Raimundo. "And there is no other way out?"

_None that I know of. _

Omi reached into his pocket and felt the two Shen Gong Wu in there. He took a breath. "Very well, then. Raimundo, I shall switch places with you."

Kimiko gasped. "What? Omi-"

"No, partner," Clay said.

The Chinese monk shook his head. "This must be done if we are ever to free Raimundo."

_No, _the Brazilian thought. _Omi, we'll find another way._

"There may not be another way!" Omi told him. "And we do not have time to look. Besides, I think I may have a plan." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Yin Yang Yo-Yo's.

_It might not work. _

"You don't know if that will work!" Kimiko exclaimed, rephrasing Raimundo's thought.

"It is a chance we must take," Omi said.

"Well, let's let someone else do it," Clay suggested. "Maybe one of the elder monks-"

"No," Omi interrupted, "it must be one of us." Drops of water hit the side of his face, rolling down as he faced his friends. "The prison will only allow someone else in if their power is nearly the same. Raimundo is a Chosen One. So his replacement must be-"

"Another Chosen One," Jermaine finished, nodding.

"Exactly," Omi said. He held up the yo-yo's. "This may allow me to escape. And if not," he turned to the trapped Brazilian, "then I shall be honored to take the place of our leader."

Raimundo's eyes shimmered with tears. _Omi, no. _

"Yes," the Chinese monk stated. He turned to Jermaine. "If I do get into the Yin Yang World, will you use this wu to get me out?"

Jermaine nodded, taking the yo-yo. "I will."

Without a glance back at his friends, Omi stepped up to the orb. Resolve turning his features to stone, he went slowly into the prison.

The three watched, eyes wide and mouths agape, as Omi gradually stepped in, the darkness swallowing him. At the same time, Raimundo made his way out. Color returned to his form as he broke free of the shadow orb, and his friends were alarmed to see burns covering his body and blood coating one sleeve.

"Raimundo . . .?" Kimiko breathed.

Omi was now fully inside the prison and he turned to watch. The Brazilian took two steps away from the orb, his green eyes glazed over and his body battered. His gaze turned to his friends, then to Kimiko.

And then he collapsed.

XS

Omi gasped, seeing his friends rush over to the fallen Dragon of the Wind. He was unconscious, his body limp on the sharp rocks. What had happened to him? What had Gethin done?

He felt disconnected from the world, his view of it foggy and the noise muffled. He glanced behind him at the prison. It was all black, the kind of black that seemed to suck everything into it. He could feel the prison around him, almost as if it was tangible. He felt the bonds of it adjust slightly to match the new prisoner. But what arrested his attention most was the way his body felt. He didn't feel real. He didn't feel solid. It was almost as if he was in a dream, or as if he was just a spirit. That explained, at least, why Raimundo had seemed just fine inside the orb and had passed out once he left it.

Pocketing the conch, Omi held up to the Yang Yo-Yo. Something in his peripheral vision caught his eye, and he dropped his gaze to the floor of his prison. There was a hole in the center, perfectly circular and turning around. It reminded the small monk of a whirlpool.

"Omi!" Kimiko's screamed, drawing the monk's attention. He turned, seeing that Clay was now carrying Rai. "Hurry! See if you can escape!"

Omi nodded. "Here goes everything." He held up the wu. "Yang Yo-Yo!"

It spun out and a there was a white flash before a portal appeared in the air. Relief bolted through him and he jumped into the Yin Yang World.

He landed amidst foggy darkness, smiling widely. There was a pause before a new portal appeared and Jermaine hopped through.

"Nice thinkin', Omi," the New Yorker grinned.

The Chinese monk bowed. "It is what I do best." He straightened, serious once again. "Let's go. We need to get Raimundo help."

* * *

**Pretty please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Aha, another chapter! I promise you guys I'll finish this! My wrist has been bothering me lately, so it's made it hard to type for long periods. 8( **

**Thanks to Raikimluva22, XS Fanatic, lilanimefan247, Dawnstar95, holospartoi258, Firegirl156, PotterxPie, earthchild001, Goddess of Air, WindxFire, coolgal13, SunDragon27, and f3296 for your wonderful review! You guys are the best, especially those of you who have been following this from the beginning! **

**Also, thanks you guys for asking about my novel! Still in the agent-finding process, but it makes me happy you're so interested! I'll be sure to keep you guys updated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

_Jermaine: "Cool. I always wanted to check out Omi's crib."_

_Omi: "Do you hear that? He think I sleep in a crib!"  
_

**CH. 32**

Kimiko stared gloomily out the window, her forehead resting against the cold glass. Outside, she could see the curves and spires of Master Monk Guan's temple, a blanket of gray clouds acting as a barrier between them and the world below. But she didn't need to see the world below to know what was happening. Gethin and his shades were destroying cities. The world was covered in darkness. Her blue eyes flicked up to the sky. Black. Even the altitude and isolation of Master Monk Guan's temple wasn't enough to separate them from Gethin's evil.

They had arrived nearly twenty-four hours ago, after Jermaine and Omi had left the Yin Yang World. The shadow prison had collapsed in on itself, writhing and popping until there was nothing left. Unfortunately, that hadn't seemed to change anything other than Raimundo and Omi being free. They had called Master Fung, but he had voiced a concern they all carried: it wasn't safe for them to return to the Xiaolin Temple. Gethin would surely come for it. However, they needed a chance to rest and think, and Raimundo needed medical attention. So they decided to go to Master Monk Guan.

It had been so long since they had last stepped foot on the temple grounds. But the master had welcomed them and given them a room. Jermaine had introduced himself, seemingly in awe at the temple.

Jermaine. Kimiko was glad they had been reunited with him. She had always planned on one day returning to New York City to visit him. She just wished their reunion had been under different circumstances. Although she knew he was a great warrior, she still worried about him. He wasn't a Chosen One, and Gethin was palpably a strong enemy. He could help them fighting the shades, at least.

She hoped Master Fung and the elder monks stayed safe. She didn't know Gethin's motivations outside of wanting to return to physical form. But if the ancient monks were the ones to lock him away, then he surely would wreak havoc on the Xiaolin Temple. She also worried about Daddy Bailey, her own papa, and even Raimundo's broken family.

Raimundo. What had happened to him?

"Kimiko."

She turned away from the window, looking at the meditation room behind her. Master Monk Guan stood several feet away, his arms behind his back. He looked just had he had the last time she'd seen him, with a pressed robe, small eyes, a smooth bald head, and a comforting, calm smile.

She gave a quick bow. "Master Monk Guan." Rising, she bit her lip. "How's Rai?"

"He is awake," the master answered. "You may go see him, if you wish. Do you happen to know where Omi and Clay are?"

"Omi is sparring with Jermaine outside," Kimiko replied. "I think Clay is still in his room."

"Thank you."

As he turned to head off, she said, "Um, Master . . . Will Raimundo be all right?"

He glanced back at her. "Yes, he will be. He needs rest, but he will recover."

Relief washed through her. "Thanks." She hurried out of the room and down a hallway. She couldn't seem to reach the medical room fast enough, all but running to the far door. Once she reached it she paused, composed herself, and slowly entered.

It was long and rectangular. Lined with small beds along one wall, the room was simple. Lanterns lit the room in a soothing glow, and there was almost a too-clean smell in the air. Lying on one of the beds was Raimundo. He wore a loose white shirt, a blanket pulled up to his chest. His face seemed slightly sunken, dark circles around his eyes. His brown spikes were in comical disarray, reminding Kimiko of cartoon people when they were electrocuted. He was halfway sitting up and leaning on a few fluffy pillows, his fingers dancing over the buttons while he played the latest addition of Goo Zombies.

Kimiko smiled, pausing in the doorway. "Rai?"

His gaze went from the screen to her. His green eyes were bright and lively, which brought her hope. He would be alright. He grinned. "Kimiko! My favorite girl."

She laughed, crossing the distance between them. She stopped at the side of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he answered, putting the game down. "Much better."

She studied him, sighing. After a pause, she said, "I was so worried about you, Rai."

"I was worried about all of you."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on one hand. "You gave us quite a scare." She shook her head. "First we found you passed out on the beach, then you were captured by Gethin, then you collapsed after we freed you." She reached over, brushing her fingertips along his jaw. "I don't think I can let you out of my sight anymore."

He gave her a small smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's been rough. I'll be fine, though. Don't worry about me."

She laughed, dropping her hand. "Rai, all I ever seem to do _is _worry about you."

"Raimundo!"

The two turned to see Omi and Clay entering the room, beaming.

"Hey, guys!" the Brazilian greeted them.

They stopped beside the bed, and Omi said, "You are awake! How are you? What happened? Did you learn anything? Wasn't my rescue most magnificent?"

Raimundo laughed. "I'm fine. It's a long story. I did. And yes. But don't let your head get too much bigger."

"Where's Jermaine?" Kimiko asked.

"He said he'd let us have some time alone," Clay responded. "Since he kinda dropped in on us."

"This is good, for we have much to discuss," Omi stated.

Kimiko shot the small monk a warning look. "_Omi, _we shouldn't bombard Rai with-"

"No," the Brazilian held up a hand. "It's okay. I have a lot to tell you guys. First off, though . . . How bad is it?"

"Bad," Clay replied, knowing what his friend was referring to. "Gethin has taken over. We saw his shades attackin' New York City, and I reckon he's doin' the same other places. He's got a body now, and he's tougher than a hunk of Texas steak after its been cookin' too long."

"We fought him briefly," Omi added. "It did not go well."

Raimundo started. "You _fought _him? _Guys-"_

"It was my fault," Kimiko sighed, pulling her black hair behind one ear. "When I saw him I just got upset and . . . yeah. Sorry."

"So tell us," the Chinese monk pressed. "Tell us what happened, Raimundo."

The Dragon of the Wind turned his handheld game over in his hands, staring at it but at the same time looking past it. "I learned . . ." He let out his breath. "I learned a lot. Why Gethin revolted against the temple. Why he sent his shades after us. And what he has planned."

Kimiko settled down on the side of the bed, getting comfortable. Clay pulled over a chair and Omi hopped on the opposite bed. They watched their leader attentively.

Lantern light caught the blank screen as Raimundo fiddled with the game. He paused, getting his thoughts in order, before he began. "Gethin had his shades attack each of us individually to gauge our strength. He was looking for one that he thought could switch places in the shadow prison with him. He decided I was the one and so he captured me."

Kimiko watched him as he talked, feeling a strong magnetism to him. She wanted to hold him, to comfort him through his memories. The soft light from the lanterns made his dark skin appear a fiery gold, and it reflected in his green eyes. When he glanced down shadows were created from his eyelashes, and the dark circles around his eyes seemed to deepen. A burnt smell was faintly drifting from him.

"When I was there . . . When I was there he used the Reversing Mirror so that I could see him. He also used the Eye of Dashi to electrocute me. He did that because I could resist going into the shadow prison. Not physically, of course, but mentally. I could refuse to go. But it was effortful and I was in too much pain and didn't have enough energy. But while he did this, he told me about . . . about a girl. About someone he used to love."

Clay tilted his head to the side, listening.

"Gethin was a highly revered monk. But he was in love with a girl from a local village. But that broke the temple's rule of chastity. He held onto her, trying to persuade the monks to allow their love. One day she was killed by a band of thieves. Gethin was overcome with grief and anger. So much so that he learned Heylin magic and went to avenge her death on the temple. But the elder monks sealed him."

"Chastity," Omi repeated. "I do not remember Master Fung mentioning that rule to us."

Kimiko gave a shrug. "I don't think they still follow it."

"If that rule was why Gethin did what he did," Clay told them, "then I reckon that's why they don't enforce it no more."

Raimundo nodded. "That's what I think, too. The elder monks sealed Gethin in a shadow prison and hoped he'd never get out. But he's grown more powerful inside of it, and was able to obtain shadow form in the world. The shadow prison was . . ." he paused, his green eyes losing focus as he remembered, "creepy. I felt . . . disconnected while I was in it. Like I wasn't real."

Omi nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes! I went in, too, to save you! It was most strange. I could not feel anything. And there was this whirlpool-like hole in the center. I did not have the time to check it in, however. You were hurt."

There was a pause as the monks turned this information over in their heads, the lantern light casting them in a warm glow. Then Raimundo said softly, "I checked it out."

All three's attention snapped to him.

"You went in?" Omi gasped.

The Brazilian nodded, a guilty smile creeping over his face. "Yeah, I did. I had nothing else to do. And I hoped it would give me some clue as to how to escape, or how to defeat Gethin." He grin spread wider as he met all their eyes. "And it did. Well, partly. I know how to separate Gethin's soul from his body again. I know how to send him back into shadow form."

"Tell us!" Omi demanded, jumping up from his seat.

"Gethin infused himself with shadow in order to get out. He knows Heylin magic: shadow specialty. In essence, his element is shadow."

"Like our elements," Clay nodded, understanding.

"If we use the last trick we learned at the Xiaolin Temple, how to become our elements, we can force him to become his," Rai told them. "We can attack the elemental part of him. But, due to the nature of his 'element' and the effect of the prison, it will force him to have to leave his body to fight us."

Kimiko sat up straighter. "And then if we have an element to element fight with him, we can have someone sneak and destroy his body so he can't return. Then we destroy his shadow form."

"I don't know," Clay sighed. "That Gethin's tougher than a junkyard dog, and about as mean. Could we take him?"

"We are the Chosen Ones," Omi stated. "We can. We must." He turned to Raimundo curiously. "How did you learn that by going through the hole?"

"I could . . . _sense _it," Rai answered. "And, well, there were Chinese characters embedded into the blackness from the seal the elder monks placed on it. I read those."

"We need a plan-" Omi began, but was cut off by Kimiko holding up her hand.

"Let's talk about it later," the Japanese girl suggested. "This is a lot to digest at once. And Rai needs to rest."

"I'm fine-" Raimundo began to protest, but stopped short by her concerned glare.

"Sounds good," Clay agreed, standing up and stretching. "I'm hungry. I'll bring ya some food, Rai."

"Thanks," the Brazilian nodded.

"I shall go tell Jermaine all we learned!" Omi exclaimed.

"You guys mentioned Jermaine when you came in," Raimundo said. "So he's here? How'd you meet up with him?"

"In New York City when we fought Gethin," Kimiko said with a smile. "He was fighting, too. We'll send him you're way later."

Raimundo nodded, watching as Clay and Omi bounded out of the room. His green eyes moved to Kimiko, who stood beside the bed. She studied him, the smile gone from her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around him in a tight hug, her face buried against his neck. "Don't scare me like that, Rai!" she snapped, her voice shaking with emotion. "I can't lose you."

He returned the hug, but didn't say anything. From his time at the Xiaolin Temple, he learned that there was no promise about life or death any of them could make that they had the control to keep.

XS

Jermaine had always missed the Xiaolin Temple. Or rather, he missed the Xiaolin way. The super-human training, the larger than life quest, the magic Shen Gong Wu, and just the wonder of it all.

But after he'd left to return to New York City, rattled from being lied to by Chase Young, he knew he needed a break. He had focused on school. He'd soon gotten a job. He picked up life like a normal person. And he had enjoyed it.

He still practiced his martial arts. And whenever he was alone, he'd practice the more incredible art of it. He'd climb on walls, he'd jump impossible distances, and he'd even sneak around and spy on his friends and family just for the sheer joy of it. Just because he could.

He found a healthy line between both Xiaolin and normal life. He'd gotten his own apartment, he had a good, well-paying job, and he even had a girlfriend. He used the Xiaolin meditation practices to keep him calm and help him think through his problems. And he carried himself with a confidence wrought of knowing he could take care of himself. That if he was ever in trouble, he could fight his way out.

And trouble had come his way occasionally. He lived in New York City, after all. And most of his young life had been spent in the bad neighborhoods. Twice people had attempted to mug him. Twice he'd made them regret that decision. He'd gotten in more fights than he could count, and had won them all. He could easily dominate at basketball, but the sport was always just a fun hobby for him.

When Gethin had come, however, he found his martial arts failed. He was glad to meet up with his old friends and to help them on another quest. But he worried about his friends, family, and girlfriend back in New York. He worried about the world. And he certainly hoped the business he worked in hadn't gotten destroyed because that was the best job he'd ever had.

Jermaine knew the best thing was to stick with the Chosen Ones and help them in any way possible. That would ensure the safety of the world. So now, as Omi related to him everything Raimundo had said, he processed and remembered it all. They had the beginnings of a plan to stop Gethin.

Jermaine studied Omi as the two sat on stone steps that led up to one building of Master Monk Guan's temple. Clouds blanketed around the base, cutting them off from the world below. The sky was starless and black overhead. The temple was well-lit by the many lanterns setting all about, almost making it as bright as daylight. A cool breeze stirred the monk robes Master Monk Guan had provided Jermaine. Other monks could be seen crossing to different buildings in the temple or training. Ancient Chinese music was being played somewhere in the distance.

Omi looked upset. Having finished his tale, he sat staring at his feet, his eyebrows bent despondently.

"What's up?" Jermaine asked, leaning back against the railing. "Is somethin' wrong?"

Omi sighed heavily, his small shoulders drooping. "I know we have a sort of plan, and that we saved Raimundo and he will be all right. But still I am dumped in the downs."

"Yeah, a crazy shadow sorcerer taking over the world can do that."

"It is not just that," Omi said softly. "I have been acting . . . most shamefully."

"What do you mean?" Jermaine asked, sitting forward and resting his arms on his knees.

Omi gestured emptily at the air. "I have disrespected Raimundo's leadership authority, I have spoken harshly to my friends, I have been focused on making myself look good at the expense of my teammates. I have dishonored Master Fung and the Xiaolin code. How can I return to my little students and teach them, if I myself still have much to learn?"

Jermaine had a feeling he wasn't the best one to talk to Omi about this situation. But then again, if he was still at odds with his friends, it might be best to talk to a third party. "Omi, dog . . . Things happen. When you spend a lotta time with people, they tend to get on your nerves easily. It's normal. The only time it _is _a problem is when you can't move past it. So," he paused, looking at the small monk, "is that what's happenin' right now?"

Omi considered a moment before nodding. "When we were first reunited, we did not have any arguments. We were so happy to see each other. But things have been getting progressively worse. And it is partly my fault."

Jermaine put his hand on the Chinese monk's arm. "The first step of making things right again is to admit you were wrong."

This caused Omi to smile. "Thank you, Jermaine. Later tonight, I think I shall talk to all my friends. We need to, as you say, 'move past it'."

Jermaine grinned. "That's right, Omi-dog."

**Please review! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to Goddess of Air, lilanimefan247, Raikimluva22, XemlovezyouX11233, SunDragon27, f3296, anonymous 1 and 2, Dawnstar95, holospartoi258, and Sunshine5643 for your awesome reviews! I'm glad that – even though my updates are sporadic- so many of you are interested in it! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't. **

* * *

_Dojo: "(singing crazily) I have a horse; his name is Boo. Shh. We all live in his shoe! Hehehehoo!"_

_Omi: "Dojo!"_

_Dojo: "Where am I? What year is it? How long have I been living like a rat in a hole?"_

_Omi: "Thirty-five mintues."_

_Dojo: "Funny. Times moves a lot slower down here." _

**CH. 33**

The ever-present lantern light illuminated the long dining table in Master Monk Guan's temple. Food was set out on perfectly white plates, the scent of fruits and meat pleasant. Master Monk Guan sat at one end of the table, the five monks seated on that end, also. Clay had the most food on his plate, his hat shadowing his face as he ate. Kimiko sat beside him, her black hair pulled back from her face. On the other side of the table Omi sat closest to Master Monk Guan, talking animatedly about a training exercise he was perfecting. Beside him was Raimundo, recently out of bed. His hair was no longer messy, and though he was slumped in the chair it was obvious he was feeling much better. On his other side sat Jermaine.

"And then, on the twenty-second repetition," Omi was saying, "I had corrected that millimeter of a difference and landed perfectly!"

"I'm sure it was noticeable," Kimiko commented.

"That is good, Omi," Master Monk Guan nodded. "Now, young monks, I have some news for you of the outside world." They perked up, looking at him. "I have recently received word from Master Fung that Gethin has not yet attacked the Xiaolin Temple. But other cities of the world are being attacked and nearly destroyed. It seems some powerful and corrupt people, too, are on Gethin's side. They are assisting him in any way they can, helping to spread the darkness. His shades are running amuck, killing people. However, there is good news." His last sentence brought a flicker of hope into the monks' rapidly saddening faces. "Monks from temples all over the world are making their stands, trying to fight back. If it wasn't for their efforts, I fear the world would already be lost."

Omi pounded his fist on the table. "We _must _help!"

"I'm fine, I'm ready," Raimundo said, directing his statement to Master Monk Guan. "We can fight."

"No." The Master's tone allowed for no opposition. "You need to stay a few more days. Then I will deem if you are healed enough."

"But-"

"It will do you no good to go out there and get killed quickly. Patience, young warrior."

Raimundo visibly deflated, poking at his food in agitation.

After a moment of silence passed, Omi said in a soft tone, "My friends, there is something I need to speak to you about."

Three pairs of eyes – two blue and one green – turned to him. Jermaine stood, his wooden chair scraping across the floor. "I'm done. I'm going to help with the dishes."

As he walked out of the room, Master Monk Guan seemed to understand the implication and stated, "So shall I." Then I left, too.

Omi set down his fork, meeting his friends' gazes. "I . . . have something to confess. Recently, I have been acting . . . dishonorably. I have challenged you, Raimundo. I have tried to out-sparkle my friends, and I have been allowing my pride to control me. And I am sorry."

"It's my fault too, Omi," Raimundo said. "I wasn't acting like a good leader."

"We're all at fault," Clay nodded.

Kimiko sighed angrily, slamming her glass down. "I just don't understand! Why can't we just let the past go and be nice to each other again? We're acting ridiculous!"

Raimundo leaned back in his chair. "Maybe . . . because we haven't let it go yet. Maybe we're still hurt."

The monks took a moment to reflect on that. Six years ago, they had left on terrible terms. And then, suddenly, they were thrust back together and had to act as a team to stop evil. They hadn't spoken about the way in which they'd parted. How angry they had all been. How hurt they had all been. But now was the time to make it right.

Clay set his fork down, food still on it. He looked at his three best friends. "Partners . . . I'm really sorry. I'm sorry about anytime I let my Texan pride get the best of me. I'm sorry for being mean to you, Kimiko, and to you, Rai, and to you, Omi. Everything I ever said – complaining about Kimiko's temper or Rai's music and clothes or Omi's ego – I'm just sorry. I love ya'll. I don't want to hurt you."

The mood in the room seemed to instantly lighten.

"I apologize, too," Kimiko said, her slanted blue eyes meeting her friends' gazes. "I'm sorry I have a bad temper and sometimes can't control it. I'm sorry for anything I said when I was angry. I'm sorry for calling you fat, Clay, and making fun of you. I'm sorry for getting so annoyed at you, Omi. And I'm sorry for calling you impulsive and crazy and anything else, Rai. And I'm mean it, guys. I love you all."

Raimundo felt a smile tugging at his mouth as he took his turn. "I'm so sorry, dudes, for hurting you. I know I can be reckless, or I can tease a little too much. I'm sorry for mocking your temper, Kimiko. And Omi and Clay, I'm sorry for every single insult I've ever told you, especially the ones I knew you wouldn't understand. I love you guys, too."

Omi sat up straighter, ready to take his turn. "My most honored friends, I am sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt you. My pride can be my fault. I am sorry for teasing you because you are a girl, Kimiko. I am sorry for picking fun at your weight and slow velocity, Clay. And I am sorry for telling you that you are inadequate, Raimundo. My words were wrong. I, too, love you."

The mood in the room brightened, as if a heavy weight had been lifted. Smiles were splayed over the monks' faces, and their eyes sparkled with joy. As they took up eating again, they sat in happy silence for awhile until Kimiko said, "Guys, there's something else we need to talk about."

Attention turned to her, the ample lantern light shining off her black hair.

Kimiko took a drink before saying, "If . . . After we defeat Gethin, what then? We've been brought back together. We're Xiaolin warriors again. And I know all of us had problems with the lives we led for six years. But . . . we can't just return to the temple and pretend nothing happened. And we can't just pick life back up again because _none _of us were happy. And being a Chosen One isn't something we can just walk away from."

There was a stretch of silence as they digested what she was saying.

"I can't just leave the soccer team," Raimundo said. "They need me. And I'm saving for college."

"We all have things in life we can't just drop," Clay agreed. "But I we can't just walk away from all this again. We can't stop being Chosen Ones."

"It is who we are," Omi nodded.

There was a stretch of silence.

"We'll figure that out later," Raimundo stated. "For now, let's just focus on stopping Gethin."

Jermaine walked back in, offering them a small smile. "So, uh, can I come back in? I heard you mention Gethin."

"We have an idea of how to stop him," Kimiko responded as their old friend sat down. "But now we need a solid plan. We can transform into our elements in order to force Gethin to transform into a shadow and leave his body."

Jermaine sat up straighter, understanding. "And you want one group to destroy his body while another destroys his . . . soul. Or whatever. His element form."

"Exactly," Omi nodded. "Now the only thing left to decide is who does what."

They all lapsed into silence, contemplating. The dining room was lighted with a warm glow from the candles and lanterns. Their glasses were empty and plates just filled with crumbs of food. Outside, they could hear soft rain from the clouds that ringed the bottom of the temple. The open windows let in the smell of the rain.

"I think Raimundo should lead the fight against shadow Gethin," Omi said. "As our leader."

The Brazilian flashed him a smile. "Okay. Jermaine, maybe you should take care of Gethin's body, since you don't have an element form."

Jermaine nodded. "Can do, bro."

"But we cannot leave Jermaine by himself," Omi said. "Something may happen."

"I agree," Kimiko inclined her head. "Two people should destroy his body in case one gets hurt or you're attacked." She turned to the Chinese monk. "I think you should go with Raimundo, though, Omi. You two fight well together."

The said monks grinned at one another.

"It will be an honor," Omi accepted.

"That just leaves me and Kimiko," Clay said. "So I'll volunteer to help Jermaine."

"Are you sure, Clay?" the Japanese girl asked.

The cowboy nodded. "Sure thing. You three are fast. You may need that in fightin' the shadow. Besides, I wouldn't want to separate you an' Rai."

Both of their faces turned red, but they gave guilty grins.

"It's settled then," Raimundo said, clearing his throat. "Omi, Kimiko and I will fight Gethin. Clay and Jermaine will take care of his body. Any questions?" When no one spoke, he stood up. "Alright, then. Let's get in some practicing."

XS

Raimundo dragged his feet as he walked into their temporary rooms. He had moved from the medical wing to the rooms they had used to use when they had stayed with Master Monk Guan. Simple curtains separated narrow spaces. Unlike last time, however, there weren't much of their belongings in their rooms. Just a mat and pillow, and a couple of items. Clay had his cowboy clothes in a neat pile because he'd changed into monk robes. Kimiko's purse and an extra pair of shoes were in hers. Raimundo went to his own room, his wallet sat in the corner with his cell phone.

The Brazilian dropped face-down onto the mat, moaning. They had done intense training the rest of the day and now, with midnight closing in, he was exhausted. His muscles burned, but it was a good burn. They needed to be at their peak to fight Gethin.

He hoped they would be able to soon. He didn't like waiting around while Gethin reined destruction on the world. Especially since they were waiting because of his own condition.

"Rai?"

He pushed himself onto his elbows and looked behind him, too exhausted to sit up or turn over. He saw Kimiko standing in the doorway, one hand pushing his curtain back. "Hey, Kim. What's up?"

She studied him for a moment, her blue eyes unreadable, before she said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She went to his side, letting the curtain fall shut behind her. She sat down next to him, crossing her legs. She had let her black hair down, but it still had a wave in it from the tie she'd used. Raimundo rested his elbows on his pillow, looking up at her.

"I'm a little nervous," she said. "About facing Gethin."

Raimundo studied her, sucking on the inside of his mouth. Something seemed to be bothering her, but from her expression he doubted it was the coming battle. "It will be fine, Kimiko. We can handle him."

She shrugged, fiddling with her sleeve. "He's tough. What if we don't win? What then?"

"Guess we'll find out."

She flashed a quick smile. "Nice plan, O Great Leader."

He grinned, then flopped back down, burying his face in his pillow. Moaning, he said, "I'm so sore. I haven't been this sore in a long while."

Kimiko bit her lip, staring at him. That magnetism toward him had sprung up again. She felt very physically aware of him. His back moving as he breathed, the wrinkles in his sleeves from his bent arms, the heat coming from his body. "Rai . . . What's sore?"

"My back, mostly." His voice was muffled in his pillow. "I knew I did one too many flips."

One corner of her mouth quirked up into a smile. She scooted slightly closer to him, raising her hands. A red glow surrounded them as she heated them up, then placed them on his back. He twitched at the contact, then relaxed, letting out a blissful groan. Kimiko rubbed his back, fingers pressing against his muscles. The warmth she created settled them, causing the knots to loosen. She worked her way up to his shoulder blades, moving her hands in small circles before she gripped his shoulders. She squeezed the muscles there, her thumbs pressing and rubbing at his neck.

Raimundo moaned again, his eyes shut. "Kimiko . . ."

She stopped, hesitating before pulling her hands away and letting the warmth subside. She felt her face redden, which became worse as he turned onto his back, looking up at her. After a pause she asked, "Better?"

"I'm gonna have to hire you permanently."

She laughed, placing one hand on the other side of his body so she could lean over him. "My masseuse services are too expensive for you."

One eyebrow arched. "Aren't you well-to-do? Is that you're alternative to working at Tohomiko Electronics?"

Her smile dissipated, and she sighed. "That's just it, Rai. If . . . When we defeat Gethin, what then? I know we already discussed that we'd be in a bit of a situation, and that we'd decide later, but . . . There's only one thing I want out of life after Gethin. If I get this one thing, nothing else will matter."

Raimundo gazed up at her, one arm hooked under his head. "What?"

She reached one hand out, trailing a finger along his jaw. She brought it up along the side of his face and pushed his brown hair back. A soft smile graced her lips. "You already know."

He felt his stomach clench and his heart start to pound as she leaned down toward him. He freed his arm from underneath his head and sat halfway up on his elbows to meet her. And as their lips met in a warm and wet kiss, he knew there was only one thing he wanted out of life after Gethin, also.

* * *

**Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, we've finally come to this. The last 'real' chapter before the epilogue. In other words, the climax. How long ago did I start this story? Too long probably, lol. I've usually been late on updating. **

**So first off I would like to apologize for all the late updates, including this one. I know I do have a life outside of writing (what? That's a lie) and, as I've mentioned before, I do have bad wrists that get sore and make it difficult to type too much. But I like to update regularly, so I do apologize that this story hasn't been so regular. And I did kinda get distracted writing another fanfic for a new fandom I've fallen in love with, lol. If any of you like "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", particularly Disney's version, feel free to check out "Mimesis"! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

_Jessie to Clay: "Ma and Pa always thought you were the pick of the litter. And when it came to going to monk school, guess who they chose?" _

_Omi: "Who?" _

* * *

**CH. 34**

It hadn't taken them long to find Gethin.

They had left in the morning, but once they'd gone under the thick darkness that surrounded the world it no longer mattered. The four monks and Jermaine rode Dojo across the bleak skies, searching for the shadow sorcerer. In two hours, they found him in a desert in Asia.

What clued them was the steady stream of shades moving out from a single spot and heading to the countries of Asia to take over. The destruction they'd seen had astounded them. Cities were in ruin, shades were clotting up the streets, and even those people Gethin had bought over before he'd gained physical form were salvaging their own promised victories from this mess.

It was chaos.

Dojo circled round and dropped them off, shrinking instantly with a frightened squeal and diving into Clay's hat. Since Clay and Jermaine would be destroying Gethin's body, the dragon figured that was the safer option.

Gethin stood as still as a statue, his black sword resting against the sand. His dark hair blew about his angular, handsome face. As the monks approached him cautiously, his eyes snapped open, regarding them. His eyes were cold and abyssal, totally black.

"I was wondering when you'd show up to challenge me again," Gethin said. "And Raimundo is even here. I'm glad you're not hurt too bad."

Rai growled, shifting into an offensive pose. The dark sky overhead showed no motion, even though the wind was pummeling them. The desert stretched out all around them, some sand from the dunes spraying into the air. It smelled of the sand and of complete dryness.

"But you," Gethin looked to Jermaine. "You are not a Chosen One. What are you doing here?"

"I've been trained in the ways of the Xiaolin," Jermaine replied. "I can kick your butt."

"We all can," Kimiko snapped. "So give up now, or we'll make you." She mostly said that in hopes of making him think they didn't really want to fight him. But she had no intention of letting him leave this desert alive. They'd go through with their plan, or they'd die trying.

"Sorry," Gethin smirked, tilting his head to the side. "But I haven't waited this long to give up my vengeance upon the world. This time-"

With a snarl Raimundo shot forward, shifting into his elemental form. His body was made of wind; in constant motion, opaque, and rustling the land under him. A split second later Kimiko and Omi followed suit. Kimiko became fire, heating the air around her. Omi become water, drops flying from him with his every move.

This had caught Gethin off-guard. And as they slammed into him, Clay and Jermaine watched with mouths agape as a black mass of shadow was tackled from Gethin's physical body. His shadow form tumbled across the sand as the three elemental monks wrestled with him, trying to pin him down. But he quickly got his bearings and kicked them back, rolling to his feet. His physical body dropped heavily to the sand.

Raimundo wasted no time. He wanted Gethin as far away from Clay and Jermaine as possible so that they could effectively do their job. They had to destroy his body so that he couldn't return to it. The Brazilian shouted as he heaved a gust of wind at Gethin. The shadow sorcerer, his form completely black, went sailing into the sky.

Kimiko ignited the flames under her and shot after him, shooting across the sky like a comet. Raimundo followed. Omi caused ice to materialize under him and rode it up into the sky.

Clay and Jermaine watched for a moment as the forms disappeared. Then they dropped their gaze to his body.

"Where are we gonna take this, man?" Jermaine asked. "We're in a desert."

The cowboy glanced around, frowning. "I don't know. Maybe we can find a canyon or ravine to drop it off."

"Nasty. Let's go."

Jermaine grabbed his arms while Clay grabbed his legs. They hefted the body up and paused for a moment, looking around.

Clay smiled. "Why walk when we can fly? Dojo!"

The green dragon peered out from under his hat. "You called?"

"We're gonna fly-"

"No way!" Dojo gasped. "I'm not carrying a dead body around!"

Jermaine glanced over the limp form. "He's not technically dead. Not yet."

The cowboy sighed. "Stop actin' like a ninny and help us!"

With some grumbling Dojo hopped out and grew full size. The two hefted Gethin's body onto him and sat down themselves. Dojo shivered in disgust.

Clay lifted his hat. "Lets' ride!"

XS

Gethin's kick struck Kimiko across the face. She went tumbling down several yards through the air before righting herself. Angry heat burst from her, sparks igniting. One thing she never liked about elemental forms was that emotions were so plainly written through them. Presently she was too caught up in the battle to care what Raimundo or Omi thought, but she never liked her enemies knowing she was frustrated. Increasing the flames at her feet, she shot back up and to the battle high over the desert.

Omi hurled a barrage of ice daggers. Gethin spun into a series of kicks, knocking each of them back at the monks. Omi absorbed them while Raimundo blew them aside and Kimiko melted them. Omi followed that up with a burst of water, drops splattering out around them like rain.

It hit Gethin in the chest, and he was sent reeling. Raimundo darted in, swinging his elbow around hard. It struck Gethin across the face. Rai continued with a kick to his stomach and a punch to his head. With a shout he hurled a blast of wind that sent Gethin spiraling from the sky.

As the shadow sorcerer struggled to stop his plunge, the three monks attacked in unison. Water, fire, and wind merged into a single force and slammed down into Gethin. He tumbled from the sky and impacted the ground so violently a cloud of dust was sent blossoming into the air.

The three monks landed, remaining in their elemental forms. They looked around cautiously, the dust slowly settling. Omi's water structure began to flow serenely as he relaxed, saying, "Did we win?"

Harsh laughter sounded from the dust, and the black silhouette of Gethin began walking toward them. "Did you _win? _No, little monk, I'm afraid not. I underestimated your plan. I underestimated your control and power of your elemental forms. However," he stopped, now just a few feet from them, "it will take _much _more than that to kill me."

With a battle cry and shot toward them.

XS

Clay and Jermaine watched the desert pass below them as Dojo flew. The kept a secure grip Gethin's body.

"Maybe a little higher?" Jermaine asked. "I mean, we can just drop him from up here and that should break his spine or something."

"That might be a good idea," Clay nodded. "I'm not seein' any canyons. Dojo, see if you can take us higher, will you? We want to make sure this works."

Jermaine flashed a grin. "If it doesn't do the job, we can always drop him again."

They laughed, and then they were attacked. Flying shades with pointed wings, long tails, and sharp claws descended on them in an instant. Jermaine was knocked from Dojo. A tail struck Clay across the face and he lost his grip on the body. One shade grabbed hold of it, carrying it off.

Clay swore, sitting up. Pulling his hat down tighter, he said, "Dojo, go help Jermaine! I'll get the body back!"

He leapt from the dragon's back, and rocks ripped themselves from the ground far below to catch him. He rode one after the shade as others closed in around him.

Dojo dove down, the wind beating against him, and maneuvered under Jermaine. He caught him smoothly, and the New Yorker gave him a smile. "Thanks, bro. I'd rather not be the one to test if that fall will kill Gethin." He sat up. "Take me to Clay, he needs help!"

XS

Omi hit the ground hard, rolling over and over. He slid to a stop and picked himself up, grateful he was in his elemental form. Otherwise he'd be scratched up. He saw a flare of flames and turned to the fight, leaping in the middle of it.

Gethin moved with all the fluid grace that was Kung Fu. He dodged Rai and Kimiko's duel kicks, blocked a follow-up punch from the Brazilian, ducked under a burst of flames, and then leaped up and over the ice Omi shot across the ground.

Gethin flipped through the air and landed lightly several feet away. "You forget, Chosen Ones, that this is my _elemental _form. I also have nature at my disposal. And you may just regret forcing me into this fight."

"I doubt that," Kimiko snapped, taking up an offensive position. "You're not so tough."

Gethin chuckled. "Do you think I don't know what you're doing? Wanting to fight me in your elemental forms I can understand. You think you have the upper hand. But Clay and the other boy aren't with you. Why is that, I wonder? Perhaps because you want them to destroy my body while you have me distracted."

Raimundo clenched his jaw, the sand at his feet blowing up from his form. He knew, though, that it was only a matter of time until Gethin realized their plan.

"I've sent my shades after them," Gethin continued, standing in a casual position. "I have absolute faith that my body will remain intact. All while I get the pleasure of killing you in this form."

"Not if we kill you first!" Raimundo snarled, blasting forward. He flew straight at Gethin's chest with his fists out. But the shadow sorcerer sidestepped and captured his wrists in one grip. He stopped the Brazilian abruptly. Raimundo fell to his knees and managed to stay there as his momentum caused him to slide in a half-circle around Gethin, spraying up sand. The shadow sorcerer, for his part, stood calmly and kept Raimundo an arm's length away.

Gethin said, "You can't kill me in this form, little Dragon. Unlike you, I'm not tied to my body." With that he yanked on Raimundo's wrists, pulling him into the air, and spun around for a hard kick delivered to his stomach. Rai was sent flying, crying out.

Two streaks of fire shot across the ground at Gethin. He jumped out of the way of both, but a burst of flames erupting behind him threw him to the ground.

Omi wasted no time. He darted to the fallen enemy and hurled an ice blade at his chest. But as the ice stabbed down, Gethin was suddenly gone. The Chinese monks paused, confused. "Where did he-"

Gethin burst from Omi's shadow, delivering a punch to his jaw. Water splattered from his elemental form as Omi was sent reeling back.

Raimundo raced in, swinging his fist. As his own shadow – faint as it was from the blocked sun – came into contact with Gethin, the shade lord slipped down into it. But as he appeared again behind the Brazilian, Kimiko pummeled him with a barrage of flames.

Gethin was driven backwards as Kimiko pressed forward. Her form was burning bright, her glowing eyes narrowed in concentration. Raimundo and Omi watched as she continued to attack, waiting for when they needed to help out.

And then Gethin leapt up above the flames, his shadowy face twisted into a murderous glare. As he shot down at Kimiko Omi sent up a shield of ice with a shout, forming a protective ceiling over them. Gethin hit it and flipped off, landing behind them. Omi let the shield drop as they spun around, ready for his next attack.

Except his next attack caught them completely off-guard. He flung his palms out as if hurling projectiles. And from them flung two black masses. Omi dodged one, the other struck Raimundo on the leg. It shivered against his wind form, and then clung on, spreading over his body.

Raimundo swore, sending wind blasting at the expanding black mass. Kimiko was about to help out, when she saw Gethin attacking in her peripheral vision. She turned to face him, fighting back.

"Go help her, I'll be fine!" Rai shouted at Omi.

The Chinese monk gave him a concerned look, and then jumped into the fight.

The blackness had spread to his feet and was pooling at the ground around him. Raimundo tried to pry it off with his hands, and was relieved when he saw it weaken. He grunted as he struggled with it, the shouts of Omi and Kimiko fighting sounding through the desert night. As the shadowy mass formed a pool at his feet, Raimundo suddenly felt himself sinking down into it. He gave a distressed scream, beginning to blast the mass around his legs with wind.

Kimiko and Omi turned at the noise, and their eyes popped wide.

"What on earth . . ." Kimiko breathed. Gethin stuck at her again and she whipped around to block it with her forearm. Omi glanced back at her and then began running to help their leader.

Raimundo fisted his hands and gave three powerful, concentrated blasts of wind that at last ripped the shadow mass free from him. It splattered onto the ground and disintegrated. The pool around his legs disappeared, and he was left standing in two holes up to his knees. He climbed out, sighing in relief.

"Are you all right?" Omi asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

He nodded. "I am, thanks. Let's not let him do _that _again."

XS

Clay sailed on a rock high above the desert, following the flying shade that held Gethin's body. Shades closed in on either side, preparing to attack him. His bandana flapped about his neck as he surveyed them. With a shout he flung his hand into the air and rocks ripped from the ground below, smashing into the shadow creatures.

Dojo flew alongside, carrying Jermaine. The New Yorker hopped off the dragon, flipping into one enemy and using that momentum to kick into another. Clay grabbed his hand as he began to fall, pulling him onto the rock with him.

"Dojo, stay close!" Clay ordered.

One shade dived at them, and Jermaine jumped into a black flip, kicking it away. Clay sent a barrage of small stones at their opponents, taking two out. They exploded into black sparks that rained down onto the desert.

Setting his sights on the shade that held the body, the cowboy took out his lasso. He spun it above his head before letting it loose with a shout. It looped around the shadow creature's wing, snapping tight. All at once the shade fell from the sky with a screech, dragging Clay along with it. Jermaine hopped off the rock and onto Dojo as the stone fell, also.

"Careful, cowboy!" Jermaine called.

Clay landed on the shade as they plummeted toward the ground. His hat was ripped off, his hair being scattered form the wind. His fists turned into stone and he began to pummel the shade with all the strength he had. As the desert came close, the shade at last exploded. Clay grabbed hold of Gethin's body and sent a boulder sailing up to catch him.

He still landed hard, bouncing off of the boulder and hitting the ground. He rolled over a few times, keeping the body close and sending up a cloud of dust. Finally he stopped, sitting up with a groan.

Dojo landed, Jermaine hopping off. He ran over to the Texan. "Man, are you all right?"

Clay nodded. "I'm fine. I feel like I fell off a hundred foot bronco, but I'm fine. I got Gethin's body."

Hearing a soft noise, Jermaine glanced behind them, squinting in the dust. He saw the dark figures of more shades approaching. "Good. But we're not out of this yet."

XS

Raimundo reeled as an elbow caught him across the face. He shook it off and jumped back into the fight. He followed up Omi's kick with a punch, but Gethin blocked both. Kimiko's round house kick made contact, but Gethin recovered in less than a second

The fight was dragging on, and the monks were getting frustrated. Gethin was extremely skilled, and he never seemed to tire. Then again, his shadow form wasn't tied to his physical body like theirs was. It turned out to be both a blessing and a curse. At least this way Clay and Jermaine could destroy his body permanently and kill him. But now he didn't tire and didn't seem to feel pain.

It wasn't that they weren't holding their own, because they were. Gethin hadn't gotten the best of them. Plenty of their attacks were making contact. But with three of them and one of him, they had expected to do better.

The same shadowy substance that had wrapped around Raimundo's legs, trying to drag him underground, shot out from Gethin's hand and stuck across Omi's eyes, blinding him. He cried out, stumbling back and trying to pry it off. Rai ran to help him.

Kimiko didn't allow a second for the shadow sorcerer to attack her. She sent up a wall of flame between them and then leaped through it in a kick. Gethin dropped, vanishing into her shadow. She wasn't able to turn around in time and he shoved her from behind, sending her sprawling. She turned around, ready to defend herself, but he dropped into her shadow again. There was a pause, and she turned to the boys and shouted, "Look out!"

Gethin jumped up from behind Omi, coming through his shadow. But Omi's chi dots glowed even through the water and he grabbed Gethin's foot and yanked him down, slamming him into the ground in front of him.

Raimundo jogged up from the side and side-kicked. He was out of range, but a blast of wind followed the movement of his foot and sent Gethin flying.

Omi shot out a burst of water from his eyes, ripping off the shadowy mass. He shook his head, blinking. "That was most disgusting."

Gethin stood up, his posture and the intensity of his eyes clearing showing how angry he was. He darted forward at Kimiko, spinning into a kick that he dropped a second before and slammed an elbow into her head. As she fell back, he went into her shadow and came out through Raimundo's. The Brazilian threw up his fists in defense, but Gethin swept his legs out and then disappeared through his shadow.

Omi took up an offensive pose, ready for their enemy. But Gethin came up beside Kimiko and picked her up, flinging her high into the air. Kimiko got her bearings and turned over, flying straight down at him with her fists on fire. Gethin shot out that shadowy substance again but she dodged and slammed into him. A burst of fire erupted, brightening the desert.

The boys jogged over, panting.

"Kimiko?" Omi called.

The Japanese girl stood up from the fire, backing to her friends. "Did I get him?"

"I think you did," Raimundo nodded, watching the flames hopefully.

But then Gethin stood up, a black shadow in the fire. He faced them, his shoulders hunched. "You think you've won, little monks?"

"I think we will," the Brazilian shot back. "After all, that was a pretty rough fall you had."

Gethin laughed. "Initially, I was impressed. Now, I'm . . . What is that phrase you use nowadays? . . . I'm _pissed off_." He shot forward, tossing out the black shadowy mass around Kimiko's arm and then tackling Omi. The two rolled over and over on the desert sand. Omi pulled his legs to his chest to kick him off, but Gethin dropped into his shadow and came up under him, flinging him into the night.

Kimiko managed to free herself from the shadowy mass and hurled fire at the sorcerer. But he dodged and raced to her, spinning into a kick. She blocked with her shin, but his round house made contact and sent her sprawling, dizzy.

Raimundo ran up, hurling a burst of wind. It sent Gethin into the air and Rai followed, flying through the sky. He spun around and swung his heel at his opponent's shoulder. Gethin shoved it wide with a grunt and did a front kick. Rai caught his ankle and yanked him forward and into his punch. But Gethin caught his fist and twisted his arm. The Brazilian cried out in pain and released his hold on Gethin, flipping around to free himself.

He turned back . . . and couldn't see his enemy. He paused, glancing around, when a battle cry from above caught his attention. He had just enough time to look up before Gethin's axe kick slammed into his head.

Raimundo was sent plummeting to the desert far below. He struggled to stay conscious, feeling the wind rip past him and be ripped from him. He was losing his elemental form. He fought to hold onto it, to slow his fall. He had just managed to claw his way into full consciousness when he crashed into the ground.

"Rai!" Kimiko screamed, picking herself up. She didn't know where Omi was, and her fire was dwindling on her body. That last hit had been quite painful. She started to hurry to where he'd impacted.

As the dust cleared, Raimundo was seen lying limp on the ground, his elemental form gone. His physical form showed the efforts of combat. He was sweaty and his face drawn.

Kimiko heard a noise above and looked up to see Gethin shooting down at the Brazilian, his fists out for the kill. "_Raimundo!" _

She ran toward him, but she knew she wouldn't make it. Gethin was coming too fast, and she was too far away. She struggled to light fire on her fists and shoot it at Gethin – an attempt to slow him down- but was having trouble focusing. She was still dizzy from that last hit to her head. She opened her mouth to scream as Gethin was about to slam into Raimundo.

And then Rai's green eyes snapped open and he morphed into his elemental form. Tapping into the wind's power, he let his form loosen and Gethin went straight through him and crashed into the ground below. Raimundo quickly slipped away and tightened his form, jogging over to Kimiko.

She had her hand over her heart, panting. "Rai, you worried me!"

He managed a smile, although he looked exhausted. "Don't worry. I was only unconscious half the time."

Omi hurried up, holding his head. "Ow. I am all right."

A grunt brought their attention to where Gethin had crashed. They saw his black form crawling out of a crater in the ground. He gave a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan, standing up. He faced them, narrowing his eyes.

The monks prepared themselves.

XS

Clay and Jermaine ran across the desert sand, heading for a canyon in the distance. Shades were closing in behind them. They held Gethin's body jointly, panting but never slowing down.

"C'mon, man, we're almost there!" Jermaine shouted encouragingly.

Clay glanced behind them, seeing the creatures coming closer. The sky was black over them, the desert seeming to stretch out for miles. The only land mark was the canyon. That was their goal. They had to make it. But what if the shades got to them first? What if they threw the body and the shades saved it again?

A plan formed in the cowboy's mind. They just had to get close enough.

"I have an idea," he told the New Yorker. "Let's just make sure we get that there body over the canyon."

"Hurry!" Dojo shouted, looped around Clay's arm in his small form. "They're gaining on us!"

Clay forced his legs to go faster, gritting his teeth. He could hear Jermaine's ragged breathing beside him. They were putting everything they had into this. He briefly wondered how his friends were. Were they winning against Gethin? Were they losing? Were they hurt? Whatever the condition may be, he knew they were counting on him and Jermaine. And so he wouldn't let them down.

They canyon neared. Clay began to loosen his grip on the body, whispering to Jermaine, "Get ready. I'm gonna give Gethin to you and I need you to throw him over the cliff like there ain't no tomorrow."

"Got it," Jermaine nodded.

Clay held out, preparing himself. The shades were almost at their backs. The canyon was almost near enough. Closer . . . closer . . .

"_Hurry!" _Dojo screamed in panic.

Clay thrust the body to Jermaine who took it in stride. The cowboy stopped and turned around as Jermaine took one step, two, to the canyon's edge. As he flung the body into the air with a grunt, the shades leapt forward, and Clay flung up his hand, causing a wall of stone to shoot up between them and their opponents, stretching high into the sky and extending for miles in both directions. Jermaine leaned over the canyon's edge, looking below.

XS

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi faced Gethin, breathing hard. Raimundo's wind form caused the sand to blow around them. Kimiko's fire form lit up the dark desert, permeating heat into the air. Omi's water form was dripping onto the ground below.

Gethin regarded them, seemingly deciding on how to proceed.

"What's a matter?" Raimundo couldn't help but snap. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"We can't have that," Kimiko added sarcastically.

Omi looked up at them curiously. "We cannot?"

Gethin gave harsh laughter. "As I said before, little Chosen Ones, you can't defeat me that easily. Since I have no physical form I'm attached to, I don't feel pain. And-" He stopped abruptly, recoiling as if he'd been slapped.

The monks tensed, watching him warily.

Gethin staggered a few steps back, one hand drifting up to hold his head. He whispered, "No."

Hope shot through the three as they began to lower fists and relax their stances.

"No!" Gethin said again, this time louder. "No! No! _No!" _

His shadow form began to shake, becoming transparent at the edges. The monks dropped their arms, watching with wide eyes and blossoming joy. Gethin shuddered, the sand around him being thrown in every direction. His body twisted, as if he was folding in on himself. Both hands grasping his head, he stumbled to the side and let out a scream.

And then he imploded, the air around him sucking in as he body was reduced to nothing before bursting back out, flinging sand and knocking the monks off their feet.

Omi stayed down a moment to be sure it was over, and then sat up. He surveyed the desert in front of him, behind him, and around him.

Gethin was gone.

"We are victorious!" Omi shouted, jumping into the air.

Kimiko sat up and released her fire form with a heavy sigh. "We did it."

The two boys released their elemental forms, their physical bodies returning. They were tired and in pain, but they were smiling.

"We have trounced on his buttocks!" Omi cheered. "Clay and Jermaine have trounced on his buttocks!"

Raimundo smiled, sitting up himself. "I couldn't have put it better myself, Omi." He ran his fingers through his hair, and then looked over at Kimiko. He found her beaming brightly at him, her blue eyes locked on his face.

Raimundo shifted his position, meaning to crawl over and give her a kiss, but Kimiko went forward faster and tackled him. She gave him a deep, warm kiss, holding him tightly. And as he heard Omi giggling, Rai wrapped his arms around the Dragon of Fire as if he'd never let go.

* * *

**Only the epilogue left! Please review! **


	35. Epilogue

**I can't believe this is the last chapter! I stated this SO LONG ago! –faints- I'm happy yet sad to see it completed, as I am with everything I write, lol. **

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for this! Your reviews are what keep me writing. So I for reviewing for the last chapter I'd like to thank: lilanimefan247, SunDragon27, Crash9, Xiaolin Fan, f3296, TheRebelx3, Aissa22, sliceofpie, Xemlovezyou11233, tyrean12, Secretiveninjathingy101, and aalioina. **

**I'd also like to thank everyone that hasn't reviewed yet but I know soon will. Enjoy the epilogue! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS**

* * *

_-Clay: What a dojo!_

_-Omi: I foolishly and shamefully lost a quarter second on the sandbags. _

_-Kimiko: Hello ten thousand years of darkness._

_-Raimundo: I saw my room, and no bed. Just a mat. What the dealy? _

**Epilogue**

The Xiaolin Temple was lit up with pure morning light. The sky was cloudless, stretching in an arch over the green valley. Mountains surrounded it, sending an aroma of grass in the air. Birds flew from tree to tree on the temple grounds, melodically chirruping. In the Temple Vault the elder monks were meditating, as tranquil as the morning outside. In one of the courtyards a group of ten children were working through their forms, shouting in unison. At the entrance to the temple, marked by smooth steps, a stone path, and an arched entry, stood Master Fung. He was leaning on a cane, old but still smiling. Beside him stood a short, bald monk with yellow skin and black eyes. His robes signified his elevated rank, and he was beaming as he watched a large green dragon fly down from the sky carrying three passengers.

It landed lightly, and the three got off. One was a bulky cowboy, his wide-brimmed hat shading his pale face. Ruffled blond bangs hid one blue eye. His jeans were pressed, his boots shiny, and a red bandana twirled around his neck. The second was a young Japanese woman. Her ink black hair was tied back, sunglasses covering her slanted eyes. She had a backpack hanging off one shoulder and wore shorts and a t-shirt. The last was a Brazilian, his dark skin soaking up the sun and his spiky brown hair tousled in the breeze. He wore khaki shorts and a white hoodie. He flashed a brilliant grin, his green eyes taking in the temple.

It had been three months since Gethin had been defeated. The world on a whole was picking up the pieces, but was on a path to a smooth recovery. Jermaine went back to New York City to help rebuild. They had thanked him profusely for his help, and he had promised to visit the temple again. Master Monk Guan had sent them a message congratulating them on their victory. The monks themselves were ecstatic at completing their mission, and finally had a chance to reconcile their Xiaolin lives with their family ones.

Clay had set up his own ranch and was becoming quite successful. His daddy had been alarmed at first, but then showed how proud he was of his son by closing his own ranch and retiring, giving Clay the rest of his cattle. Without having Levi to worry about, Clay enjoyed every day he spent on the new Bailey Ranch.

Kimiko was a remote advisor to her papa's business, a valued employee, yet she still got to live in Rio de Janeiro with her boyfriend, Raimundo. Leaving the serious business world behind felt good to Kimiko. She had no chairman or Jet hovering around her. And her papa was content with her decision. Now she could still have a job and help out the company without having to invest her life into it.

Rai had signed a contract with the international soccer team, and was excited for the approaching season. He was able to quit his surfing lesson job and move into a house. He still sent money to his family, but he knew that with Kimiko there to help him through it, the memories of his past would fade and heal.

Omi, of course, stayed at the temple. His students were excited to have him back, as he was excited to see them again. But he no longer had to grieve over the loss of a life that once was. Because for one week every month, the three Chosen Ones would come to the Xiaolin Temple to stay. There they could train, share their knowledge with the students, guard the Shen Gong Wu for more evil, and keep in touch with one another.

Overall, things had worked themselves out. The team of four was back together, and looking forward to whatever their next adventure would be. For now, though, they were content with being together and celebrating their victory not only over Gethin, but also over their own demons.

"Howdy there, partners," Clay smiled, tipping his hat. "I brought the recipe for Texas' Spicy Steak I was tellin ya'll about."

"I hope it's everything you've made it out to be," Kimiko giggled, approaching the temple steps with the others.

Omi clapped in excitement. "My friends! I'm so happy you've arrived! I cannot wait to hang in!"

As they ascended the steps, Raimundo glanced down at him with an exasperated smile and corrected, "Hang _out."_

"That, too."

**The End**

* * *

**Again, thanks everyone for reviewing! And thanks to those who will discover this story a year from now and still care enough to review! **

**As for what's next . . . Yes, I do have a sequel planned. It's not necessarily a sequel, it can stand on its own. However, it will take place after this one. But since I was so terrible at updating this one I'm going to take a break from Xiaolin Showdown. This is, what, my fifth XS fanfic to write in a row? Lol Check out the others if you like, but this one is much better written! I may rewrite the others one day. So I'm going to finish up the two fanfics I'm working on (Mimesis for HoND and Bright as Night for LoZ) and get a head start on the sequel. **

**Until then, I'll see you all! Thanks for the love and support! **

**God bless!**

**-Allendra**


End file.
